


Я люблю тебя, долбоёб

by LonelyPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPsycho/pseuds/LonelyPsycho
Summary: Юра старательно охмуряет универскую красавицу и почти умудрятся залезть ей в трусики, но тут появляется казахский мачо и всё портит.Обложка https://www.instagram.com/p/B5icW5VKZU2/?igshid=1qq2z1objx5r4
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Original Female Character(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Дестабилизировать

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------
> 
> 1) Это не просто ООС, а ООСэсище. Герои очень не канонные, Юра ни разу не фея, а Бек никакой не рыцарь. Тестостерон прёт из всех щелей. 
> 
> 2) Других героев из ЮНЛ не будет, все ОЖП и ОМП, поэтому какориджинал
> 
> 3) Название «стырила» с одноимённого ориджа, который вообще не про то же самое, но всё равно очень классный, да простит меня автор (YKET), но для этой истории лучшего названия просто нет.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Бета - MrsLadyNight

Today for the very first time  
We started planning out the ultimate crime  
Locking together to destroy this cold stasis (1)

Истлевший бычок летит в дырку на асфальте, заставляя всколыхнуться застоявшуюся там затхлую грязную воду. Кеды не самой первой свежести с тёмными полосами на когда-то белоснежной резине останавливаются рядом. Правая нога начинает отбивать ритм, провоцируя мелкие брызги, оседающие на чёрных джинсах. Плевать!

Юра Плисецкий натягивает капюшон толстовки на лоб, пряча за ним светлую чёлку и хищно скалится. Дёргает ноющим плечом. Любовно поглаживает биту в руках. Сначала подушечками пальцев, затем проводит по ней так, словно дрочит. Пальцы покалывает от приятной близости с гладким увесистым куском деревяшки и ебучего ледяного моросящего дождя. И на него плевать.

Шмыгнув носом, Плисецкий осматривается. В тусклом свете фонарей всё выглядит таким кинематографичным, словно он — чёрный парень в элитном квартале для белых. Если бы Юре было дело до деталей, он непременно обратил бы внимание на то, как зловеще удлиняются тени на асфальте, как леденит душу рваный ветер, забирающийся под его толстовку, старающийся лизнуть рёбра своим замёрзшим языком. Но и на детали Плисецкому плевать. Он видит цель. Вот она, чёрная, новехонькая «Мазда» с мажорными номерами «Б 666 ЕК», припаркованная по-ублюдски, умудрившаяся перегородить выезд сразу трём тачкам. И даже записки с номером телефона не оставил, кретин! Как люди завтра должны уезжать на работу?

Юра делает музыку в «ушах» громче и разминает мышцы. Он не торопится и даже не думает прятаться от случайных свидетелей, обволакивающего тумана или капель промозглого дождя. Он сделает это медленно красиво и со вкусом. Насладится каждым грёбанным мгновением злого триумфа. Ты сам виноват, Отабек. Не с тем связался, чёрт нерусский.

Now they're cracking under pressure from our force  
(Cos we know)  
Cos we don't belong here  
So we're rising through the stubborn assault course (2)

Подойдя к «Мазде» ближе, Юра делает пару пробных взмахов битой. Примеряется, прицеливается. Адреналин долбит в венах покруче музыки в наушниках. Мышцы так и сводит приятной истомой возбуждения. Это даже лучше, чем стягивать с девушки трусики. В конце концов, такое он проделывал множество раз, а расхерачить тачку человека, которому хотелось бы и от лица оставить лишь гору битого стекла — впервые.

Now they're cracking under pressure from our force

Юра отводит руку в сторону и наносит первый удар.

So we're rising through the stubborn assault course

Зеркало отлетает в сторону, а «Мазда» начинает громко вопить, моля своего владельца вылезти из тёплой постели красивой девушки (Юркиной девушки, между прочим!) и спасти ревущую напидоренную страдалицу от слетевшего с катушек вандала, хищно скалящегося, облизывающего обветренные губы от ледяного дождя.

Now they're cracking under pressure from our force

Злые зелёные глаза Плисецкого болезненно блестят. Восхитительно! Это восхитительно-охуенно. Костяшки пальцев так и чешутся. Электрические разряды, скачущие от одной мурашки к другой, выламывают. Как же одуряюще хорошо! Он подкидывает биту в руке, ловит её и долбит по лобовухе изо всех сил с вертушки под визг сигналки. Вопреки его ожиданиям стёкла не разлетаются во все стороны, но лобовуха покрывается паутиной из трещин. Стёкла усыпают салон и капот только с третьего удара.

So we're rising through the stubborn assault course

Ну, что ж ты так долго? Юре не терпится скорее продемонстрировать следы своего ночного труда хозяину «Мазды». Он старательно разбивает фары и фонари, украшает двери и бамбер потрясающими вмятинами. Вишенкой на его вандалистическом торте становится жирная надпись «Долбоёб», сделанная жёлтой краской из баллончика. Она тянется от одной двери к другой. Очень красиво.

Полюбовавшись своим лучшим шедевром и сделав несколько сэлфи, Юра смахивает с капота стёкла, забирается на него с ногами и закуривает. Достаёт из кармана банку пива. Открывает. Делает глоток и не может сдержать улыбки, когда из подъезда, наконец, появляется взлохмаченный Алтын.

Долго же ты.

Юра хмыкает, показывает бегущему к нему долбоёбу фак, кидает недопитое пиво у переднего колеса и бросается наутёк. В его планах так и было. Алтын непременно должен был видеть, кто это сотворил с его ненаглядной. Вот только в планах взбесившийся казах не должен был его догнать. Но он догоняет.

Догоняет, рывком разворачивает и без промедления бьёт в челюсть. Одним ударом он вышибает из Плисецкого весь дух. Кровь обжигает глотку. Юра падает, пытаясь уцепиться за последние крохи уходящего сознания, но при встрече головы с асфальтом эти попытки остаются бесполезными.

You can't contain us  
You can't destabilise, divide or label us  
You can't stain us  
You can't contain us  
You can't destabilise  
(Destabilise) (3)

Последняя мысль, что, если бы он знал, что Алтын его догонит и предсказуемо надаёт по щам, то Юра всё равно всё сделал бы точно также, становится отправной точкой в чёрное липкое забвение. В какой-то степени даже блаженное. Может, хотя бы в небытие ему удастся отвлечься от всех ненормальных событий нескольких минувших дней, которые так долго не давали покоя.

Now they're cracking under pressure from our force

Примечания:  
Лучше всего читать под Enter Shikari - Destabilise, из которой взяты строки и которая играет у Юры в наушниках.

________________________________

1)  
Today for the very first time  
Сегодня в самый первый раз  
We started planning out the ultimate crime  
Мы начали разрабатывать план тягчайшего преступления,  
Locking together to destroy this cold stasis  
Сплотившись, чтобы ликвидировать этот холодный застой.

2)  
Now they're cracking under pressure from our force  
Теперь они начинают прогибаться под давлением нашей силы,  
(Cos we know)  
(Потому что мы знаем),  
Cos we don't belong here  
Потому что мы здесь чужие.  
So we're rising through the stubborn assault course  
Поэтому мы упорно пробиваемся сквозь штурмовую полосу

3)  
You can't contain us  
Вы не можете обуздать нас,  
You can't destabilise, divide or label us  
Вы не можете дестабилизировать, разделять или вешать ярлыки.  
You can't stain us  
Вы не можете запятнать наши имена,  
You can't contain us  
Вы не можете обуздать нас,  
You can't destabilise  
Вы не можете дестабилизировать.  
(Destabilise)  
Дестабилизировать.

Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/enter_shikari/destabilise.html  
© Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.


	2. Одна сотня причин для ненависти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Ways to Hate - Five Finger Death Punch саундтрек этой главы. Не для всех ушей, конечно, но советую читать под неё.

Ресницы подрагивали, и было видно, как глаза мечутся под тяжёлыми веками. Приоткрытые губы шевелились, словно силились что-то сказать, но на самом деле Юре попросту не хватало воздуха. Нос распух, и вся дыхательная работа досталась пересохшему рту. Зубы сводило, и они чесались. Глотать. Глотать сложно, когда нечем.

Юра находился на грани пробуждения и мечтал так и остаться в небытие. Стоит только поддаться, и всё — боль накатит с удвоенной силой. Уже сейчас его мучил вопрос на миллион: зачем его голову засунули между булыжниками и стучат по ней кувалдой? Кто до такого мог додуматься? Впрочем, один претендент имелся.

Плисецкий промычал нечто нечленораздельное, постарался ухватиться за ускользающие образы, оберегающие его сознание от суровой действительности. Нет! Он ни за что не проснётся! Он будет и дальше смотреть сахарные сны, где девочка-мечта не доводила его до отчаянных мер, а всё ещё была милой и улыбчивой.

Лера. Валерия. Лерочка. Одна из трёх девушек на всём их потоке, невесть как затесавшихся на факультет Робототехники. Две другие — Надя и Ира вписывались хоть как-то. Страшненькие серые мышки в громадных очках и мешковатых нарядах, повёрнутые на учёбе ботанички, которые не высовывают носы из учебников, чтобы не происходило: обед, потоп, драка, апокалипсис — никогда. Но Лера со смешной фамилией Полыга была совсем не такой. Лучшая на потоке. Умница и… красавица. Не сложно догадаться, что миловидную шатенку не обделяли вниманием. В неё был влюблён весь универ, начиная со студентов и заканчивая преподавательским составом: от аспирантов до древних профессоров, посыпающих аудитории песком. И Юра Плисецкий не стал исключением. Вот только как добиться взаимности, когда у девушки такой выбор?

Юре потребовалось два года, чтобы Лера Полыга вообще взглянула в его сторону. Два лета он ночевал и дневал в спортзале, чтобы из щуплого, невысокого школьника превратиться в парня, на которого оборачиваются в метро, чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что этот блондин реален, а не сошёл со страниц рекламного буклета. Литры кофе, для того, чтобы отлично сдавать экзамены, ведь Лерочка любит умных; несколько сломанных костей во время потасовок с конкурентами, ведь Лерочка любит сильных; и тонны, тонны идиотских шуток, которыми он осыпал красавицу, ведь у Лерочки было прекрасное чувство юмора.

А потом появился он. Отабек Алтын.

***

Юра быстрым шагом заходит в аудиторию, благодаря высшие силы, что умудрился не опоздать на «Экономику и управление инновационными проектами», препод по которой вносит в «черный список» всех опаздунов без намёка на исключения, даже если те приходят секунд на тридцать позже него самого. Плисецкий ловит улыбку Леры и её слабый кивок, отвечая на столь незначительное приветствие, которое кажется ему проявлением наивысшей благосклонности, широкой лыбой. Вчера Лерка согласилась прийти к нему на вписку, а сегодня тепло улыбается! День задался.

Но он не задался.

Плисецкий замечает незнакомца, сидящего на его, Юркином, месте. Половина третьего курса подходила к концу, а этот тип появился в универе впервые. Юра бы запомнил такую мрачную, неприветливую рожу.

— Слышь, ты кто? Съебись с моего места, — сходу начинает бычить Плисецкий, кидая свои шмотки на парту, отчего вещи незнакомца падают на пол.

Хмурый парень, залипавший до этого в какую-то книгу, поднимает на Юру раскосые миндалевидные глаза. Чёрные-пречёрные. Злые-презлые. Интуитивно Юра делает шаг назад, но быстро берёт себя в руки — Лера же смотрит. Ещё не хватало какого-то гастарбайтера стрематься. Тяжёлый, точёный подбородок гастарбайтера каменеет. Движение жевалок кричит неоновой вывеской: «Беги».

— Поднимай, — выплёвывает незнакомец, кивая на свои разбросанные вещи.

— Сам поднимешь, — рычит Юра. — Чувак, съебись по-хорошему, — добавляет он будто бы безразлично. — У меня было херовое утро, так лень бить тебе в табло.

Утро и правда было таким. Полночи Плисецкий уделывал Серёгу — своего друга и соседа — в «Контру», а потом пытался хоть немного прибраться, вспомнив, что уже завтра Лера почтит его холостяцкую берлогу своим присутствием. А утром он изо всех сил старался отбить запах перегара от дешёвого пива, которое притащил всё тот же Серёга, пять раз почистив зубы.

— А мне тебе не лень, — отзывается этот тупой болван. — Подними мои вещи, которые ты уронил, и найди себе другое место.

Юра сверкает глазами, надеясь испепелить нахала зелёным пламенем. Ты ещё указывать будешь, чёрт узкоглазый?! Непонятливый новенький с хрустом разминает шею, на которой болтаются армейские жетоны. Делает круговое движение плечами, заставляя серую майку натянуться на внушительных мышцах, оголяя ключицу. При этом на его, кажется, каменном лице не дёргается ни один мускул. Плисецкий сжимает кулаки и встаёт в более устойчивую позицию, готовясь к драке.

— Юр, садись со мной! — слышит он голос Полыги и забывает про нерусского чёрта.

В аудиторию вместе с куратором заходит препод как раз тогда, когда Плисецкий хватает свои вещи и перепрыгивает через столы, чтобы плюхнуться рядом с Лерой. Может, в глазах новенького он и проиграл это сражение, но все в кабинете, завистливо глядя, как всегда пустующее с Леркой место, потому что она предпочитает сидеть одна, заполняется шумным Юрой, знают: он выиграл главный приз.

Куратор тем временем просит у Антона Павловича, не Чехова, пару минут от лекции и представляет группе Отабека Алтына, который восстановился после академа.

— Надеюсь, вы проявите товарищеский дух, — говорит куратор, улыбаясь, — и поможете адаптироваться новому студенту, поскольку вливаться в учёбу в середине года — очень сложно.

Юра скалится. Ага, он-то точно проявит товарищеский, блядь, дух.

***

К виску приставили зубило и стукнули по нему молоточком. Ту-у-ук. Тук-тук. С губ сорвался постыдный стон. Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук. Ну, вот и всё. Юра пришёл в себя, но не торопился открывать глаза.

Ту-у-ук. Тук-тук. — Д.  
Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук — О.  
Тук. Т-у-ук. Тук-тук. — Л.  
Ту-у-ук. Тук-тук-тук. — Б.  
Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук. Ту-у-ук — О.

— Сам долбоёб, — прохрипел Плисецкий и открыл глаза.

Стук оскорбительной морзянки пальцами по деревяшке прекратился. Юра кое-как повернул чугунную голову и увидел Отабека, сидящего напротив его больничной койки. На лице, привычно, ни одной эмоции, но пальцы, теперь любовно поглаживающие Юркину биту, зажатую между ног, слегка подрагивают. Впрочем, может, это изображение подрагивает. Судя по тому, как трещит башка, все настройки в мозгах Плисецкого слетели.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Съебись! — прохрипел Юра, поводив языком по ноющим зубам. Вроде все целы.

Он потянул руку к лицу, чтобы общупать и его. Поскольку нос не различал никаких запахов, следовало убедиться, что он всё ещё на месте. Он был на месте и адово болел, стоило до него только дотронуться трясущейся рукой, в которую была воткнута прозрачная трубочка.

— Биту твою принёс, — отозвался Алтын хрипло. — Ты обронил у моей машины, которую расхерачил.

— Я случайно, — хмыкнул Юра и сел на кровати. Палата принялась вращаться. Желудок обрадовался таким аттракционам и решил посмотреть, что там снаружи, но, к счастью, блевать было нечем. — Съебись, Бек.

— Сейчас, — ответил Отабек после секундного промедления. — Раз ты жив, то мне больше нечего тут делать, и уголовка мне не грозит, — проговорил он беспечно. — А вот тебе грозит. За порчу имущества.

— Докажи, что это я сначала!

— Я перекинул все твои сэлфи себе, так что докажу. — А вот это уже херово. — Блядь, как же ты меня достал, Плисецкий! — прорычал он. — Ты совсем рехнулся, да? Нет, все наши стычки до этого были даже забавными. Но разбить мою тачку? Это явно не то же самое, что подкинуть в рюкзак крысу!

Несмотря на ушиб всего лица, Юра даже улыбнулся. Да, поначалу всё было относительно невинным и, в какой-то степени, прикольным…

***

Оказывается, Алтын учится не в их группе, а на прикладной механике. Но некоторые лекции у них смежные, так что эту азиатскую рожу Плисецкому придётся лицезреть часто. Но не настолько же!

Юра стоит в дверях своей квартиры и непонимающе глядит на Леру, которая пришла с ним, с Отабеком! Снимая лакированные сапожки на шпильке, девушка, позволившая «Беку» снять с неё куртку, щебечет, что парни сегодня начали неправильно, и она подумала, что Юркина вписка — это отличный способ начать всё сначала.

— Ты же не против, Юрочка? — спрашивает она, глядя своими этими глазами.

Расплывшись от «Юрочки», впервые произнесённого Полыгой, да ещё и так нежно, хозяин тусовки теряется и кивает. Пропускает их внутрь, где уже толпится народ, привыкший к таким вот частым тусовкам у Плисецкого.

Юре повезло с соседями и с расположением хаты. Верхний этаж позволяет не париться о жалобах соседей сверху, а внизу живёт семья глухонемых — им на шум, понятное дело, пофиг. С одной стороны живёт парочка, работающая по ночам и отсыпающаяся днём, а с другой — мужик, который и сам постоянно приходит на пьянки «сис.админов». Так он их зовёт, считая, что это потолок IT. Благодаря этому в квартире Плисецкого постоянно кто-то пьёт. И если это не толпа, значит он сам с Серёгой.

Серёга — это друг детства, которому Юра, типа, сдаёт комнату в своей квартире, внезапно пожалованной родаками с барского плеча в честь поступления в ВУЗ на такую «умную» и престижную специальность. «Типа», потому что у этого хмыря, заканчивающего строительный колледж, за душой ни гроша. И те деньги, которые он платит за жильё, уходят на то, чтобы его же и подкармливать.

Лера проходит в зал, а Юра хватает Алтына за рукав мажорной дубовой кожанки и, прислонившись вплотную, шипит тому на ухо, чтобы прекратил подкатывать яйца к его тёлочке. Они практически одного роста, и Плисецкий лишь слегка уступает Отабеку в плечах, но отчего-то, когда парень разворачивается и глядит на него, как на кусок дерьма, эти миллиметры разницы кажутся катастрофическими.

— И что ты заладил? «Моё место», «моя тёлочка»? — хмыкает он. — У тебя какие-то комплексы, да, блонди?

— Бек! — зовёт Лера, спасая того от жестокой расправы. — Смотри, гитара! Ты обещал мне сыграть!

Вечеринка проходит вполне неплохо, несмотря на нервирующего казаха, который, чтобы впечатлить Полыгу, кажется, не делает ничего, но она всё равно впечатляется. Юра же из кожи вон лезет, чтобы внезапно появившийся конкурент не перетасовал все его карты, и заявляет, что он, вообще-то тоже и на гитаре играть умеет, и даже группа у него своя есть. И, осмелившись, зовёт Леру на репетицию. И та, о слава богам! соглашается. Она даже дарит ему танец, правда Алтыну — два. И это выводит.

I… hate… you…  
That's an understatement — доносится из колонок.

Жёсткий рок, сменивший медляк, ещё никогда так не вставлял, как сейчас.

I… hate… you…  
For who you are

Вот точно. Именно так. И это странно. Юра знаком с этим парнем меньше суток, а уже сейчас вопреки названию песни знает больше сотни способов ненависти. И это тоже выводит, сжигающая ненависть, не дающая покоя.

А ещё выводит, что, поскольку хата это Юркина, то ему не нужно из неё уходить, когда все расползаются, а Отабеку и Лере — нужно. И это значит, что…

— Проводишь меня? — слышит Юра, когда дверь за ними закрывается.

— Конечно, — говорит чёртов казах Лере, а Юра разбивает кулаком фотку в рамке на стене.

Ну всё, чувак. Это война.

Поначалу их с Отабеком действия и противодействия выглядят вполне невинно. Юра заменяет реферат Алтына на слэшевый фанфик про Гарри Поттера; Отабек, в ответ, вставляет в презентацию Плисецкого отрывок из гей-порно. Они мажут друг другу стулья клеем, подкладывают кнопки, меняют сахар на соль в чае, «случайно» выливают друг на друга борщи и «меряются письками» на физ-ре. Юра бегает быстрее, но Алтын выносливее в силовых. Лера мила с ними обоими и ни одного из них не подпускает ближе, чем хотелось бы, хотя сидит с ней Юра теперь на постоянке, но вот домашку она делает с казахом.

Она впервые устраивает им истерику, что их стычки достали, когда Юра подкидывает Беку в рюкзак крыску. Алтына крыса, увы, не напугала, а вот Полыга визжала, как резаная. Впрочем, невозмутимый казах быстро успокаивает девушку, угостив крысёныша яблоком. В конце дня Лера уже гладит грызуна-предателя, а Юра готов провалиться сквозь землю. Сам отдал «очко» врагу. Нужно было покупать тараканов, а не крысу. Крыски же, правда, милые. 

***

Казалось, по зубилу в голове больше не долбят. Его просто засунули в ухо и стали проворачивать. Юра покосился на свою биту, которую Отабек отложил в сторону. Хватит ли у него сил, чтобы спрыгнуть с кровати, схватить оружие и пройтись им по мужественной красивой челюсти Алтына с лёгкой небритостью, от которой текут все девки, вот точно так же, как по «Мазде»?

— Можем решить всё мирно, — продолжил Отабек ровным голосом. — Отдашь мне свой «Анус»*.

— Что?! — Юра широко раскрыл рот, несмотря на боль. ЧТО?!!!

— Я про «Шевроле» твой, извращенец.

— Охуел?

— Нужно же мне на чём-то ездить, пока ты не починишь мою тачку, — пожимает плечами Бек. — На первое время сгодится и твоя развалюха.

— Нет уж.

— А иначе я тебя посажу, Юрочка, — словно выплёвывает он.

I hate you  
And all you stand for  
I don't care  
Anymore  
I gave you  
100 chances

Ярость накатила волнами разных размеров. Адреналин впрыснулся в кровь, отключая на время боль и адекватность. Юра вскочил с кровати, вырвав из вены катетер, и дикой кошкой прыгнул на Алтына, желая расцарапать это надменное лицо. Он не удержался на ногах, споткнувшись о собственную биту, и шлёпнулся Беку прямо на колени, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.

Замерев на мгновение, Плисецкий вцепился зубами в припухшую нижнюю губу парня, не отдавая себе отчета, что такое нападение, как минимум — странное, как максимум — супер странное. Во рту появился вкус крови, а впервые выбитый из своей скорлупы невозмутимости Отабек застыл, широко распахнув свои чёрнящие глаза, которые еще мгновение назад были узкими. Пытаясь зализать появившуюся ранку, Бек коснулся языком рта Юры, от чего тот пришёл в себя, и до него, наконец, дошло, что кусать парня, которого ненавидишь, да ещё и в губы, это…

— Это что сейчас было? — прохрипел Отабек, часто моргая. Руками он вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Тело каменное, напряжённое. — Тебя так слово «анус» распалило? Или я настолько сильно тебя приложил башкой, что натуральность из ушей вылетела?

С каждым словом его голос становился твёрже и грубее. Юра судорожно искал адекватный ответ. Прежде всего, чтобы самому себе объяснить, какого хуя это сейчас было?

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты съебался, — а вот и более или менее приличное оправдание. Разве нет?

— Тогда слезь с меня, бля, придурок!

Отабек грубо скинул его со своих колен и поспешно вылетел из палаты, бросив напоследок, что насчёт машины — он серьёзно.

Покачиваясь, словно пьяный, Юра рухнул назад на койку, тяжело дыша. Через пару секунд его вырвало желчью. Это просто сотрясение мозга. Всему есть своё логичное объяснение, правда?

I hate you  
100 ways  
I don't care  
100 ways to hate

Жмурясь до боли в глазницах, Юра жевал собственные губы. Вот и сто первая причина для ненависти подъехала. Когда же всё стало таким, блядь, сложным?

______________________________  
* «Анус» — это Chevrolet Lanos  
______________________________  
I… hate… you…  
Я… ненавижу… тебя…  
That's an understatement  
И это слабо сказано.  
I… hate… you…  
Я… ненавижу… тебя…  
For who you are  
За то, кто ты есть.

I hate you  
Я ненавижу тебя  
And all you stand for  
И все твои мысли.  
I don't care  
Теперь  
Anymore  
Мне плевать.  
I gave you  
Я дал тебе  
100 chances  
Сотню шансов,  
You gave me  
Ты же дала мне  
A hundred ways to hate  
Сотню причин для ненависти.

I hate you  
Я ненавижу тебя…  
100 ways  
Сотня причин…  
I don't care  
Мне плевать…  
100 ways to hate

Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/five_finger_death_punch/100_ways_to_hate.html  
© Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.


	3. Ломай вещи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Саундрек главы Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit послушать можно здесь -------> https://vk.com/audios91384660?section=playlists&z=audio_playlist91384660_3
> 
> Тех, кто не видел обложку, милости прошу в шапку фика. А тут предлагаю заценить прекрасную работу Keydjan https://www.instagram.com/p/B5nwQlnBQL9/?igshid=jr06okc64hpc

It's just one of those days  
Ещё один из тех дней,  
When ya don't wanna wake up  
Когда ты не хочешь просыпаться,  
Everything is fucked  
Всё и все вокруг  
Everybody sucks  
Достали.

Серёга обнаружился всё в том же положении, что и трое суток назад — когда Юра, вооружившись битой, пустился во все тяжкие — скрюченный у ноута, с банкой пива в одной руке и компьютерной мышкой в другой. Стеклянные глаза, гуляющие по монитору, где была запущенная очередная излюбленная стратегия, Плисецкого уже даже не пугали. Задрот, он и есть задрот. Что с него взять? Должно быть, таким вот образом Серый и помрёт перед компом, покрывшись плесенью, с пивом и мышкой. Впрочем, воняло в квартире так, словно кто-то уже окочурился. И это при том, что распухший нос Юры не слишком хорошо сейчас различал запахи.

— Серый, блядь, — в глазах щипало от ядрёного амбре, — сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты менял носки и мылся! — Возмутился Плисецкий, морщась. Он кинул ключи на тумбочку и пошёл открывать окно.

— Хренасе, кто тебя так? — отозвался Серёга, глянув на друга.

— Что-то тебя это не интересовало все три дня, что я валялся в больнице! Хоть бы СМСку кинул, спросил, жив я, блядь, вообще или нет!

— Я ебу, где ты шляешься?!

«Наша казна пустеет, милорд», — донеслось из ноутбука, и Серёга вернулся к монитору. Действительно, Stronghold куда важнее разбитого еблета лучшего друга.

— Мать не звонила? — спросил Юра, принимаясь пихать пустые пивные банки в мусорный пакет.

Родители Юры оба занимались дизайном интерьеров. Мама — непосредственно самим дизайном, а отец, по большей части, выполнял роль визуализатора, рисуя её идеи в 3D. Иногда они подкидывали несложные заказы Юре, когда у папы не хватало времени. В последние дни с бабками было туго, и Плисецкий бы не отказался нарисовать какую-нибудь витрину или шкаф, всё равно в универе он не планировал появляться ещё как минимум пару дней.

— Нет, но звонил Макс. Звал к себе, пойдём?

Юра обжёг друга взглядом. Посмотрел так, будто Серёга только что принёс в жертву Сатане пару новорождённых младенцев. Нет, он это сейчас серьёзно про Макса? Все реально будут вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Будто это не Макс был последней точкой невозврата, превратившей это безумие в настоящее сумасшествие?

***

Юра заходит в Максов гараж, опоздав на репетицию на полтора часа, потому что Лера просила помочь с проектом. Он пытается хоть немного обтереть ботинки о коврик у входа, но с них всё равно натекают маленькие грязные лужицы. Плисецкий растирает замёрзшие руки, которые вряд ли в ближайшее время нормально станут попадать по струнам. Гитара за спиной обиженно стукает по заднице, стоит сделать лишь шаг.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Макс вместо приветствия, и Юра понимает, что тот сегодня без настроения.

Впрочем, они все выглядят не слишком радостно: Саня, Димас, Жека — смотрят мрачно и как-то… виновато? Юра хмурится, что ещё сегодня могло такого произойти? Неужели того, как Алтын утром при всём потоке засрал его проект, не достаточно?

Плисецкий представил группе презентацию разработки робота-аналога небезызвестного The Petnet SmartFeeder — роботизированное устройство, которое позволяет владельцам кормить своих питомцев, если те остаются дома одни. Смыслом проекта было сделать его более доступным, компактным и удобным. Преподавателю идея понравилась, пока Юра козырял расчётами, тот ободряюще улыбался и кивал. Казалось, автомат по экзамену уже в кармане, но нет. Тут высрался Алтын и сказал, что у Юры в расчётах ошибка. А ещё с материалами лажа. «Если, конечно, Плисецкий знает, как обойти законы физики», — выстрелил Отабек контрольным в голову, — «тогда его идея может прокатить». И главное, прав же был, мудак! Действительно, ошибка… Автомат, в итоге, прилетел Алтыну, а Юрке нужно теперь готовить новый проект. Но вместо своего, несмотря на горящие сроки, Плисецкий поплёлся делать Леркин.

— Что у вас с лицами? — спрашивает Юра. — Я всегда опаздываю, что ж теперь… давайте начинать.

Он направляется к импровизированной сцене, но Макс останавливает Юру, схватив за рукав куртки.

— Юр, мы приняли решение тебя заменить, — говорит Максим, отводя глаза.

— В смысле? — Плисецкий от негодования даже не успевает нормально разозлиться. — Как это заменить? Вы не можете меня выгнать! Это моя группа! Я её основал!

— Мы проголосовали, — голос Максима звучит увереннее и твёрже. — Ты вечно опаздываешь, относишься к нам не серьёзно.

— А ещё ты херовый гитарист, — встревает Жека. — Без обид, но мы нашли лучше.

— Сид Вишес вообще не умел играть на гитаре! — оправдывается Юра. — И ничего. Каждая собака его знает до сих пор, спустя миллион лет после того, как он окочурился!

— Прости, — сочувственно говорит Саня, сматывая провода своей басухи. — Отабек намного лучше тебя.

— Что?!

То есть, ЧТО????

Это становится катализатором, толчком к активным, решительным действиям. Это, а ещё сэлфи Полыги в Инстаграме, где они с Беком сидят в её квартире. На заднем фоне, взбесившийся после «увольнения» из гитаристов в собственной группе, Юра видит бутылку вина и букет роз. А все знают, что происходит после бутылки вина и роз. Именно после этого Плисецкий вооружается битой и идёт вершить правосудие.

***

— Так чё? — спросил Серёга, целясь только что допитой банкой пива в мусорный пакет в руках Юры. — Что насчёт Макса?

— Пошёл Макс, знаешь, куда? — рыкнул Плисецкий. — И ты вместе с ним.

Бросив пакет и развернувшись на пятках, Юра поплёлся в ванную. Сейчас он умоется, почистит нормально всё ещё ноющие зубы и ляжет спать. А завтра… а завтра начнёт разбираться с этой кашей.

В ванной Плисецкий надолго залип перед зеркалом. Ну, не так всё и плохо. Скула пожелтела и скоро придёт в нормальное состояние, нос уже тоже стал почти нормального размера, правда, всё так же болит. Может, зря он решил отлёживаться дома? Может, следует продемонстрировать Лере, что сотворил с Юрой её казах? Или это добавит Алтыну очков? Откуда ему знать, что в голове у этих непостоянных баб?

Закинувшись таблеткой обезболивающего и горстью глицина, парень направился в комнату, предвкушая продолжительный сон, наконец, на удобной кровати. От больничной койки до сих пор ломило тело. Однако планы Плисецкого были прерваны настойчивым звонком в дверь. Поменяв направление, Юра поплёлся открывать, зная наверняка, что Серёга даже не пошевелиться.

В дверях стоял Алтын.

— Хуле тебе надо, уёбок? — сходу принялся огрызаться Плисецкий.

Какого чёрта он тут делает в своей этой крутой кожанке и со своим этим невозмутимым видом? Говорят, чтобы влюбиться человеку нужно всего семь секунд. Так вот, чтобы возненавидеть Отабека ещё больше, Юре хватило одной. Раздражало всё: митенки, которые тот никогда не снимал, мажорная стрижка, которая не смотрелась на Алтыне мажорной, а выглядела так, будто он родился с андеркатом; расслабленная поза, которая говорила, что ему похуй, что ты там себе думаешь или говоришь; и эти армейские жетоны на чётко выделяющейся из-под серой майки в облипку груди. Они раздражали больше всего.

— Мне нужна тачка, — ответил Бек, как само собой разумеющееся. — Поехали, впишешь меня в страховку.

— Ты с дуба рухнул, да? — возмутился Плисецкий. — Никуда я тебя вписывать не буду! Ты меня избил! За нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений тебе тоже светит срок! Так что съебись.

Юра почти закрыл дверь, но Алтын не позволил, сунув один берц в дверной проём.

— Плисецкий, — проговорил он чуть менее невозмутимо. — Во-первых, лёгкое сотрясение мозга ничего общего не имеет с «особо тяжкими». Во-вторых, у меня заявление лежит у знакомого участкового на столе. К нему прилагаются твои весёлые фотки, а ещё видео с камер наблюдения на парковке, где ты радостно машешь битой в сторону моей тачки. И знаешь, что круто? — Бека оскалился, демонстрируя ряд ровных зубов. — Та часть парковки, где ты получил в челюсть, камерой не захватывается. Так что, то, что я тебя ударил, ты доказать не сможешь. Мало ли кто это сделал? Может, ты сам… А я лишь нашёл тебя там, да ещё и, молодец какой, скорую вызвал. Побои ты, кстати, не снимал. В твоей справочке написано, что у тебя сотрясение от падения на асфальт. И ни слова о том, почему ты на него упал. Так что? Едем, или мне звонить в участок?

— Гори в аду, уёбок! — рыкнул Юра, хватая ключи от «Шевроле» и куртку. — Ты решил у меня всё отнять, да? Девушку, группу, тачку?!

Алтын не ответил, лишь тенью последовал за Юрой.

***

Сев в салон и вставив ключ зажигания, Юра со злостью долбанул кулаком по рулю. Клаксон заревел, Алтын поморщился. Переведя дыхание, Плисецкий завёл машину. Дворники мгновенно заработали, принимаясь смахивать капли дождя с лобового стекла. Магнитола заорала голосом Тилля Линдеманна. Отабек фыркнул. Ну-ну. Из его «Мазды» Юра как-то услышал Эми Уайнхаус, что, конечно, звучало круто. Слушать Rammstein, какими бы распиздатыми они не были — это попса. Не по звучанию. Просто Раммов любят все. Если не любят, то делают вид, что любят. Если не делают, то всё равно их знают. И тут уже нет смысла доказывать, что ты выучил тесты наизусть и был на куче концертов. Короче, это мейнстрим. Как Гарри Поттер. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно ценителем, но потеряешься в этой всеобщей любви и популярности. Эми балансировала где-то на стыке популярности, но не мейнстримости. Как артхаусный фильмец, вышедший за рамки небольшой кучки ценителей. Ещё Алтын слушал U2 и Incubus. Серьёзно, в этом мире ещё остались те, кто слушает Incubus?

Rammstein сменили Limp Bizkit, словно описывая Юркин день. Последние несколько дней.

You don't really know why  
Ты не знаешь, почему это происходит,  
But you wanna justify  
Но хочешь объяснить,  
Rippin' someone's head off  
Снести пару чьих-нибудь голов.

Просьбу сделать «ор потише» Юра проигнорировал. Может, он вообще в последний раз вот так едет в собственной тачке и слушает музыку на всю громкость. Забив на присутствие Отабека, Плисецкий подпевал, постукивая в такт песне по рулю, если всё-таки удосуживался останавливаться на светофорах, а не проноситься на мигающий жёлтый, плавно переходящий в красный.

I feel like shit  
Я себя хреново чувствую,  
My suggestion is to keep your distance  
Мой тебе совет — не подходи,  
'Cause right now I'm dangerous  
Потому что сейчас я могу быть опасным.

В какой-то момент, когда Плисецкий в очередной раз подрезал чей-то автомобиль, Отабек покачал головой и пристегнулся. Пф, ссыкло. Что, только шмотки у тебя брутальные, придурок?

— Я хочу плюнуть в лицо тому, кто давал тебе права, — проговорил Бек, выходя из машины.

— Завали, а? У тебя не спросились!

В страховой компании они пробыли совсем недолго. Данные Алтына быстро вписали в бланки страховки, и уже через пятнадцать минут за рулём был он. Юра сидел на пассажирском сидении своей «ласточки», всё ещё не веря, что всё это взаправду происходит с ним. Отабек сменил музыку на что-то спокойное и мелодичное, и стиль вождения у него был такой же: уверенный, плавный, чёткий и быстрый. Не придерёшься.

— Хватит на меня пялиться! — сказал Бек, выруливая на оживлённую полосу. — А то я решу, что ты влюбился.

— Охуел, что ли?! — взорвался Юра.

— Ещё и целоваться лез…

— Я тебя укусил, а не целовал!

— За губу. Это вообще, по-твоему, нормально? Часто ты парней в губы кусаешь?

Нет. Это не было нормальным. Это было странно и очень неадекватно, но это всё Алтын! Он переключал в Юре что-то такое, что блокировало адекватность напрочь. Стоило лишь взглянуть на это точёное надменное лицо, как кровь начинала бурлить и кипеть. Хотелось крушить, хотелось убивать, хотелось чего-то… хрен знает, чего.

— Я хотел её отгрызть и выплюнуть! — нашёлся Плисецкий и нервно поёрзал в кресле. — Ты… ты… блядь, хуле ты ко мне привязался?!

— Я привязался?! — Отабек забавно вскинул свои чёрные брови, что были куда идеальнее, чем Юркина жизнь. — Это ты всё начал.

— Да, конечно!

— Ты начал бычить. «Это моё место», — передразнил Бек.

— Пошёл ты!

— Насчёт группы, я даже не в курсе был, что ты с ней как-то связан. Макс просто пригласил с ними поиграть. Я и не знал, что вы вообще знакомы. С Лерой… Она мне нравится. И это нормально, что я пытаюсь заполучить её себе. Мужчины сражаются за женщин со времён сотворения мира. Это нормально. И, между прочим, своей выходкой ты сам обратил её внимание на меня. Дал ей повод подойти и извиниться. Она мне сказала, чтобы я не обращал на тебя внимания, потому что ты у них немного психованный.

— Она так сказала?!

А вот это обидно. Юре больше нравилось «взрывной», а не «психованный». Вот сучка, а! Что-то он не был психованным, когда забирал её маму из аэропорта вместо того, чтобы пойти с ребятами на концерт. Всё-таки Полыга крутит им, как хочет, и вспоминает о нём только тогда, когда ей что-то нужно: помочь с рефератом, услуги бесплатного таксиста или грузчика. И всё равно, отдавать её так просто Алтыну Юра не собирался.

— Да, — отозвался Бек. — Это была цитата. Кстати, если тебе от этого станет легче, то мне она пока тоже не дала, — хмыкнул он.

Стало действительно легче.

— Нет, мне станет легче, если ты не будешь отнимать мою, блядь, тачку!

— Свою «блядь, тачку», ты просрал тоже по своей вине, Юра, — рыкнул Бек. — Мне нужен автомобиль для работы. Всегда нужен. Поэтому я вынужден так поступить. Как только ты починишь мою «Мазду», я верну тебе твою развалюху. Так что… в твоих интересах сделать это быстрее.

Юра запустил пятерню в волосы и, кажется, чуть было не выдрал целый клок. Как вот Алтын себе это представляет? Нет у него таких бабок на ремонт. Если признаться родителям, то они совершат над ним линчи. И ласточку так жалко! Это деда ему подарил на совершеннолетие. И ничего она не развалюха! Да, не новая, зато любимая.

— Можешь… отработать, — словно прочитав мысли, сказал Алтын.

— Эй, ты что это удумал?!

Бек непонимающе на него глянул, а потом закатил глаза.

— Ты точно извращенец, — заключил он. — Я тачки чиню, долбоёб. Лишняя пара рук мне не помешает. Чтобы работать, Плисецкий. Работать, а не то, что ты там себе нафантазировал.

— Ладно.

— Что?

— Ладно, — раздражённо повторил Юра. — Я согласен. Как это будет происходить?

***

Они приехали к небольшому двухэтажному частному домику с выходом в гараж, над которым было что-то вроде террасы, обнесённой невысоким деревянным ограждением. Перед входом в дом и выездом из гаража лежала плитка, по обеим сторонам которой рос газон, успевший потерять летний вид, но всё равно было видно, что за ним вёлся должный уход. Юра вылез из машины, осматриваясь. Вот оно какое логово злейшего врага. Миленько.

— Ты тут живёшь? — зачем-то спросил Юра, хотя это было очевидным. — Один?

— Ага.

Они вошли внутрь, и Юра опешил прямо на пороге. Перед ним предстал не дом, а грёбанная мечта холостяка. Если бы Плисецкий мог, то сделал бы всё точно также. Прямо перед ним находилась лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, она же делила холл на две части. Справа были подъёмные ворота, а за ними — гараж. Воротина была поднята и открывала вид на раздолбанную «Мазду», а ещё настоящий «Харлей» и кучу, кучу всяких деталей и инструментов, что были расставлены по многочисленным полкам на стенах, исписанных граффити. Слева от лестницы находилась жилая зона: что-то вроде гостиной, совмещённой с кухней, поделённые большой плазмой на две части. Диван у окна и два кресла с низким деревянным кофейным столиком, где лежали пульты от телека и джойстики Х-бокса, а еще там стояла небольшая клетка с крыской, той самой, которой Юра пытался напугать Алтына. В кухонной зоне не было ничего лишнего: холодильник, плита, раковина и барная стойка, служащая, видимо, одновременно и разделочным, и обеденным столом. Около неё стояли два барных стула. Все полки на стенах были открытыми, без дверей, похоже, Отабек не любил шкафы. Посуды на полках так же немного, максимум человека на три. Здесь стены тоже были раскрашены под граффити, а одна, та, перед которой стоял диван — полностью из красного кирпича. Всё вокруг выглядело довольно грубо сбитым, небрежным, но однозначно стильным и очень, очень лампово. Юра даже присвистнул.

— Бля, тут охуенно, — не удержался он. — Правда.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Бек, подталкивая его вперёд. — Там под лестницей можно повесить куртку и снять обувь. Пиво будешь?

Юра кивнул. Под лестницей действительно оказалось что-то вроде прихожей. И снова открытая, никаких дверей. Он снял куртку и повесил её на крючок с черепушкой. Разулся. Даже тапочки у Алтына казались какими-то модными.

Бросив ещё раз взгляд на гараж прямо в доме, Юра пошёл к дивану, на который громко плюхнулся, осматриваясь. В воздухе пахло бензином и машинным маслом, что неудивительно, ведь воротину Бек не закрывал. Но запах этот казался приятным, лучше, чем носки Серёги.

Отабек достал из холодильника две банки пива и протянул одну Юре, разглядывающему крысу, мирно дремлющую в своей клетке, дверцы которой тоже были отрыты. Пиво оказалось дорогим и импортным. Это уже даже не удивляло.

— У тебя тут охрененно, — снова сказал Юра.

— Мне достался этот дом от сбрендившей прабабки, — ответил Бек, вытягиваясь в кресле. Перчатки он так и не снял, и они резко выделялись на светлой банке. — Тут всё было иначе. И никакого гаража, естественно. После армейки я два года потратил, чтобы привести тут всё в порядок своими силами. Постепенно, по чуть-чуть. Всё, что ты тут видишь, сделано лично мною. Кроме граффити. Их сестра рисовала.

Это впечатляло, более чем. То, что Алтын был явно рукастым парнем, было видно невооружённым взглядом, но чтобы настолько! Однако то, что он успел сходить в армию, Юру, с его белым билетом, впечатляло сильнее.

— Я думал, что ты жетончики для понта носишь, — хмыкнул Юра. — Где служил?

— В СпВ. И я ношу жетончики для понта, — добавил Бек и, кажется, улыбнулся. — Мы занимались инженерным обеспечением. Ничего такого. Я занимался почти тем же, чем и в универе.

— Всё равно круто. Меня не взяли вот вообще, — пробурчал Юра обиженно, будто Алтын виноват в этом лично.

— Плоскостопие? — спросил Бек как-то насмешливо.

Крыска в клетке потянулась и пошевелила усиками. Поглядела на Юру чёрными бусинами, но потом передумала и продолжила спать.

— Аллергия, — сказал Юра, чувствуя себя каким-то немощным.

Неудивительно, что Лере нравится этот уёбок больше. У него вот армия за плечами, работа. Учится он хорошо. Умный красивый. Одеваться умеет, вообще с чувством стиля у парня, судя по всему, всё в порядке. А эта мрачность в лице придаёт какую-то загадочность. Неприступная холодность скорее притягивает, чем отталкивает. И всё это выглядит естественным, настоящим. Юре приходится из кожи вон лезть, чтобы хоть немного соответствовать собственным идеалам. У Бека же, кажется, всё выходит само собой. Как тут не завидовать?

— На что аллергия-то?

— Почти на всё, — отозвался Юра. — На клубнику, вообще на красные продукты. На резкие запахи, на пыль, на воду. На резину, на смазку. То есть, ебаться в презиках вообще не могу. Еще на бобовые. У меня даже аллергия на некоторые таблетки от аллергии*.

— Пиздец. На воду? Это как?

— Если долго руки в воде держать, то кожа трескается.

— На пиво, смотрю, аллергии нет, — заметил Отабек, прищуриваясь.

— На алкоголь, слава богу, нет, — рассмеялся Юра.

— Ладно, — Алтын вдруг потянулся, после чего поднялся с кресла. — Пошли решать что-то с машиной.

***

Разница между Юрой и Отабеком была в том, что первый был теоретиком, а второй — практиком. Устройство двигателя Плисецкий мог объяснить спьяну ночью любому долбоящеру, и тот бы понял. А вот практические навыки в таких вопросах отсутствовали. Конечно, элементарные вещи, вроде поменять колёса или сменить масло, Юра умел, но…

— Первым делом нужно снять двери и открутить бампер, — сказал Отабек, когда они переместились в гараж, вооружившись ещё пивом. — Готовься, в ближайшее время у тебя будут нескончаемые дни жестянщика. Бампер мы вытянем, три двери тоже, но с водительской придётся попотеть, её ты изуродовал с особенным усердием.

— И что мы с ней будем делать?

Юра мялся с ноги на ногу, прикидывая объем предстоящих работ. И это был какой-то пиздец. Впрочем, он сам был виновником этого пиздеца. На что он рассчитывал? Никто не оставил бы такого вандализма просто так. Ему ещё повезло. Бек вёл себя более, чем адекватно.

— Вырежем кусок с вмятиной, — сказал Бек, задумчиво прикусив губу. — Приварим новый. Затрём. Зашпаклюем. Покрасим. Нужно у брата забрать оборудование. В любом случае, — махнул он рукой в перчатке, — до этого ещё как до Китая. Сначала нужно всё скрутить. Поехали?

Бек включил бодрую клубную музыку на стереосистеме, что стояла на одной из полок, и они «поехали». Когда у Юры что-то не получалось, Алтын, как ни странно, не пытался его припустить или прикалываться. Он терпеливо объяснял: что к чему, показывая наглядно. На самом деле, стоило признать, что работать с ним было интересно.

Ближе к ночи они выдохлись, сделав, казалось, ничтожно мало, а вот выпили довольно много. Юра порядком прихмелел, хотя, скорее всего, его таблетки для головы нельзя было смешивать с алкоголем. Впрочем, он, наконец, сумел расслабиться и перебороть перманентное желание придушить чёртового казаха.

Они стояли у полуразобранной «Мазды», Юра допивал последнюю банку пива, Бек вытирал пальцы и перчатки тряпкой, когда из форточки показалась кошачья морда, одна сторона которой была изуродована, похлеще тачки Алтына.

— О Господи, что ты с ним сделал?! — воскликнул Юра.

Кошак, тем временем ловко спрыгнул с форточки и засеменил к тарелке с кормом, которую Юра заметил только сейчас.

— Я вытащил её из горящего дома, — сказал Бек бесцветно. — Она была беременная. Но… в общем, ветеринары сделали всё, что могли, но котят у неё больше быть не может. Но зато она подружилась с твоей крысой. Кажется, она думает, что это котёнок. Они вместе спят и всё такое. Эй, Юр, чего с тобой?

Юра стоял широко распахнув глаза, часто моргая. Из-за большого количества алкоголя, смешанного с таблетками, взгляд расфокусировался, но он старательно заглядывал в лицо парня, который… который спас кошку из пожара и говорил об этом так, будто это ничего не значило. Будто он просто перевёл бабулю через дорогу, хотя… в современном мире и это подвиг. Бека оставил крысу и обустроил ей домик. Бека спас кошку.

— Ты поэтому не снимаешь перчатки? — догадался он. — Ожоги прячешь?

Бек кивнул, невесело усмехнувшись. Плисецкий, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, схватил парня за руку, пытаясь снять митенку. Отчего-то ему стало просто необходимо увидеть эти шрамы.

— Не нужно, — произнёс Алтын твёрдо, накрывая Юркины пальцами своими, чтобы прервать попытки Плисецкого стянуть перчатку.

Юра, оправдывая звание «психованного», зарычал и продолжил попытки. Это привело к полушуточной борьбе, потому что одному из них было не слишком весело. Отабек запыхтел, пытаясь вырваться, но Плисецкий вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Алтын был сильнее, но Юра превосходил в ловкости и прыти. Он хорошо гнулся и уворачивался, но в какой-то момент потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, снова приложившись многострадальной головой.

— Блядь, ты в порядке? — спросил запыхавшийся Бек, рухнувший сверху, больно припечатывая к холодной поверхности.

Они оказались лицом к лицу, и эта глупая возня, которую устроил Юра, чтобы вырваться, внезапно отдалась тяжестью в паху, в который Алтын упирался своим членом. Членом, который среагировал на реакцию Юры. Плисецкий сглотнул, ошарашенно моргая, лёжа под другим парнем, который выглядел хоть и менее растерянным, но, всё же так, будто его, наконец, удалось застать врасплох. Юра дёрнулся, но сделал только хуже, проехавшись возбуждённой плотью по паху Алтына. Что за…

Лицо обожгло горячим дыханием с примесью алкоголя. Вот она причина, точно. Они просто напились, а у Юры давно не было секса. Так давно, что любые прикосновения кого-то чужого, а не постыдные собственные, к стратегически важным местам, воспринимаются, как ласки. А член так и обязан реагировать на ласки, ведь так? Ничего в этом такого нет. Они просто напились, а борьба их распалила. Сейчас они поднимутся и сделают вид, что ничего не произошло.

Член так ныл и просился наружу, что Юра непроизвольно поводил бёдрами, стараясь не думать, что вообще делает. Стараясь просто не думать. Ни о чём. Отабек глухо вздохнул, снова обдавая лицо алкогольным дыханием, и опустил руку Юре на живот. Несмело провёл её вниз. Юра издал невнятный звук, призывающий ни то продолжить, ни то прекратить. Рука Бека оказалась на его члене. Это было неправильно, и это необходимо было остановить, но кончить хотелось сильнее. Кончить прямо на эти кожаные перчатки.

Отабек, не произнося и слова, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Юры, после чего дернул бегунок молнии вниз. Сейчас ещё, наверное, можно всё это остановить. Двинуть коленом по яйцам и свалить из этого странного места, вызывающего какое-то ненормальное возбуждение. Или уже нельзя?

Алтын сжал кулак на члене Юры, после чего вынул свой. О боже! Боже! Что они, Господи, творят? Плисецкий хотел закрыть глаза, хотел представить что-то ещё, кого-то другого, Леру, например, но не выходило. Он не мог не смотреть. Не мог отвести глаз от сильного подбородка с виднеющимися тёмными волосками, от полных, сжатых губ, от складки на переносице. Красивое, мрачное, сосредоточенное лицо. А ещё руки, долбаные руки в долбаных кожаных митенках, обхватившие оба их члена, стиснувшие их так, что почти больно, но, на самом деле, хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. Отабек дрочил так, будто Юра делал это с собой сам. Двигал рукой резко, рвано, быстро, громко пыхтя, как «шестёрка» со сломанным глушаком.

Плисецкий растворялся в ощущениях. Кожа перчаток была шершавой, пальцы Бека гораздо мягче, а кожица члена, прижатого к его собственному, бесконечно нежной. Этот контраст разрывал на части. Это всё разрывало. Продолжительное отсутствие секса дало о себе знать, и Юра быстро кончил, выгибаясь, как девчонка, громко вскрикивая что-то матерное. Кончил, как и хотел, прямо на пальцы в обрезанной чёрной коже. Бек добавил своей спермы через пару секунд, громко рыкнув и навалившись сверху всем весом.

Они немного отдышались. Когда во вновь разбитой голове появились хоть какие-то мысли, Алтын уже сполз с Юры, натянул штаны и закурил, облокотившись спиной на полуразобранную «Мазду». Поднявшись, Плисецкий обтёрся тряпкой, поправил одежду. Взял из пачки сигарету и ушёл за курткой. Накинув её, он вышел из дома Отабека, не сказав тому и слова. На улице снова поливал дождь. Юра бросил тоскливый взгляд на свой автомобиль, припаркованный у чужого дома. Сегодня Алтын забрал у него абсолютно всё, даже чувство собственного достоинства. Стараясь просто не думать о том, что произошло, Юра зашагал к метро. Он больше никогда не переступит порог этого дома. И хер с ней, с тачкой. Если она так нужна этому долбоёбу — пусть забирает.

__________________  
* Про аллергию всё правда. Есть такие уникумы.


	4. Бэнг-бэнг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрэк этой главы Bang Bang - Hollywood Undead 
> 
> Слушать тут - https://vk.com/audios91384660?section=playlists&z=audio_playlist91384660_3
> 
> Перевод тут - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hollywood_undead/bang_bang.html
> 
> Группа вк - https://vk.com/i_mne_ne_khvatit_neba, где я вас очень жду

I fall to pieces  
Я рассыпаюсь на осколки,  
Because I'm already broken  
Потому что уже сломлен,  
The words, they come  
Слова, они доходят,  
But then they softly go unspoken  
И постепенно уходят в небытие

Холодные струи воды облегчали боль в спине и затылке, которая усилилась после встречи с полом в гараже Алтына. Жаль, что вода ничего не могла поделать со спазмами в груди и непроизвольной дрожью в руках. Что они наделали? Что они, блядь, наделали?!

Юра содрогнулся и неестественно скрючился, обнимая колени руками. Хорошенько проревелся, пока была такая возможность: душ, поливающий сверху, смешивался с постыдными слезами, маскируя их так же, как и короткие всхлипы. И пусть их некому было услышать — Серёга уехал к родакам в область, всё равно. Юра не плакал с восьмого класса школы и не мог позволить, чтобы его слабость заметили даже стены.

Просидев под холодной водой до тех пор, пока кожа не начала синеть, Плисецкий всё-таки вылез из ванной, кое-как вытерся, надел первые попавшиеся рваные трико и завалился прямо на полу в гостиной. Ковёр пах ногами Серёги и был набит пылью и ошмётками чипсов, и сухариков. Лежать на нём было невыносимо. Когда приедет Серый, нужно заставить его убраться. В конце концов, скоро Новый год. Да и вообще, сколько можно игнорировать этот свинарник.

Телефон моргнул, показывая, что зарядился. Юра встал с пола, выдернул смарт из розетки и уселся на диван. Открыл поисковик и долго гипнотизировал его взглядом, после чего, наконец, набрал: «Мы с приятелем подрочили друг другу, теперь я гей?». На запрос выскочила тьма тьмущая страниц, и Плисецкий ткнул первую попавшуюся. Там оказались нелепые и постыдные истории, которыми люди делились друг с другом, слабо связанные с его проблемой. Переходя со страницы на страницу, Юра всё же наткнулся на более или менее подходящий форум. Как оказалось, парни так делают. И многие из них не считают, что в этом есть что-то ТАКОЕ. Кто-то даже писал, что у них с другом вообще традиция такая — раз в месяц сходить в баню и подрочить вместе, мол, так веселее и приятнее, чем самому себе. Пользователи, пишущие всё это, были разных возрастов и социальных статусов. Кто-то даже был женат и с детьми. Легче от этого почему-то не стало.

Отбросив телефон в сторону, предварительно очистив историю запросов, Плисецкий включил на ноуте «Ассасина», но игра не клеилась. Мысли так и возвращались к кожаным перчаткам, перепачканным белёсой спермой. Его спермой. На руках парня. Парня, которого он, вроде как, терпеть не может. Юра зарычал и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Встал, походил по квартире, заламывая руки и кусая губы, время от времени пытаясь выдрать из ноющей головы пару клоков волос. Интересно, Алтыну так же паршиво? Хотелось, чтобы ему было ещё хуже, если такое вообще возможно.

Ноги сами принесли Плисецкого в спальню. Он подошёл к письменному столу, присел на корточки и открыл средний ящик, заваленный кучей хлама: курсачи, тетради с лекциями, распечатки с табами и прочей хренью. В самом низу Юра отыскал старый, потрёпанный блокнот, а в нём она — фотография, которая не подверглась ритуальному сожжению, как все другие ей подобные, только чтобы не забывать, каким человеком он больше не станет никогда.

С цветного снимка на Юру смотрел светловолосый зеленоглазый мальчишка в чёрном обтягивающем костюме. Мальчик стоял у балетного станка и демонстрировал идеальную растяжку. Длинные волосы, собранные по бокам в косы, делали его нежное лицо похожим на девчачье. Тонкие черты, изящные изгибы хрупкого тела и улыбка до ушей. Наверное, это был последний раз, когда Юра так улыбался. Тогда же он в последний раз и плакал. Именно в этот день после занятий его одноклассники популярно объяснили тринадцатилетнему Плисецкому, почему парню не стоит носить длинные волосы и заниматься балетом. После таких доступных объяснений Юра провёл в больнице месяц, перевёлся в другую школу, отстриг волосы и заявил родителям, что больше никогда никаких танцев. Мама была расстроена, нежные черты сына её умиляли, она звала его эльфом, а папа — феечкой. Беззлобно. Он, как человек искусства, не видел ничего страшного в увлечениях Юры. А вот самого Юру с тех пор воротило даже от намёка на слово женственность, которая ни в какую не хотела его покидать, въевшаяся в образ, словно раковые клетки.

Но Плисецкий не был собой, если бы не добился поставленной цели — больше никогда не быть слабым, любой ценой. Он висел на турниках, чтобы хоть как-то прибавить в росте, качал пресс, отжимался, бегал по утрам и вечерам, жрал на убой и постоянно нарывался на драки, потому что лучшая защита — это нападение. Времени, чтобы выглядеть так, как сейчас, и производить впечатление «нормального крутого парня» понадобилось больше, чем хотелось бы. В новой школе к нему так часто не цеплялись, но всё равно время от времени задирали, потому что миловидной мордашке завидовали даже первые красавицы школы. А Юра из-за неё разбил не одно зеркало. К выпускному черты его лица слегка огрубели и заострились. За последние два года почти стали устраивать. Плисецкий не потерял смазливости, но с девочкой его больше не путали. Наоборот, теперь он девочкам нравился. И всё же таким, как Отабек, ему не стать. Вот, кто эталон мужской красоты.

Горько усмехнувшись, Юра откинул фотографию в сторону. И всё же именно «эталон» первый полез к нему в штаны. Плисецкий, между прочим, до него даже не дотронулся! Противный внутренний голос напомнил о том, у кого из них двоих член встал раньше. А еще, кто кого первым укусил в губы.

— Это всё бухло, ясно?! — сказал Юра валяющейся на полу фотографии. — И сублимация. Агрессия зачастую провоцирует возбуждение. Во время конфликтов в кровь выбрасывается большая доза адреналина и тестостерона. Всё логично.

Улыбающийся мальчик со снимка ничего не ответил. Юра потёр виски. Кажется, он не только психованный, он — натуральный псих! «Натуральный ли?» — Издевательски спросил внутренний голос, вызывая дикое желание что-нибудь расхерачить.

***

The days are getting shorter  
Дни становятся короче,  
Infinite in disorder  
Постоянно в расстройстве,  
Swimming in the torture  
Плаваешь в муках,  
Sanity is on the border  
Здравомыслие на грани

Полночи в тщетных попытках заснуть, окончательно уверовав в собственную натуральность, Юра продумывал наиболее подходящую линию поведения с Отабеком. В своих мыслях он метался от идеи молча отпиздить извращенца в подворотне до полного игнора, но каждый раз стопорился, стоило только представить их встречу в деталях. Что вот ему сказать или не сказать? Как смотреть в глаза или не смотреть? Несколько раз Плисецкий даже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы тихонечко перевестись из универа куда-нибудь на Аляску. Снова трусливо сбежать, как тогда из школы? Ну, уж нет. Максимум, что Юра себе позволит — это отсидеться пару дней дома. У него всё равно справка. А потом календарь сообщил, что на дворе, вообще-то выходные, и в универ, как бы, и не нужно.

Большую часть воскресенья измотанный физическими и душевными терзаниями Юра проспал. Потом подрочил на фотки Полыги в купальнике, и жизнь заиграла новыми красками. На сиськи Леры в купальнике, пусть и с явным пуш-апом, стояло железобетонно. Значит, всё с ним в порядке. А затем и сама Лера нарисовалась в сети и написала ему первая! И главное, она не просила что-нибудь для неё сделать, как это бывало обычно, а просто пригласила на чай и фильм.

Плисецкий сорвался, как в жопу ужаленный. Он подозревал, что чай и фильм в случае с Лерочкой могут реально означать чай и фильм, но… всегда есть надежда, что в этот раз она имеет в виду именно то, что обычно имеют в виду люди, используя такой предлог.

Когда Полыга открыла дверь в спортивном костюме и в маске для лица, Юра понял, что, видимо, всё-таки чай.

***

— Я с парнем рассталась, — сказала Лера, ставя перед Плисецким кружку чая. — А с тобой что произошло?

С парнем? Каким ещё парнем?

Юра уклончиво ответил, что подрался, мол, ничего страшного. Упоминать Алтына лишний раз он не собирался, тем более этим загадочным парнем оказался вовсе не Отабек. Оказалось, Лера встречалась с каким-то чуваком ещё со школы. И вот, классика жанра — мудак ей изменил. И чего ему не хватало? Да если бы она хоть капельку ответила Юре взаимностью, он стал бы счастливейшим человеком на земле! Нужно быть абсолютным кретином, чтобы изменять такой, как Лерка.

Примерно это Плисецкий девушке и сказал. Лера улыбнулась, поблагодарила и сказала, что он — «очень хороший».

— Как Алтын, да? — всё-таки не выдержал Юра. — Что у тебя с ним?

— Ничего, — удивилась она и, кажется, искреннее. — Я ему сказала, что мы можем только дружить, потому что у меня есть… был тогда парень. Может, не стоило, в свете последних событий. Он очень… обаятельный. И умный. И талантливый, и…

— Лер, прекрати, а?

— Прости, — захлопала она глазами.

— Зачем я здесь?

— Мне просто было скучно и одиноко, — пожала она плечами. — Я надеялась, что ты меня отвлечёшь. Ты всегда заставляешь меня смеяться. Прости, если нарушила твои планы…

Словно в игре, перед внутренним интерфейсом Плисецкого выскочило два диалоговых окна. Выбрав первое, он должен был послать Полыгу ко всем чертям, сказать, что его порядком подзадолбали её манипуляции, и больше вестись на них он не намерен. Пусть поищет себе другого дебила, который будет решать её проблемы и развлекать, пока ей скучно. Второй вариант был более лайтовым. По этому сценарию Юре следовало улыбнуться и сказать, что, конечно, он всегда рядом в трудную минуту. За этим же и нужны друзья, правда, Лерочка?

Плисецкий так и не успел выбрать, потому что телефон запищал сообщением: «Я поменял твоему «Анусу» свечи и масло. А еще подкрутил тормоза. Тебя сегодня ждать или как?». От негодования Юра открыл рот и завис. Во-первых, откуда у уёбка его номер? Во-вторых, какого, блядь, хуя? Выпустив воображаемый пар из ноздрей, Юра набрал: «Да, скоро буду». Сейчас он приедет. Сейчас он так приедет! Он выскажет всё, что думает, а ещё заберёт свою тачку, и не ебёт! Ничего ему Алтын не сделает! А если сделает, то хуй с ним. Придётся рассказать родакам, ну и ладно. Зато он избавится от этого долбоёба, одно существование которого не даёт нормально жить.

— Мне надо уехать, Лер, — сказал Юра, поднимаясь со стула. — Дела. Встретимся в универе.

Он махнул опешившей девушке и сбежал из квартиры, хотя в любой другой день продал бы душу, чтобы остаться в этом самом месте.

***

— Ты вовремя, умеешь делать уколы? — спросил Отабек, освобождая проход, словно и не заметил, какой грозный посыл Юра вкладывал в свой яростный стук.

Плисецкий так и завис, сбитый с толку. Он, вообще-то, приехал на разборки, чтобы отстоять свою честь и вернуть машину, а не…

На полу у лестницы на подстилке лежала собака, хаски, в ветеринарном конусе и с перебинтованными лапами. Она глянула на Юру грустными голубыми глазами и слабо вильнула хвостом. Будто бы приветственный кивок.

— Сегодня забрал её из ветеринарки, — Бек явно думал, что проясняет ситуацию.

— Её ты откуда спас? — спросил Плисецкий, присаживаясь на корточки перед страдалицей.

— Её машина сбила три дня назад, — отозвался Алтын, набирая в шприц из нескольких ампул, расставленных на ступеньке. — Я отвёз её к вету, оставил там на время операции и первого восстановления. Сегодня позвонили, чтобы забрал, потому что хозяева пока не отыскались. Ей нужно делать уколы, умеешь?

— Ты, блядь, как Эйс Вентура, — хмыкнул Юра, позабыв первичную цель своего визита.

— И не говори, — вздохнул Отабек. — Мне реально вечно попадаются какие-нибудь поломанные чудища.

— М-да-а-а. Уколы я ставить не умею.

— Тогда подержи её, пока я буду колоть. Вряд ли она умудрится тебя цапнуть в этом колпаке. Но всё равно, понежнее. Ей и так досталось.

Уколы псина выдержала стоически, после чего Бек угостил её какой-то собачьей вкусняшкой. На возню пришли посмотреть кошка и крыса. Крыска наблюдала издалека, а вот кошка совала свою многострадальную мордочку в самое пекло.

— Белль! Съебись, пожалуйста, — шикнул на неё Алтын совсем не строго. — Тоже хочешь укол? Давно не было?

— Белль? Ты назвал её так?

— Да, — пожал плечами Отабек, закупоривая ампулы с лекарствами. — Её прежние хозяева не захотели оставлять такую кошку. У них маленький ребёнок, и они не хотели, чтобы она была напоминанием тех событий. Не знаю, как её звали раньше. Но мне хотелось, чтобы она чувствовала себя красивой. Для девочек это важно.

Бек отвёл глаза и, о боги, кажется, смутился! Во всяком случае, его щёки слегка заалели, что заставило смутиться и Плисецкого. Они внезапно оба пожалели, что затронули эту тему, и стали делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Алтын вообще в этом оказался мастером. Он в принципе делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Абсолютно. Ни намёка на вчерашний вечер. И нападать с выяснениями отношений после такого было бы неуместно.

— Я так заебался сегодня, — простонал Бек, плюхаясь на диван. — Как насчёт поиграть часочек в «Halo» перед тем, как начать работать?

Он кивнул на Х-бокс, и Юра, не веря собственным ушам, услышал своё сдавленное «ладно». Может, Бек вообще не помнит, как лез Плисецкому в штаны? Или он, как те чуваки из Инета, просто не парится? Может, реально, не из-за чего париться? Ну, подрочили, кончили… не такая уж и проблема? Затронуть эту болезненную тему Юра так и не решился, внезапно подыгрывая той версии, где они оба игнорируют вчерашний вечер.

— Если хочешь пива или чего покрепче, то холодильник в твоём распоряжении, — добавил Бек, запуская игру.

— А ты?

— Завтра в универ. Я пью только перед выходными.

Юра кивнул и тоже решил ограничиться чаем, от греха подальше. Блядь, как хоть так вышло? Он же вообще не за этим приехал…

***

— Я ебал! — рыкнул Юра, откидывая джойстик, когда они в очередной раз завалили миссию.

— Блядь, поиграли часочек, — согласился Бек, кивая на часы.

— Су-у-ка, — протянул Плисецкий и схватил последний кусок пиццы в коробке, которую они как-то успели заказать в бессознанке, почти не отвлекаясь от «Halo». — Метро закрылось.

— Оу. Давай я отвезу тебя?

— Да, давай ты отвезёшь меня на моей машине! — мгновенно завёлся Юра, будто и не было этих мирных часов, во время которых они помогали Мастеру Чифу и просто болтали обо всём.

Бек рассказал, почему проебал после армии целых два года — вообще не собирался восстанавливаться. Хотел заниматься тачками и мотоциклами, тусить в клубах и жить на широкую ногу. Потом, после пожара в соседском доме, что-то в нём перещёлкнуло, и Алтын решил, что вышка ему не повредит. Юра чуть было не ляпнул, что вообще мечтал быть балеруном, но во время прикусил язык. Он лишь сказал, что компы, радиоуправляемые машинки и вертолёты всегда не давали ему покоя, поэтому и поступил на робототехнику. Скорее спонтанно, чем осознанно. А еще потому, что это по-пацански. Этого он тоже, правда, не озвучил.

— Опять начинаешь? — идеальные брови сошлись на переносице. Алтын пошевелил одну из своих перчаток.

Сегодня на нём были не те, что вчера. Вчерашние — просто с обрезанными пальцами. Эти какие-то мажорные, с клёпками. Юра сглотнул и отвёл глаза, пытаясь прогнать устойчивую неприятную ассоциацию.

— Поехали, — проговорил он сдавленно, чувствуя, как вновь возвращается головная боль. — Завтра вставать рано.

Алтын сжал губы, забрал у Юры джойстик и выключил Х-Бокс. Покрутил на пальце ключи от «Шевроле», на которых всё ещё болтался Юркин брелок с тигром. Плисецкий надел парку, погладил Белль на прощание, а затем - пока ещё безымянную собаку.

— Что будешь делать, если хозяева не найдутся? — Спросил он, садясь на пассажирское сидение СВОЕГО автомобиля. — Себе оставишь?

— Ну, а куда её деть? — спросил Бек, включая своих любимых U2. — Хотя мне не особо нравятся хаски. Они хоть и милые на морду, но психованные и невоспитанные, прямо, как ты.

— Эй! — Плисецкий даже не знал, за что зацепиться первым: за «милый на морду» или «психованный и невоспитанный».

— Если бы я выбирал собаку, то это был бы лабрадор, — пресёк Алтын возмущения. — Ретривер. Они классные. Добрые, послушные, верные.

— Я хотел бы кота, — сказал Плисецкий, задумчиво. — Но у меня аллергия.

— Ты вроде нормально реагируешь на Белль…

— Так она — кошка. У меня именно на котов.

— Плисецкий, — присвистнул Бек. — Ты ебанутый по всем пунктам, знаешь?

— Иди ты…

— Пьеха.

— Что?

— Эдита Пьеха, — рассмеялся Отабек. — Так моя сестра говорит, вместо «иди ты». А ещё она говорит «Константин» вместо «констатировать факт», «я — розмарин», если хочет сказать, что её разморило, и называет грейпфруты «гей фруктами».

— Сколько ей лет?

— Семнадцать. Она милая. Не то, что ты.

Юра фыркнул и отвернулся к окну. Они уже подъезжали к месту, ночью дорога всегда как-то по-приятнее и побыстрее. Со дня на день начнётся зачётная неделя, а там — Новый год. Правда, дождь за окном новогоднего настроения отчего-то не прибавлял.

На парковке, как обычно, нормально не работало ни одного фонаря. Бек кое-как ткнулся неподалёку от подъезда в миллиметре от рядом припаркованного «Лексуса». Плисецкий закатил глаза, вот как ему вылезать?

— Я, кстати, прикуриватель тебе тоже починил, — вдруг сказал Алтын, по-хозяйски доставая из бардачка пачку сигарет и отодвигая кресло назад.

Юра, было, открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, мол, в его машине не курят, а потом забил. Кого он обманывает? Весь салон пропах никотином, да и дыра в сидении сдаст его с потрохами. Решив проверить работу хвалёного прикуривателя, он стащил у Алтына сигарету из пачки. Открыв окно, Плисецкий затянулся, выпуская дым через нос. Как ни странно, вечер вышел неплохим, хотя всё совсем пошло не по плану. Отабек, если откинуть все их стычки в сторонку, прикольный парень. Интересный собеседник и…

Додумать Юра не успел, потому что, пытаясь стряхнуть пепел в пепельницу, случайно бросил сигарету прямо Отабеку между ног. Тот дёрнулся и заматерился, топча ногой упавший на пол бычок. Плисецкий принялся извиняться и смахивать оставшийся пепел с ширинки Бека…

Тяжёлая ладонь, обтянутая жёсткой кожей, опустилась на Юрину руку, припечатывая её к паху, настойчиво сжимая пальцы. Чёрные глаза Алтына сверкнули в темноте, заставляя весь воздух выйти из лёгких Плисецкого. Кровь вновь закипела, приливая с удвоенной силой ко всем местам. В голову словно запустили трояна, который выборочно принялся удалять воспоминания. Те, где Юре было плохо после прошлого раза, мгновенно стёрлись, и остались только те, где ему было сказочно хорошо во время. От внезапно накатившего возбуждения, сродни спонтанно вылитому на голову холодному ушату воды, тряхануло так, будто закоротило. Юра сжал пальцы на выросшем бугорке, сдавленном джинсой. Бек громко задышал через нос.

Нужно валить. Валить отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока это снова не произошло…

And your life can end inside a moment  
И твоя жизнь может закончиться мгновенно,  
It slips by the more you try to hold it  
Она ускользает тем быстрее, чем сильнее ты хватаешься за неё,  
It's alright 'cause everybody knows it  
Это нормально, ведь каждый знает об этом,  
Life's like a trigger when you pull it, like a bullet  
Жизнь, словно спусковой крючок, когда ты спускаешь его, словно вылетающая пуля:  
BANG BANG BANG!  
Бах-бах-бах!

Юра ловко перелез через коробку передач и оказался у Отабека на коленях. Если уж снова падать, то он будет «у руля». Это будет его решение, а не чьё-то другое. Его собственные ошибки.

Что думал обо всём этом Отабек, угадать было невозможно. Его лицо было сосредоточенным и суровым. Глаза метали молнии, а ноздри раздулись, пока он сам высвобождал себя из джинсов, глядя, как Плисецкий делает то же самое, рискуя вот-вот свалиться. Стараясь не дать ему сползти с колен, Бек положил обе руки Юре на задницу и подтянул к себе ближе. Их налитые кровью члены стукнулись друг о друга. Они оба издали хриплые звуки, когда Юра обхватил оба органа двумя руками и принялся рвано двигаться.

Снова хотелось разреветься, а ещё, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, потому что ещё ни разу в жизни Юра так сильно не желал кого-то, как сейчас. Хотелось просто прикасаться и прижиматься. И целоваться. Но…

— Слушай, я — не гей, — сказал он в полные, влажные губы, которые Алтын приблизил к нему, словно читая мысли.

Не самая уместная фраза для парня, дрочащего член другого парня и дуреющего от этого занятия, но Плисецкий хотел, чтобы Бек это знал.

— Я, вроде, тоже им не был, — прохрипел Отабек, прижимая к себе за талию. — Но так приятнее, — он снова предпринял попытку к поцелую, но Юра отстранился.

— Поцелуй будет что-то значить…

— Не будет, — пообещал Отабек, коснувшись языком губ Плисецкого, тем самым срывая последний предохранитель.

BANG BANG BANG

Юра вгрызся в губы со вкусом никотина, которые оказались на удивление мягкими и приятными. Их языки столкнулись, запуская череду многочисленных хитросплетений, от которых захватывало дух. Алтын божественно целовался. Грубо, настойчиво, властно, неистово. Всё это приправлялось нежностью самих губ и их непередаваемым вкусом. Юра кончил через секунду после того, как его пальцы обдало чужим горячим, пытаясь, казалось, достать языком Беку до самых гланд.

Расставил все точки над «и». Молодец.

Задыхаясь бурлящей смесью восторга и лютой ненависти к себе самому, Плисецкий ткнулся Алтыну в ключицу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Пахло гелем для душа и свежим потом. Вкусно пахло, даже разбитый недавно нос мог это почувствовать.

— Это больше не должно повториться, — сказал Юра хрипло, перелез обратно на пассажирское сидение и натянул джинсы.

— Ладно.

И видеться им всё-таки больше не стоит. Во всяком случае, оставаться наедине.

Плисецкий хлопнул дверью автомобиля так, будто он больше совсем ему не принадлежит. Осталось ли вообще то, что ему принадлежит?


	5. Отъебись (FUCKIN' OFF!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундрек Lumen - F..k off  
> Сушаем в плейлисте в группе https://vk.com/i_mne_ne_khvatit_neba

Когда у всех make up,  
У меня — face off.  
Нет лица! Fuckin' off!  
Я всю ночь не спал,  
Я теперь не здоров…  
Не здоров! Fuckin' off!

Яна залпом допила свой мартини, отбросила пластиковый стаканчик в сторону и залезла к Плисецкому на колени. Сжала бёдра, поёрзала, обняла парня за шею, приблизила красные губы ко рту Юры. Половина помады осталась на стаканчике. Контур слегка размазался. Девушка снова нетерпеливо покачала бёдрами. Плисецкий отвис и погладил её по ляжке, запустил ладонь под узкую мини.

Яна сдула со своего длинного острого носа высветленную чёлку и улыбнулась. Она была из тех, кого сложно назвать красавицей, но умело нанесённый слой штукатурки и сиськи третьего размера прекрасно скрашивали все недостатки. А ещё без косметики её мало кто видел, потому, что такие как Яна, не остаются на ночь. У каждого уважающего себя парня есть подобная подруга, чей номер у него на быстром наборе для особо тяжёлых случаев. И Юра не сомневался — у него случай тяжеленный.

Плисецкий слегка брезговал, лишь примерно зная, сколько парней побывало в девушке с пугающей фамилией — Залёткина. Она не была шлюшкой в общепринятом понимании. Во всяком случае, денег не просила. Просто любила секс и никогда не отказывала. И, тем не менее, послужной список Яны слегка пугал. Особенно, когда у тебя аллергия на гондоны, а она — Залёткина. Правда, вопреки каламбуру, вроде, ни от кого не залетала. Говорила, что пьёт противозачаточные. Только от возможных ЗППП таблетки, увы, не спасают. Однако риск словить каких-нибудь мандавошек Юре казался оправданным, если это излечит его от заболевания пострашнее, со сложной симптоматикой из кожаных перчаток, стойкого мужского парфюма вперемешку с потом, спермой и потрясающими поцелуями.

Яна высвободила Юру из футболки и принялась оставлять помадные следы на его бледной груди, спускаясь ниже. Плисецкий задрал голову и уставился в потолок. В углу отвалилась пластиковая плитка, а вон у люстры вообще вмятина. Это Серёга на прошлый Новый год шампанское так отрывал. Или на двадцать третье. Когда дружбан вернётся, нужно и с потолком что-то сделать во время запланированной генеральной уборки.

— Ты перебухал или что? — спросила Яна недовольно.

В её мягких пальчиках находился полувялый член Плисецкого. Юра вздохнул. Если он ещё и не встанет, то всё. Можно сразу в петлю.

— Ладно, сейчас исправим, — бодро добавила Залёткина, сползая на пол.

Девушка стянула с Юры джинсы и, широко раздвинув тому ноги, принялась за дело. Когда красные губы сомкнулись на головке, член радостно дёрнулся.

«Да, исправь меня, пожалуйста», — взмолился Плисецкий про себя, гоня дурные мысли прочь. Пытаясь просто не думать, что такое с ним впервые, когда необходимы какие-то усилия, чтобы привести его в боевую готовность. Раньше при одном только слове «минет» и «баба» он мог сразу кончить. Блядь!

На умелые ласки, впрочем, последовала вполне приличная реакция, позволяющая хоть немного расслабиться. Юра старательно наблюдал, как его совсем непорнографичный член скрывается до самого конца во рту расстаравшейся Яны. Вот у Бека член был весьма порнографичным, как из самого дорогого ролика: крупная головка, резко выделяющиеся вены, длина, толщина — всё как надо. Надеясь, что всё же совсем не мысли о детородном органе другого парня привели его в чувства, Юра притянул девушку к себе и задрал ей юбку. Яна отодвинула стринги в сторону и насадилась сама. Вспомнив, что у неё классные сиськи, Плисецкий расстегнул блузку девушки и задрал лифчик. Ну да, красивые.

Оргазм так и не наступал. Залёткина скакала на нём, развратно постанывая и, кажется, даже не придуривалась. Юра начал чувствовать себя её личным дилдо. Впервые в жизни девушка кончила с ним первая, а потом и ещё раз. Ситуацию нужно было срочно спасать, и Плисецкий зажмурился. Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Перед глазами возникли насмешливая улыбка и чёрные блестящие глаза. Глаза, прожигающие из-под густых угольных ресниц. И эти руки. Чёртовы руки в коже. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы не упасть в глазах Яны. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не подняться в собственных.

***

Ночь Камасутры,  
И дикое утро,  
Дикое утро, хмурое утро…  
За полчаса сна  
Я отдал бы слона.  
Пусть мне приснится  
Полёт из окна…  
Автобус пыльный  
Крутит мили.  
Пыль и жара меня чуть не убили.  
А мне бы свободу  
И два колеса,  
Два колеса и чудеса

Обычно понедельник — это день-пиздень, да он таким и был. Проёбанная учёба ради секса с Яной должного удовлетворения не принесла, но то, что и вторник примет эстафету, стало настоящим ударом. Ёжась от холода в негласной курилке универа, Юра жалел, что не остался дома, как и хотел, до того момента, когда вспомнил, что по вторникам у них «Экономика и управление инновационными проектами», которую не стоит прогуливать во время приближающейся сессии, пусть и со справкой. Антона Павловича справки не интересовали.

Ребята из курилки предсказуемо засыпали Плисецкого вопросами о том, кто умудрился подпортить его «смазливый ебальник», но Юра предпочитал отшучиваться, опасаясь, что любое упоминание Алтына приведёт к тому, что все всё узнают. Ему даже казалось, что они уже знают. Видят, что тело Плисецкого плохо слушается. Слышат, что его голос срывается, а руки подрагивают. Хорошо, что холодно. Можно списать тремор на ледяной ветер и те пару снежинок, которое небо выдавило из себя, словно в насмешку.

На парковку въехал Юркин «Шевроле». Точнее, прилетел, принёсся, примчался. Он втиснулся в аккурат между «Лексусом» и «Вольво» в сантиметре от бордюра. Даже скорости не сбавил на повороте, еблан. А ещё что-то там про Юру вякал, ну!

— Юр, почему Алтын на твоей тачке? — спросил Сашка Арепьев, чувак из группы Отабека.

Юра вздрогнул. Бля. Точно. Логичный вопрос, а логичного ответа на него не было.

— Долгая история, — уклончиво ответил Плисецкий, глядя, как Алтын вышагивает к ним небрежной походкой. Бриолинщик* ебанный.

Отабек подошёл, и все принялись с ним оживлённо здороваться. И когда только успел со всеми подружиться? Юра залип на белой футболке с надписью «Made in Kazakhstan», на которой болтались неизменные жетоны. И как только в такой минус не мёрзнет в кожанке, да ещё и нараспашку? Он же из жарких степей прибыл, должен плохо переносить холода. Впрочем, Юра даже и не знал, прибыл к ним Отабек или тут родился. Хотя, вон написано, что заделали его в Казахстане. Но, может, только заделали? Может, родили тут.

Алтын протянул Юре руку для приветствия, и тот снова дёрнулся. Эти перчатки теперь приобрели настолько стойкую ассоциацию, что обычное рукопожатие казалось теперь чем-то греховным и нежелательным. Но игнорировать руку в присутствие зрителей — это лишь вызывать ещё больше вопросов. Пришлось ответить. Отабек сжал пальцы Юры, и того коротнуло. Щёки мгновенно заалели.

— С каких это пор вы не грызётесь? — снова подал голос Сашка.

— О, мы теперь лучшие друзья, правда, Юрочка? — оскалился Бек.

— И не говори. Не разлей вода, — согласился Плисецкий, отзеркаливая оскал.

— Это ты его так? — не унимался Арепьев, кивая на Юру.

— Не, — отозвался Алтын. — Ты что. Я бы никогда не ударил лучшего друга. Он мне, в конце концов, вон тачку подарил.

— Гори в аду, долбоёб, — рыкнул Плисецкий, выбросил окурок в мусорку и побрёл в корпус.

Ничего он ему не дарил! Подарить — это когда добровольно. А тут у него всё конфисковали в приказном порядке. Тиран. Изверг. Мудак!

***

Полыга уже сидела на своём традиционном месте за первой партой и подправляла макияж, глядя в маленькое зеркальце. Юра по привычке сел рядом, буркнув стандартное «Привет, хорошо выглядишь», мимолётно скользя по девушке взглядом, даже не заметив, в чём она сегодня. Хотя обычно подмечал все детали и мог предоставить точный еженедельный отчёт по каждому дню, подробно рассказывающий, когда и какого цвета на ней была юбка, и какой кулончик болтался между сочных грудей.

— Привет, — сказала Лера. — Всё нормально? Ты так резко от меня сбежал в воскресенье…

— Прости, дела были. Всё нормально.

Лера, кажется, хотела что-то ещё сказать, но в аудиторию вошли Отабек с парнями из курилки, а за ними Антон Павлович, и девушка промолчала. Началась нудная лекция, но уже спустя пять минут её прервало появление декана.

— Алтын и Плисецкий, — прогремел голос тучного, плотно сбитого мужичка, — ко мне в кабинет. Живо.

Декан скрылся за дверями так же молниеносно, как и появился в них, чем вызвал поток перешёптываний. Юра сглотнул и встал, находя глазами Отабека. Тот, как обычно, выглядел невозмутимо и отстранённо.

Зачем он их вызвал, да ещё вдвоём? Юра шёл за Алтыном на третий этаж в кабинет администрации, судорожно прикидывая, мог ли их кто-то разглядеть на тёмной парковке, да ещё и так детально? А если мог, то зачем сообщил это в деканат? Да и разве декану есть до того дело? Отчисляют ли сейчас за голубизну?

— Садитесь, — сказал Пётр Александрович, когда они оба пришли «на ковёр».

Алтын невозмутимо сел на стул напротив стола декана, широко расставив ноги, обутые в начищенные берцы с цепями. Юра уселся через стул от него, засовывая руки в карманы кенгурухи.

— Вы — лучшие студенты потока, — сказал Пётр Александрович. — Поэтому, посовещавшись, мы всем преподавательским составом решили, что именно вам и стоит представлять наш университет на престижнейшем международном конкурсе инновационных проектов в машиностроении и робототехнике.

— Чё? — сорвалось с губ Плисецкого. — С ним? Да ни в жизни!

Отабек хмыкнул, а Пётр Александрович насупился.

— Так, Плисецкий, отставь свои возмущения, — рявкнул декан. — Ты — это светлая голова, полная безумных перспективных идей. Ушлый малый, хотя и с херовым характером. Алтын — выдающийся практик, спокойный и рассудительный. Из вас выйдет идеальная команда. Вы, как инь и ян, уравновешиваете друг друга.

— Хуянь! — не выдержал Юра.

— Рот закрой и слушай!

Оказалось, что письмо об участии в конкурсе пришло ещё в начале учебного года, но затерялось в потоке рекламы и было чудом найдено на днях. Конкурс очень престижный, перспективный, причём, не только для университета, но и самим участникам открывает невероятные возможности. Вот только сроки поджимают, но ничего, альма-матер верит в своих ребят!

— Таким образом, — подытожил Пётр Александрович, — сейчас вы оба собираете свои манатки и начинаете колдовать над проектом. Я не знаю, как вы это сделаете, хоть живите вместе, но через месяц всё должно быть готово. Первое место не прошу, но чтобы лауреатами стали. Всё ясно?

— А что насчёт сессии? — впервые подал голос Отабек.

— Забудьте, — отозвался декан. — Всё поставим, но… если вы облажаетесь, то мой вам совет, забирайте документы сразу, я лично удостоверюсь, чтобы вы даже физ-ру не сдали.

— Тема-то хоть какая? — спросил Юра повержено.

Пётр Александрович улыбнулся и протянул брошюру с положением конкурса. Сказал, что там всё есть.

***

— Нужно в магаз заехать. У меня никакой еды, — сказал Алтын, когда ошарашенные новостью они шли к университетской парковке.

Точнее, Юра надеялся, что не только он ошарашен, а они оба, потому что Отабек, естественно, никакой ошарашенности не демонстрировал.

— Дай ключи, я поведу, — ответил Юра, часто моргая. Почему-то вся эта творившаяся хрень не смаргивалась.

— Да ни в жизни! — явно копируя Плисецкого, отозвался Бек. — Я похож на самоубийцу?

— Тогда едем ко мне, — заупрямился Юра. — Там как раз Серёга должен приехать. И нам не будет скучно наедине.

Они встретились взглядом, и Юра прикусил язык. Вот что он сейчас сказал? Никакой тебе дрочки, если не дашь сесть за руль? То есть, Плисецкий собственным ртом озвучил, что позавчерашнее «это не должно повториться» за день стало «это должно повториться»? Что хоть, твою мать, с ним не так? Почему его тело живёт своей жизнью, абсолютно не консультируясь с мозгами?

Алтын пошевелил жевалками, глубоко задумавшись, а затем… протянул Юре ключи от «Шевроле». Значит, так он всё и понял. Значит, это Юра и сказал.

— Есть идеи? — Бек нарушил тишину, которая царила всё то время, что Плисецкий заводил мотор, выезжал с парковки и стоял на первом светофоре.

— Чё?

— Насчёт проекта. Что делать будем?

Да какой там! Главный проект под названием «моя грёбанная жизнь», Юра уже завалил. Можно создать андроида, который всё исправит?

***

— Да ёбанный насос! — завопил Бек, когда они вошли к нему в дом, загруженные пакетами с полуфабрикатами, пивом и всякой вредной хренью к пиву; в супермаркете парни сошлись на том, что, если хорошенько зарядиться, то думаться будет намного лучше. — Глупая, глупая псина!

Юра выглянул из-за плеча взбесившегося Алтына и окинул помещение взглядом. Диванные подушки были разодраны в клочья, а весь пол усыпан белым пухом. Посреди всего этого безобразия валялся весь Беков зоопарк: псина, на ней кошка, на кошке — мышка. Теремок-теремок, кто в теремочке живёт?

— Ненавижу хаски, если это не водка, — вздохнул Алтын, разуваясь. — Бешеные, психованые псины.

— Ага, прямо, как я, — добавил Юра. — Помню.

— Молодец, сечёшь фишку.

Вопреки ожиданиям Плисецкого никому особо не досталось. Бека поворчал, но сильно ругать собаку в ветеринарном конусе, видимо, совесть не позволила. Знакомьтесь, Отабек Алтын. Грозный снаружи и добрый внутри.

— Я в душ, составишь мне компанию? — спросил Бек, закончив уборку.

От такого предложения у Плисецкого чуть не выпала из рук тарелка с «Чебупелями», которые он разогревал, пока Отабек наводил порядок.

— Ты охуел или чё? — насупился Юра. — Я же сказал, что я не гей. Это всё было… тупой ошибкой. Ничего не значило.

— Ага, — безэмоционально отозвался Бек. — Так пойдёшь? Это тоже ничего не будет значить.

— Ты клинический отшибленный долбоёб! — завопил Юра, грохнув тарелку на стол. Несколько «чебупелей» вылетело. Одна закатилась под стол, что, несомненно, обрадовало собаку, мгновенно излечившуюся от хромоты. — Ты из этих, да? Часто в душ с парнями ходишь? Кидаешься на них и лезешь им в трусы? Это после армии такое? Отсутствие баб сказывается?

— Убавь громкость, — прорычал Алтын. — Я не глухой. Что ты вечно орёшь, как долбанная истеричка? И, нет, я не из этих.

— Тогда какого хуя?!

— Я не знаю, ясно?! — Бек, в отличие от Юры не кричал, но бил словами, оставляя невидимые синяки. — Я не знаю, почему мой член при виде тебя стоит намертво, как кол. Мне никогда не нравились парни. И сейчас не нравятся. И ты мне, кстати, тоже не нравишься! Человек ты, мягко говоря, говно. Не думай, что ты один не понимаешь, что между нами происходит.

— Ну, у тебя вид, будто ты в курсе, что происходит, — Юра слегка успокоился и сел на барный стул.

— Это просто вид, — хмыкнул Алтын, скрестив руки на груди. — У меня такой всегда. Люди думают, что у меня всё под контролем, и я точно знаю, что делаю. Но правда в том, что я так же, как и все, в душе не ебу, что происходит.

— И что теперь? Что мы будем делать? Кто мы друг другу?

Отабек удивлённо приподнял брови. Его губы скривились, и он как-то недовольно покачал головой, а затем сказал:

— Не еби мне мозг, Юр, а? Если не нравится что-то, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Нравится… значит, будем делать то, что нравится. Я иду в душ. Если хочешь — присоединяйся.

Алтын зашагал на второй этаж, где Юра ещё ни разу не был. Там он будет мыться. Голый. И, наверное, снимет свои перчатки. Наконец, Юре представилась возможность увидеть ожоги, которые отчего-то не давали покоя. Плисецкий положил голову на столешницу и накрыл себя руками. Нет, никакого душа. Ни в жизни!

***

Второй этаж дома впечатлил Юру не меньше первого. Спальня Бека была под стать гостиной и всему остальному. Просторная, удобная — всё необходимое и ничего лишнего. Бродя по комнате, Плисецкий сразу же оценил размеры кровати — траходром, не иначе. Юра присел на краешек траходрома и осмотрелся. Прямо перед ним была стена, которую полностью покрывали стеллажи, в них и был встроен письменный стол с ноутбуком. На полках — книги, диски, фигурки и прочие прикольные безделушки. Рядом с Юрой на кровати лежали сегодняшняя футболка Бека с надписью, что сотворили его в Казахстане, джинсы и митенки. Рука потянулась к ним сама. Плисецкий разгладил складки на белой ткани, потрогал перчатки. Вздохнул, поднялся на ноги.

Шум воды, доносившийся из ванной комнаты, не давал покоя, но Юра поплёлся к другой двери, той, что выходила на террасу. Открывать он её не решился, но через стекло она и так хорошо была видна. Лавочка, столик и плетёные качели — красота. В тёплое время года там, должно быть, сказочно хорошо. Плисецкий прижался лбом к стеклу и снова протяжно вздохнул, порождая конденсат. Изобразил на нём черепушку, затем стёр ладонью. Закрыв глаза и досчитав до десяти, Юра стянул с себя футболку и бросил на кровать. Перед тем, как снять остальную одежду, парень снова помедлил, но обманывать себя самого уже не выходило. Он хотел. Не хотел хотеть, но хотел. Может, всегда хотел. Кто ж теперь разберётся.

***

Юра приоткрыл дверь душевой кабины и решительно шагнул под струи обжигающей воды. Алтын стоял к нему спиной и представлял собою будоражащее зрелище. Парень точно никогда не останется без работы. Эти порнографичные ягодицы взорвут мир фильмов для взрослых. Красивые лопатки, словно крылья птицы, стройные ноги, стальные мышцы, и не как у Юры — сухие, а мясистые, так и хочется потрогать.

Отабек развернулся и, не колеблясь, притянул Юру к себе, вовлекая в жадный поцелуй с примесью шампуня и воды. Они были одного роста, и это оказалось… удобным. Плисецкий припечатал парня к стене, не разлепляя губ. Руки Бека хаотично скользили по его телу, вызывая мурашки, несмотря на то, что вода была почти кипятком. Как он в такой моется? Юра сейчас расплавится, сварится… просто умрёт и, может, совсем не из-за воды.

Когда чужие руки, вдоволь нагулявшись, опустились к члену, Юра приоткрыл глаза. Ну, ничего такого уж и ужасного. Да, шрамы, да много, но ведь это те шрамы, которыми стоит гордиться, а не стесняться. Глупый Алтын. Глупые они оба.

Бек вернул зависшего Плисецкого в поцелуй, взял его руку и опустил её к своему паху. Значит, сегодня они касаться себя не будут? Так ты придумал? Подрочим друг другу?

Говорят, что ванная — это плохое место для секса. Минздрав не рекомендует. И правильно делает. В этом Юра убедился, когда во время оргазма вместе с рассудком чуть не потерял сознание, а ведь это даже и не секс, кажется… Это чёрт его знает что!

Капли на запотевших стёклах снова приобрели резкость, и Юра перестал сжимать плечи Отабека до синяков, как это делал мгновение назад, чтобы не упасть. Бек, наконец, тоже выпустил его из объятий и выключил воду. Вид у него был не особенно счастливым. Такие лица бывали у мужиков в деревне, когда необходимо забить какого-нибудь порося. Юра ездил туда иногда с дедушкой. Деда любил покупать самое свежее мясо. Те дядьки выглядели так же хмуро и удручённо, но, что поделать, говорили они. Это было необходимо сделать. И им с Беком тоже. Им было необходимо, правда же?

Когда они вышли из душевой, Алтын протянул Юре полотенце, сам вытерся другим. Затем предложил домашнюю одежду. Юра возражать не стал, что уж теперь вымахиваться?

Они молча поели «чебупелей», выпили по банке пива, покурили. Потом Юра помог Отабеку поставить псине очередной укол.

— Что с проектом-то делать будем? — нарушил гнетущую тишину Бек.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Юра, оживая. — Нужно прочитать положение и просёрфить инет, может, там чего есть интересного. Вообще, наверное, нужно придумать что-то полезное. В помощь экологии или что-то такое.

— Согласен, — кивнул Отабек. — Давай так, я буду возиться с «Маздой», а ты почитаешь пока положение вслух и погуглишь. Мне лучше думается, когда руки заняты.

«А мне, когда твои руки заняты, не думается совсем», — не сказал Юра.

— Идёт, — отозвался он. — Ещё можно глянуть, чего там сотворили победители прошлых лет…

— Ага.

_____________________________  
* бриолинщик — это представитель субкультуры в США 50-х годов. Они носили косухи, берцы и т.д. можете почитать в викепедии  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B  
___________________________  
Рваные чувство подразумевают рваный текст, в моём представлении, так что возможные негодования по поводу «мозаичности» не принимаются))


	6. Ёлы-палы, киска, вся такая ерунда

Улыбаются губки,  
Улыбаются ручки,  
Улыбаются ножки,  
И живот, и спина.  
Улыбаются кошки,  
Улыбаются мышки,  
Улыбаются черви  
В куче дерьма.

О, тоска без начала,  
О, тоска без конца.

Никогда, слышите, никогда не зарекайтесь! «Я никогда не…» — это худшее, что вы можете произнести, потому что у сучки Вселенной весьма кровожадное и специфическое чувство юмора. Это касается и синонимов, ведь Юркино «ни в жизни», повторяемое, как мантра, оборачивалось против него всякий раз, стоило открыть рот.

После очередного плодотворного дня, когда парни практически определяются с основным направлением своего будущего проекта, полностью заканчивают одну из дверей «Мазды» и чинят фару, проходят одну из миссий в «Halo» и, естественно, доводят друг друга до крышесносящего оргазма, Алтын говорит собирающемуся домой Юре, что тому не обязательно уезжать. Говорит, что Юра может остаться на ночь, смысл ехать куда-то спать, если утром ему всё равно нужно быть здесь? Плисецкий поначалу, в своей привычной манере, воспринимает предложение в штыки. Произносит коронное «ни в жизни», а потом остаётся. Ведь реально, чё туда-сюда мотаться?

То же происходит в эту же самую ночь, когда Отабек объявляет, что спать они будут в одной кровати. Юра кривится и говорит, что его вполне устраивает диван. Алтын беспечно пожимает плечами и произносит хриплое: «Как хочешь, но он неудобный». А ещё весь его зоопарк обычно предпочитает спать там же. Плисецкий ворочается полночи, отлёживает бока и замахивается сгонять с лица то кошку, то мышку, то собаку, а затем поднимается наверх, к Отабеку под бок. Кровать огромная, и они даже не соприкасаются, и Юра не знает, радует его это или наоборот. 

Плисецкий пинком выпихнул дорожную сумку со своими шмотками из комнаты прямо под ноги Серёги, который всё ещё не верил, что Юра переезжает. Юра и сам не верил.

— Это странно, — заключил друг, скрестив руки на груди. — Зачем тебе жить у него? Вы терпеть друг друга не можете!

— Да, — согласился Плисецкий, отводя глаза. — Но этот проект важнее всего этого. У нас осталось всего три недели, а там ещё конь не валялся. Работы дохуя, не хочется тратить время на то, чтобы мотаться туда-сюда.

Но Юра слегка приукрасил.

Работа над проектом идёт вполне бодрым ходом, и начало положено. И не целыми днями они корпят над ним. Алтын успевает ещё и заказы выполнять, помимо починки собственной машины. К нему время от времени пригоняют разные тачки, и Юра даже иногда помогает с чем-нибудь. За всякими запчастями они тоже приноровились кататься вместе, обсуждая по дороге концепцию своего будущего творения. Кроме того, они вместе едят, спят, играют в Х-Бокс, дрочат и моются. Других границ не переходят, только поцелуи разве что становятся какими-то другими. Долгими и менее агрессивными. 

— Когда всё это закончится, то я вернусь, — сказал Юра Серёге, не зная, что именно имеет под «всем этим», но отчего-то чувствовал, что оно скоро закончится, и от этого чувства сосало под ложечкой.

— Я понимаю, но всё равно странно, — скептически заявил друг. — Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что, не поделив тёлку, вы решили замутить друг с другом, — Серый выдал ехидный смешок, а сердце Плисецкого бухнуло вниз.

— Очень смешно, — огрызнулся Юра. — Как только додумался до такой хуйни, еблан?

Серёга снова придурошно заржал, и Юра, наконец, с ним попрощался. Вместе с дорожной сумкой он схватил рюкзак с ноутом и всякими чертежами из предыдущих работ, которые могли бы оказаться им с Беком полезными. Входная дверь его квартиры громко хлопнула. Ну вот, теперь он ещё и от собственного жилища отказался. Что ещё, Алтын? Что ещё ты хочешь?

***

Отабек хотел борщ. Точнее, Юра хотел борщ, а у Алтына дома водились только полуфабрикаты, которые порядком достали. Конечно, самого Плисецкого вряд ли можно было бы назвать шеф-поваром, и они с Серёгой по большей части тоже жрали всякую херню, но по настроению он мог сварганить и первое, и второе, и компот. Такое настроение, впрочем, было нечастым. Но желудок Юры попросту отказался переваривать очередные «чебупели» или «чебупиццы», или подобную им «чебухрень».

— Я больше не могу это жрать, — взмолился Плисецкий, когда в следующий поход в супермаркет Отабек принялся накидывать в корзину всю эту «чебудрочь». — Мой желудок требует горячего.

— Свари борщ, — монотонно отозвался Бек. — Я люблю борщ.

— Я тебе, чё, жёнушка? — рассвирепел Юра. — Не буду я тебе ничего варить! Охуел в край!

— Но это ты ноешь, что хочешь горячее. Мне и так норм. Вон, купи «бомжа» и завари пожиже. Будет тебе суп, — произнёс Отабек издевательским тоном.

Юра подумал, что лапша — это идея. Не та, которая быстрого приготовления, а нормальная такая. На курице, жиденькая и с морковкой. И готовить её не сложно. Вздохнув, Плисецкий поплёлся выбирать необходимые ингредиенты, решив, что с Алтыном делиться не будет. Пусть своими «чебушнягами» давится, чебудолбоёб.

***

— Это божественно, серьёзно, — заявил Алтын, прикончив вторую порцию Юркиной лапши, которой пришлось всё-таки делиться. Впрочем, Бек разрешения не спрашивал. — Ещё б сосал ты, цены бы тебе не было, — добавил он голосом лектора, читающего теорию струн.

— Чё, бля?! — Плисецкий подавился и закашлялся. — Ни в жизни, — проговорил он сквозь выступившие слёзы, а затем прикусил язык. Херовая фраза. Работает всегда против него.

Бек одарил его насмешливой ухмылкой и начал мыть посуду, напевая под нос что-то, кажется, из «Агаты Кристи». Не дожидаясь Алтына, Юра открыл ноут и нашёл всё то, на чём они остановились, гоня от себя навязчивые образы мужского члена в своём рту, которые вызывали лишь одно желание — выблевать лапшу обратно.

Перед глазами появились многочисленные расчёты, от которых тоже тянуло блевать, а ещё корявый набросок их плавучей экофермы на солнечных батарейках, который напоминал гигантскую медузу. Эта штуковина должна была по их с Беком гениальному замыслу очищать воду и воздух, производить пищу и вообще взорвать мир своей крутостью и полезностью. А ещё это было, кажется, не совсем то, чего от них хотели*.

Ещё в самом начале работы Юра накидывает идею за идеей, но Алтын, вытягивающий в этот момент бампер, запарывает их одна за одной. Он приводит веские доводы, почему нет, но всё равно бесит. Умник, блядь. Жалче всего Юре расставаться с чем-то вроде робота-пылесоса, который в его первоначальном представлении должен кататься по лесу и собирать мусор.

— Можно сделать их в виде маленьких эвоков, — воодушевлённо предлагает Юра, нарезая круги вокруг Отабека.

— Очень мило, — отзывается Алтын, жестом прося придержать бампер, — но у нас не хватит бабок, чтобы выкупить права на использование эвоков.

— У меня мама дизайнер, — отмахивается Юра. — Она бы нарисовала что-то такое же прикольное, но не совсем эвоков.

— Отлично, и как они передвигаться будут по лесу? Там же не асфальт или ламинат. Кусты, ветки, куча херни всякой. Муравейники, в конце концов. Прикинь, какая навигация должна быть, чтобы лавировать между всем этим многообразием? Кроме того, даже если с этим мы разберёмся, толку от маленького эвока? Сколько он мусора способен будет собрать? Три бычка и две прокладки? Тут нужно что-то большое, а большое не протиснется между деревьями.

Ну, умник ебаный, вот же ж!

И так он губит почти все Юрины предложения, пока они не придумывают «Медузу». Правда, медузой это всё становится многим позже, но создание экофермы Бек впервые не отметает, что и становится стартом. 

— Как мы обзовём-то это чудище? — спросил Юра, блокируя все мысли о перспективе любых отсосов. Ну, как любых. Если бы Бек ему, он бы возражать не стал. — Хотя, у кого я спрашиваю… ты назвал обгорелую кошку Белль, а сбитую машиной собаку — Лаки!

— Вполне логичные клички. Про кошку я уже объяснял. А собаке, вообще-то, повезло. Могло бы всё закончиться хуже.

Словно согласившись с Алтыном, псина вильнула хвостом и принялась как долбанутая носиться по комнате. Кажется, хозяева так и не найдутся. Похоже, хаски останется у них. То есть, у Отабека.

— Окей, вещай своё гениальное название, — язвит Юра.

— Плибек.

— Что? Это что ещё за зверь? — морщится он.

— Ну, типа… Плисецкий и… Бек. В нашу честь.

Юра попробовал название на вкус и остался доволен. Хм. Не долго думая, он переименовывает рабочую папку в этот самый Плибек.

***  
И влюбляются вдруг  
В подсудимого судьи.  
И влюбляешься ты,  
А в другого жена,  
И влюбляются кошки,  
И влюбляются мышки,  
И влюбляются черви  
В кучу дерьма.

О, тоска без начала,  
О, тоска без конца

Юра рисовал их Плибечную медузу в 3D Max, сидя с ноутом на старой покрышке, пока Бек красил двери «Мазды», в перерывах перебирая карбюратор чьего-то допотопного «Жигуля». Все действия Плисецкого были какими-то механическими, и сконцентрироваться на работе никак не получалось, потому что сегодня утром он проснулся с осознанием того, что влюбился. А ведь до этого казалось, что ничего хуже с ним случиться уже просто не может.

Осознание пришло само собою вместе с утренним стояком. Он смотрел на спящего Бека, распластавшегося по всей кровати и почувствовал непреодолимое желание прижаться, а ещё… поцеловать шрамы на руках. Конечно, ничего из этого он не сделал. Вместо этого Юра встал, подрочил в душе и поплёлся варить кофе, проклиная тот день, когда наехал на Алтына за то, что тот сел на его место. Это невыносимо, просто невыносимо!

За две недели, что они прожили под одной крышей, Юра почти смирился, что у них обоих есть к определённым частям друг друга неконтролируемое влечение и уже, практически, не парился по этому поводу, ведь во всём остальном они с Отабеком, действительно, прекрасно сошлись. Жить с Алтыном было куда приятнее, чем с Серёгой, потому что Бек гигиеной не пренебрегал, да и вообще оказался тем ещё чистюлей. Разделение обязанностей у них произошло как-то само собой, бытовых ссор не возникало, а во время работы, будь то треклятый проект или починка очередной тачки, парни понимали друг друга почти без слов. Зачастую хватало лишь одного взгляда или кивка. И это было круто и классно, грех жаловаться. Совместная дрочка с глубокими поцелуями больше не ужасала, а воспринималась скорее как дополнительный бонус, совместный способ скинуть напряжение. Бек, казалось, не парился, поэтому и Юра стал воспринимать этот щекотливый момент проще. Ну, словили они баг, да и хрен бы с ним. Осознание влюблённости в эту позитивную картину совсем не вписывалось. Вот вообще.

Помимо ебучих бабочек в животе, которые неимоверно раздражали, добавился ещё и поток неконтролируемых вопросов, на которые страшно получить любой ответ: кто они друг другу? Чувствует ли Бек то же самое? Какие мысли обитают в его красивой голове? Что будет дальше, когда они завершат проект и починят «Мазду»? А ведь это произойдёт со дня на день! Остаться Юра не сможет, в любом случае. Как он объяснит это родителям? Прикрытие проектом — это ладно. Это работало, но объяснить, почему ты уехал жить к малознакомому парню из собственной квартиры? Впрочем, ему никто и не предлагал остаться и вряд ли предложит. Тем более, Алтын был явно не из тех, кто говорит об отношениях. Он просил не ебать ему мозг, и Юра старался не ебать, но совокупляться со своим собственным запретить никто не мог.

Он влюбился. Влюбился в чёртового казаха! Прямо… по-настоящему. Вот это да.

А, ёлы-палы, киска,  
Все такая ерунда!  
Не печалься, киска,  
Ёлы-палы, иди сюда.

— Юр, — позвал Алтын. — Подай, плиз, какой-нибудь листочек и ручку, — попросил он, прерывая рой невесёлых мыслей. — Нужно кое-что записать.

Плисецкий механически отложил ноутбук, достал блокнот с ручкой из рюкзака, обитающего рядом, и подошёл к Отбеку, пытаясь выдрать листок на ходу. Из блокнота выпала та самая фотка из балетного класса, чёрт знает как попавшая в него. Юра аж оцепенел на несколько секунд. Он кинулся подбирать снимок, которого стыдился почти так же, как и своих новых чувств, но Бек оказался быстрее. Он схватил фотографию и уставился на неё со странным, нечитаемым выражением лица. Плисецкий сглотнул. Это вообще труба. Сейчас Алтын начнёт его стебать в своей высокомерной манере, и Юра просто не выдержит.

— Вау, — проговорил он, и, кажется, не моргал. — Это…

— Отдай, — прохрипел Юра. — Просто… отдай, ладно?

— Это очень красиво, — произнёс Алтын, похоже, на полном серьёзе. — Сколько тебе здесь?

— Четырнадцать, — процедил Юра, вырывая фотографию.

— Почему бросил?

— А как ты думаешь!!!

— Что ты снова бесишься? — спросил Отабек спокойно.

— Да нихуя!!!

Паника, которая накатывала каждый раз, когда Юра видел эту фотку, не заставила себя долго ждать. Его губы задрожали. Правильно, Юрочка. Расплачься. Покажи ему балеруна во всей красе!

— Юр, — Отабек вытер руки об джинсы и положил их Плисецкому на плечи. — Я без понятия, что с тобой произошло в прошлом, — заговорил он тихо и очень осторожно, — но, кажется, что-то ужасное, то, что тебя заставляет быть совсем не собой, а кем-то другим.

— Я не это, — прорычал Юра, дёрнувшись, комкая ненавистный снимок в пальцах. — Больше не это. И ничего общего у нас с этим нет!

— А жаль, — продолжил Бек вкрадчиво. — Тебе идёт. Ты там очень красивый, правда. Ты и сейчас ничего, — хмыкнул он. — Да послушай ты! — Алтын вернул Юру, пытающегося вырваться, в статичное положение. — Мир не очень готов к тому, чтобы ему демонстрировать все свои желания, предпочтения и себя самого. Я тоже вряд ли смогу в ближайшее время выйти за эту дверь и объявить всем, что вот уже почти месяц у меня стоит на истеричного смазливого парня! Но… в этих стенах мы можем быть теми, кем хотим, понимаешь? Со мной ты можешь быть собой, делать то, что хочешь, а не то, что хотят от тебя другие. В этом доме ты в безопасности. Мы оба. Ладно?

Юра кивнул, шмыгнув носом. Глаза застилала влага, хотя он стоически пытался не разреветься до конца из последних сил. Бек погладил его по плечу, а потом обнял. И поцеловал в висок. В висок! Невесомо и осторожно!

— Я тебя хочу, — пробормотал Юра, отчасти надеясь, что его слова окажутся слишком неразборчивыми, и Бек их проигнорирует, но тот явно всё правильно услышал. — Ты сказал, что я могу делать, что хочу. И вот: я хочу тебя трахнуть, — произнёс он с вызовом, успокаиваясь, глядя прямо Алтыну в глаза. — Дашь?

Отабек усмехнулся и облизал губы, хищно скалясь.

— Не знаю, — сказал он, наконец. — Может быть. Как только ты мне отсосёшь.

— Не дождёшься!

— Тогда после того, как ТЫ мне дашь.

— Иди в жопу!

— Это приглашение?

— Блядь, Алтын! На хуй иди, понял?!

— А это приглашение?

Юра зарычал, а потом не удержался и заржал. Точно влюбился. По самое оно.

___________________________  
* Вот про эту «Медузу» я писала, которая, конечно же принадлежит не Плибеку и не мне, но кому какая разница, правда?   
https://econet.ru/articles/137847-plavuchie-ekofermy-na-solnechnyh-batareyah-ochischayut-vozduh-i-vodu-i-proizvodyat-zdorovuyu-pischu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундртек этой главы Агата Кристи - Тоска без конца
> 
> плейлист https://vk.com/i_mne_ne_khvatit_neba?z=audio_playlist91384660_3


	7. Бежим

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундрек Run - Foo Fighters
> 
> плейлист https://vk.com/i_mne_ne_khvatit_neba?z=audio_playlist91384660_3

Wake up  
Очнись!  
Run for your life with me  
Бежим со мной со всех ног!  
Wake up  
Очнись!  
Run for your life with me  
Бежим со мной со всех ног!  
In another perfect life  
К другой прекрасной жизни,  
In another perfect light  
К другому прекрасному свету  
We run   
Мы бежим… 

Юра ударил с разворота ногой по боксёрской груше, и Отабек присвистнул.

— Впечатляет, — сказал он и даже не издевался. — Ноги у тебя однозначно сильнее рук. И офигенный баланс тела. Вообще, ты очень круто держишь корпус. И осанка загляденье. Это в балетном классе тебя так научили держать спину?

— Да, — процедил Юра и принялся колотить по груше теперь уже кулаками. С яростью и бешенством так, что Алтын еле-еле удерживал снаряд.

Зато не тарелки, как это было ещё час назад.

Они сидят за столом и проверяют почту каждые пять минут. Вот-вот должно прийти одобрение или неодобрение декана, которому парни скинули почти готовый проект. На кону слишком много, и оба на взводе.

— У тебя есть ещё фотки? — спрашивает Отабек вдруг. — Ну, с того периода, — добавляет он, хотя Юра и так прекрасно понимает, о чём речь.

— Нет.

— Жаль.

— Слушай, давай не будем об этом больше никогда вспоминать? — просит Плисецкий, чувствуя, как шкала настроения всё быстрее и быстрее стремится к минусовой отметине.

— Я не понимаю, почему такая реакция? — не унимается Алтын.

Он запускает пальцы в тарелку с солёным арахисом, хватает целую горсть орехов и запихивает её себе в рот. Жуёт и выжидательно смотрит, но ответа так и не получает. Ведь как такое объяснишь? Юра надеется, что, если молчать, то Бек отстанет, но тот не отстаёт.

— Танцы — это круто, — говорит Отабек, проглотив, — меня всегда восхищали танцоры. А балет — это вообще за гранью. У меня сестра начинала в детстве, но там такая муштра, хуже армейки. Она не выдержала.

— Просто смени тему, Бек, — шипит Юра, пытаясь унять силой мысли тремор кистей, сжимающих столешницу.

— Мог бы и рассказать, ведь…

Договорить Плисецкий ему не даёт, потому что, схватив тарелку с арахисом, запускает её в свободный полёт. Тарелка летит прямо в стену и от удара разлетается на тысячу осколков, усыпая ими столешницу, пол — всё. По всей кухонной части валяются осколки и арахис.

— Я просил заткнуться, что не понятного?! — вопит Юра, и осекается.

Глаза напротив горят адским пламенем. Отабек щёлкает пальцами и выглядит настолько угрожающим, что Плисецкий практически уверен — его череп ожидает та же самая участь, что и тарелку. Кажется, это была последняя неконтролируемая истерическая вспышка гнева в жизни Юры. Но вопреки ожиданиям, Бек закрывает свои дьявольские глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос. Когда веки поднимаются, в чёрных озёрах привычная безмятежность. Затем Алтын поднимается на ноги, берёт ключи от «Шевроле» и молча уезжает.

Юра несколько минут смотрит в одну точку, потом берёт веник и выметает всё, что тут накидал, из каждого угла. Хуже всего вышло с жареной картошкой, которую тоже засыпало осколками. Жаль, вкусная была. Плисецкий выкидывает её в мусорку и моет сковороду. Затем жарит ещё, но новая партия выходит намного хуже. Первая была такой, какой и стоит быть картошке — хрустящей, зажаристой. Эта получается ни то варёной, ни то тушёной.

Наконец возвращается Бек с боксёрской грушей.

— Колоти её, а не мои тарелки, ладно? — говорит он спокойно, твёрдо встречая растерянный взгляд Плисецкого.

Юра кивает. Теперь неудача с картохой воспринимается ещё значительнее.

— Ты очень хорошо управляешь своим телом, но при этом совсем не умеешь защищаться, — сказал Отабек, когда Юра запыхался и больше не смог долбить грушу.

Это он-то хорошо управляет своим телом? Юра?! Плисецкий хмыкнул. Нет, он прекрасно знает, что его тело уже давно живёт своей жизнью. Именно им Юра совершенно разучился управлять.

— Я не о том, — улыбнулся Алтын, словно читая мысли. — В общем, ты неплохо атакуешь, но у тебя напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Нельзя выиграть драку, если не уметь уклоняться от ударов и их блокировать. Когда я двинул тебе в челюсть, ты даже не попытался поставить блок! И такой ты во всём, — буркнул Бек себе под нос.

— Какой? — спросил Юра хрипло, поправляя тряпки, которыми замотаны его пальцы.

— Как русская литература.

— Чё?

— Всё у тебя вечно с каким-то надрывом, — пояснил Бек. — И тебя сложно понять. Особенно, когда ты ничего не рассказываешь.

Вместо ответной реплики, Юра принялся колотить по груше с удвоенной силой. В какой-то момент его пальцы пронзила дикая боль, и Плисецкий вскрикнул. Он схватился одной рукой за другую и прижал обе к груди, поскуливая.

— Выбил? — сочувственно спросил Бек. — А я говорил, что ты херово замотал руки! Дай посмотрю, может, вправить смогу. — Плисецкий дёрнулся и сделал несколько шагов назад, не подпуская Отабека к своему выбитому пальцу. — Ну, что ты? Дай. Я умею. Ты мне не веришь? — вскинул он брови, когда Юра замотал головой. — С чего вдруг? Я разве тебя обманывал?

— Да! Вообще-то, блин, да!

Они играют в какой-то глупый шутер с дерьмовым сюжетом, высосанным из пальца, но на что-то вдумчивое сил нет — мозги закипают из-за проекта, в котором не сходятся расчёты. Под ногами Юры валяется Лаки и грызёт собачью косточку, на её спине умывается Белль. Крыска катается на радиоуправляемой машинке, которую они с Алтыном сделали на выходных чисто по фану. На машинку, конечно, эта конструкция мало похожа, но если есть четыре колеса и перекладина, значит — машинка, и не ебёт. Тем более, крыске нравится. Промахнувшись в очередной раз, Юра даже не злится — сил нет. Он наблюдает за зоопарком и думает, что нужно завести ещё какую-нибудь птичку и рыбок для полного комплекта. Они бы построили птахе пиздатый скворечник с автоматическими дверями или типа того, а рыбкам… ну, тоже что-нибудь придумали бы, наверняка, рыбкам что-то нужно.

На самом деле с Беком весело, он умеет дурачиться, хотя и делает это с серьёзным ебальником. На днях они вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, пускали по дому огромные мыльные пузыри, набахав в «Фэри» столько глицерина, что пузыри можно было спокойно накуривать, а когда они лопались, из них валила красивая дымка. А ещё Бек иногда играет на гитаре. Голым. Это странно, но после их ритуального недосекса, он любит что-нибудь побрынчать. Юра, время от времени, тоже стал грешить подобным, правда, он предварительно одевается.

— Слушай, Бек, — говорит Юра, снова налажав в игре. — Покажи мне видео.

— Какое видео?

— Ну, с камеры наблюдения. Хочу посмотреть, как я надругался над твоей тачкой.

Отабек прикусывает губу и морщится. Переводит глаза на крыску, нарезающую чёрте какой круг по гостиной. Смотрит на неё излишне заинтересованно, так излишне, что Юра начинает догадываться…

— Даже не думай мне сейчас сказать, что не было никакого видео!

— Ладно, не скажу.

— Алтын, блядь! Как… как, как ты мог?! — от негодования Юра аж подпрыгивает на месте.

— Да, я блефовал, и что? — Отабек даже не пытается скрыть, что ему не стыдно. — Мне нужна была машина, ты же сам видишь, я часто езжу. Мою ты разбил. Что мне оставалось делать?

— Пиздец, — заключает Юра.

Будь у него больше сил, он бы устроил разборку, но сейчас… просто лень, поэтому Плисецкий берёт джойстик и запускает новый уровень шутера. На фиг этого Алтына. Всё равно не переспорить! 

— С видео был не обман, а… развод, — сказал Отабек, всё ещё пытающийся захватить руку Плисецкого. — Я серьёзно умею вправлять суставы, Юр. Нас в армии этому учили. Тогда давай поцелую, — поменял он тактику, когда Юра продолжил отступление, — чтобы быстрее прошло.

Юра вспыхнул, разозлился и принялся материться, когда врезался спиной в стену. Отабек подкрался вплотную и опалил лицо жарким дыханием. Пришпилил коленом, приставленным между ног, к стене и поцеловал в губы. Нащупал пальцы, и Плисецкий сдался. Как обычно. Сопротивление бесполезно. Секундная боль — и рука снова в порядке. Похоже, Бек, действительно, умел.

— Хотел спросить, — сказал он, так и не отстранившись, — что мы будем делать на Новый год?

— Мы?

— А у тебя уже есть планы?

Есть. То есть… Вот уже несколько лет празднование Нового года проходит по одному сценарию, когда в его квартире собирается куча народу, где все тусят до утра. Обычно недели за две до торжества Юра с друзьями встречаются, чтобы обсудить список покупок, решить кто и по скольку скидывается, где стащить ёлку и прочее. В этот раз все пошло не так, ведь с Максом и остальными Юра общаться перестал из-за Отабека, которого, типа, взяли в их группу (но Отабек, правда, из неё ушёл буквально через неделю, объяснив это тем, что друзья у Плисецкого дегенераты, и сильно его бесят). Серёга на днях писал, что ребята встречались и всё решили, мол, не стали парить такого занятого Юру, от которого требуется лишь присутствие, типа, организацию взяли на себя. Плисецкий ответил: «Ок, буду», чувствуя себя крайне странно, что в его квартире мутится тусовка без личного участия хозяина. Совсем распоясались.

— Ну, я обычно со своими отмечаю, — сказал Юра, всё ещё придавленный к стене в гараже. — Не с родителями, а друзьями. Родаки всегда на море валят на новогодние.

— Понятно.

Бек отстранился, и Юре даже показалось, что тот расстроился. Неужели, действительно, рассчитывал, что они отметят вместе?

— Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, — добавил Юра, чувствуя себя жутко неловко.

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвался Алтын. — Твои приятели отстойные. Мне они не нравятся. Давай, покажу тебе, как правильно ставить блок?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой? — Юра на смену темы не поддался. — Ты разве не собирался отмечать с семьёй или своими друзьями?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой и делал то, что хочешь, — ответил Бек, становясь в типовую позицию.

Плисецкий проигнорировал и это, прижался затылком к стене, закрыл глаза и глубоко выдохнул.

— Я тебя понял. Но чего хочешь ты? — сказал он, поднимая веки.

— Это не важно.

— Важно. Ответь, сложно, что ли?

— Юр…

— Ты хочешь, блядь, чтобы я остался с тобой или нет?!

— Да.

— Тогда нам нужна ёлка. И… что-то приготовить. А ещё много-много гирлянд. Что?!

Вот что значит это сложное лицо? Р-радость? Это, типа, улыбка или что? Как же сложно с этим долбоёбом-то!

— Будет, — сказал, наконец, Бек, помолчав пару секунд. — А теперь иди сюда, и я поставлю тебе чёртов блок!

— Ладно-ладно, — замахал руками Юра.

Себе же хуже делает, вот научит Юрку сдачи давать, и всё. Растеряет над ним всю свою власть. «Или нет», — подумал Плисецкий, глядя в бездонные чёрные воды, плещущиеся в глазах напротив.

***

— Потому что это Новый год, как без оливье? — не унимался Алтын.

И никакие доводы не работали. Его не волновало, что у Юры самая сильная аллергия на горох, буквально ложка, и анафилактический шок не заставит себя долго ждать, поэтому всю жизнь оливье для него — это пустой звук. Беку было плевать, что у них на двоих и так вышло столько еды, что можно накормить весь их поток. Дайте ему, блядь, оливье и всё.

— Селёдку под шубой жри, — проворчал Плисецкий. — Что мы зря её вчера полночи готовили?

И не только её. Причём, в этот раз делали всё вместе, Алтын в этот раз не отлынивал и оказался мало того, что не безнадёжным, а очень даже способным. Выяснилось, что Отабек вообще очень неплохо готовит, только чаще всего ленится, отсюда и мнимая страсть к полуфабрикатам.

Они провели в подготовке почти два дня. Сначала поездка по супермаркетам, потом по магазинам с пиротехникой, потому что, что это за новый год, если нельзя повзрывать петарды? Гирляндами и бумажными снежинками обвешали буквально всё, и от извечного мигания начинали побаливать глаза. Они купили для Лаки ободок с оленьими рогами, для Белль — кошачье платье снегурочки, а крыску устроили спать в чулке для подарков, которые американцы обычно вещают над камином. Бек сказал, что камин ему бы не помешал, и что подумывает об установке на следующий год.

— Я смотаюсь туда-обратно, куплю горошек. В твою порцию добавлять не будем, — упрямо заявил Бек, хватая ключи от «Мазды». — И тачку заодно проверю.

Юра хмыкнул, похоже, это и есть основное шило в жопе Алтына, не дающее успокоиться. Час назад они, наконец, покончили с машиной, которая, стоит заметить, выглядела, как новенькая. Никто бы не признал в ней сейчас ту изуродованную груду металлолома, которую сотворил из неё Плисецкий. Они вообще умудрились разобраться со всеми делами до начала нового года: когда Юра прикручивал последнее колесо, позвонил декан! Он сообщил, что на кафедре проектом довольны, теперь ребятам осталось навести марафет, оформив всё, как надо, и можно отправлять на конкурс. Он внёс пару корректировок и замечаний, но это были мелочи.

— По-моему, все магазины сегодня до восьми, а уже девять, — предпринял Плисецкий последнюю попытку, но и она с треском провалилась.

— Я знаю тот, что точно до десяти. Юр, это полчаса.

— Ладно, езжай. Купи мне тогда ещё оливок! — крикнул он вдогонку и поплёлся отвечать на висящие Вконтаке поздравления.

В общую переписку накидали уже кучу фоток из Юркиной квартиры. Ёлка из пивных банок заставила Плисецкого нахмуриться. Возможно, после новогодней ночи ему некуда будет возвращаться, разнесут, как пить дать! Он написал, чтобы все вели себя нормально, вернётся — поубивает всех, если хоть одной тарелки не досчитается. Ему пришло сразу несколько ответов, в каждом из которых была одна и та же мысль, написанная разными словами, мол, не фиг шляться хрен знает где. То, что Юра отмечает с Алтыном, он, естественно, сказать не мог. Соврал, что уехал к деду и пообещал, что часам к трём ночи подъедет. Приезжать он, понятное дело, не планировал, но рассчитывал, что к тому времени всем будет уже пофиг.

К тому моменту, как все открытки на стене были лайкнуты, все поздравления прочитаны и отвечены, а сториз просмотрены, часы показывали одиннадцатый час. Бека всё ещё не было. Наверняка его этот магазин закрылся, как и все, а упрямый Алтын колесит по всему городу в поисках дурацкого гороха! Ещё через полчаса Юрино раздражение начало сменяться беспокойством.

— Где же тебя носит, Бека? — сказал он вслух, поглаживая собаку. — Позвонить ему? — спросил Юра у Лаки.

Псина завиляла хвостом, и Юра набрал Отабека. Абонент был не абонентом, что заставило напрячься. Плисецкий походил взад-перёд по комнате и попробовал дозвониться ещё раз, но результат оказался тем же. В течение следующего часа он занимался только одним: бесконечно набирал один и тот же номер и получал один и тот же ответ: «абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

На экране телевизора появился президент, и Юра прикусил губу до крови, чувствуя, что начинается самая настоящая паника. С ним что-то случилось! Другого объяснения просто не может быть. Не мог же Бек наплевать на Юру, оставить его тут с зоопарком и тонной жрачки, а сам затусить где-то ещё? Нет, это не в стиле Алтына. Просто так он бы не пропал. И что теперь делать? Кому звонить или писать? Друзей Отабека Юра не знал, родственников — тем более. Может, позвонить кому-то с потока? У них же есть общие знакомые. Но что им сказать?

Голова начала раскалываться, в висках застучало в такт курантам. Вот и Новый год, а Юра один в доме парня, которого так сильно ненавидел, что теперь просто не может представить свой жизни без него!

— Господи, пожалуйста, — прошептал Юра, давясь слезами, — пусть он будет жив. Просто жив, больше ничего не нужно, умоляю!

Лаки скульнула, устраиваясь у парня в ногах, кошка, как обычно вертелась рядом и ткнулась Юре в руку. Где была крыска, никто не знал, но сейчас Плисецкого волновало совсем другое: где Отабек и… в каком он состоянии?

***

Около часа ночи, Юра вытрепал себе все нервы, успел успокоиться и ещё раз запаниковать, а потом снова успокоиться. Ноутбук! Его осенило. В ноуте у Алтына есть скайп, и можно попробовать позвонить его сестре. Судя по немногочисленным рассказам Бека, она у него была самой адекватной из всех, и, может быть, что-то знала о местоположении и состоянии брата. Но на ноутбуке у Отабека оказался пароль, и Плисецкий принялся играть в хакера, перебирая в голове всё, что могло бы быть у такого, как Бек, в качестве пароля. Успехов не было, но это оказалось единственным, что Юра мог, поэтому он с остервенением вновь и вновь набирал комбинации цифр и фраз.

Когда неподдающийся ноутбук вот-вот рисковал полететь в стену, телефон Плисецкого зазвонил знакомой мелодией Отабека. Руки дрожали, поэтому Юра разблокировал смарт далеко не с первой попытки.

— Юр, — раздалось хрипло в трубке, и Плисецкий больше не смог сдерживать слёзы. — Не реви, — тут же добавил Отабек. — Прости, что так вышло… в общем, я в больнице.

— Ч-что… ч-что с-слу. — закончить фразу так и не удалось. Живой! Он живой и говорит. Остальное не так уж и важно, правда? Остальное мелочи, и они с этим разберутся.

— Случилось то, что у тебя руки кривые. У меня колесо отвалилось, тачку занесло, она в дребезги, — проговорил Бек невесело.

— А ты?

— А я жив, ничего серьёзного. Несколько ушибов да сотрясение.

— Где ты именно, я сейчас приеду.

— Не надо. Ложись спать, — голос Алтына был замученным и усталым, что неудивительно. — Но утром, пожалуйста, заскочи. Мне нужны кое-какие вещи. Щетка там зубная… Юр?

— Угу.

— Всё нормально. Теперь всё нормально, слышишь? Я не мог позвонить раньше… прости. Был без сознания…

— Господи, Бек…

— Всё нормально, — повторил он.

— А завтра-то куда ехать?

Отабек назвал адрес больницы, и они распрощались. Юра пошёл за курткой, ага, щаз. Будет он до утра ждать! Ещё чего. Руки всё ещё дрожали, поэтому, чтобы не оказаться с Алтыном на соседней койке, Юра вызвал такси, наплевав на новогодние цены. Они проведут эту ночь вместе, как и собирались!

Before the time runs out  
Пока ещё есть время,  
There's somewhere to run  
Нам есть куда бежать.  
Wake up  
Очнись!  
Run for your life with me  
Бежим со мной со всех ног!  
Wake up  
Очнись!  
Run for your life with me  
Бежим со мной со всех ног! *

_______________________________  
Перевод https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/foo_fighters/run.html


	8. Ы да Ы

Вы ждали меня, как ждал Оскара Том Круз,  
Как на Чукотке ждали «Орбит арбуз»,  
И я мог прийти вам спеть что угодно,  
Бандерос, Серега я слышал это модно…

Ты только Ы да Ы, да А да А, а ты-то сам-то слышал хоть АК  
Ты только Ы да Ы, да А да А, а ты-то сам-то слышал хоть АК

В голове вертелась дурацкая песня весь тот путь, что Юра поднимался по плохо освещенной лестнице на третий этаж в отделение неврологии. В голове реально было сплошное «Ы да ы» и ничего более внятного, но нужно было собраться, ведь главного босса в этом квесте Плисецкому только предстояло пройти.

Как Юра и предполагал, больничный поддатый сторож оказался сговорчивым дядькой и без труда пропустил его внутрь, как только увидел бутылку водки. Правда, предупредил, что, если медсёстры не пустят его в само отделение, то это не его проблемы. Для несчастных медсестричек, которым пришлось дежурить в Новогоднюю ночь, у Плисецкого были шампанское и конфеты, но он не был уверен, что этого хватит. Сам Юра готов был и доплатить, кошелёк он тоже каким-то образом умудрился не забыть, хотя и собирался в панике, судорожно пихая в дорожную сумку вещи для Алтына и немного еды. Вот только нарваться можно на весьма принципиальных барышень.

Однако новогоднее волшебство, по всей видимости, было на стороне Юры. Две приветливые девушки в рождественских красных шапочках с косичками и белых халатах были уже слегка заряжены и шампанскому обрадовались. Они сочувственно выслушали сбивчивое объяснение Плисецкого, мол, не могу оставить друга без праздника, и разрешили пройти. Одна даже подорвалась его проводить до палаты, крепко схватив под локоть.

— Обход будет часов в семь, так что к тому времени тебе нужно свалить, — затараторила она, подтаскивая Юру к двери. — Вам повезло, в палате лишь он один, так что никто вам с твоим парнем не помешает до самого утра.

— Эй, он мне не парень! — воскликнул Плисецкий, обалдев от такого наглого заявления.

— Ну да, — лукаво улыбнулась медсестричка. — Обычно среди ночи в больницу ломятся к друзьям. Точно. Очень хорошим друзьям.

— Да, — настаивал на своём Плисецкий. — Именно так.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — и она явно ему не поверила. — В любом случае, не сдерживайтесь. Дружите до самого утра, никто не войдёт.

Спорить смысла не было, поэтому Юра буркнул «спасибо» и толкнул дверь палаты.

***

В палате было темно и пахло больницей, как и положено пахнуть в больнице. Юра огляделся и нашёл Отабека, спящего на боку на койке у окна. Как и сказали медсёстры, Алтын в палате был один, другие койки сиротливо пустовали. Почти дежавю: ровно месяц назад Плисецкий вот так же валялся в больнице с сотрясением, а Бек наблюдал за ним спящим.

Юра подошёл ближе. Фонарь из окна удачно подсвечивал напряжённое лицо Отабека. Даже во сне хмурится! Плисецкий сел на корточки у кровати, поставив рядом сумку, и принялся разглядывать Бека. Над бровью виднелась тонкая полоса пластыря, на скуле — неглубокая царапина. Каких-либо других повреждений Юра не заметил и вздохнул с облегчением, переводя взгляд с лица Алтына на его руки. Одна была засунута под подушку, а другая покоилась у изголовья. Плисецкий не удержался и провёл по шрамам пальцем, затем, наконец, прижался к кисти губами, как давно хотелось. Бек вздохнул, но не проснулся, и Юра продолжил незамысловатую ласку.

Когда он очертил языком каждый шрамик, ноги затекли, и Юра неуклюже плюхнулся на попу. Он ткнулся носом Отабеку в ладонь и прикрыл глаза, решив, что посидит так совсем чуть-чуть, а потом уедет. Незачем будить человека в таком состоянии — пусть отоспится, но Бек проснулся. Его кисть, на которой покоилась щека Юры дёрнулась, и он хрипло проговорил:

— Юрка… ты чего здесь?

— Привет, — сказал Плисецкий, садясь ровно.

Он собирался сказать: «Прости». Собирался сказать: «Ты перепугал меня до смерти». Хотел спросить о самочувствии и чёрт знает о чём еще, но слова застряли в горле. Сердце забилось, словно в припадке.

— С Новым годом, — в итоге выдавил из себя Юра, откашлявшись.

— О… и тебя.

— Бек… — Плисецкий сжал пальцы Отабека. Тот высвободил вторую руку из-под подушки и потрепал Юру по волосам. — Мне так жаль…

Голос предательски сорвался, осознание, что всё могло закончиться в разы хуже, накатило с удвоенной силой. Чуть меньше удачи, и Бек бы умер или остался калекой. И всё это из-за него, Юры! Он так отвлёкся на звонок Петра Александровича, что, похоже, забыл нормально затянуть болты! Каким нужно быть идиотом!

— А я думал, это у тебя расплата такая за своё сотрясение, — хмыкнул Алтын. — Зато теперь мы квиты.

Юра кисло улыбнулся, рассматривая тени от дерева за окном на небритом лице Отабека. Он собирался побриться перед самим Новым годом, но не успел. Щетина у Алтына появлялась быстро, у Юры такая бы была только дня через три-четыре, а этому хватало и суток.

— Я тебе отсосу, — внезапно для них обоих заявил Плисецкий и смутился, когда брови Отабека изумлённо поползли вверх.

— Что ж… ради такого, может, и стоило пожертвовать тачкой.

— Придурок.

«Придурок» схватил Юру за грудки и притянул к себе, вовлекая в изголодавшийся поцелуй. Тело Плисецкого мгновенно стало ватным, но он нашёл в себе силы перебраться на койку, скидывая на ходу свои зимние кеды.

— Ауч, — простонал Алтын, когда Юра рухнул сверху. — Полегче. Рёбра.

— Сломаны?!

— Нет, просто ушиб, — заверил Бек, поглаживая поясницу Плисецкого. — Ушиб всего.

Да, Юра прекрасно понимал, о чём говорит Отабек. Месяц назад он чувствовал себя так же, будто по нему проехался каток. И тем не менее, Беку придётся потерпеть, потому что нужно было сделать всё прямо сейчас, пока решился, пока адреналин херачит так, что можно с кем-нибудь даже поделиться, и всё равно останется много.

— Эй, ты что удумал? — спросил Отабек, когда Юра остервенело зацеловывал ему шею и ключицы, засунув руку под футболку, судорожно очерчивая соски и потрясающие кубики пресса.

— Я же сказал: хочу отсосать тебе.

— Эм.

— Не хочешь? — Юра резко остановился и уселся на Беке верхом. — Или паришься, что кто-то войдёт? Никто не войдет, медсёстры решили, что ты мой парень… и обещали не беспокоить до утра.

— Кгм.

Лицо Алтына вытянулось, и Плисецкий мысленно отругал себя за длинный язык. Зачем вот сказал? Должно быть, Беку неприятно, что кто-то догадался. Ему тут ещё несколько дней торчать, как смотреть в глаза медперсоналу? Наверняка слухи расползутся быстро.

— Хочу, — наконец, сказал Отабек после затянувшейся паузы. — Только не так. Мы с тобой сейчас оба слегка не в себе. Я хочу, чтобы это было… когда я в полном сознании, ладно? Юр?

— Угу.

— Просто полежи со мной немного, ладно? — попросил он мягко, притягивая Юру к себе. — Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты просто меня обнял.

Больничная койка была слишком узкой и неудобной, и Юра долго ютился, но, в конце концов, всё же улёгся у Бека на груди. В ухе отдавался рваный стук сердца, своё собственное всё еще колотилось, как ненормальное, и, кажется, не собиралось успокаиваться. Плисецкого до сих пор потряхивало, и периодами накатывала необъяснимая паника. Воображение красочно рисовало похороны Отабека, где его в закрытом гробу кладут в обледенелую землю. По позвоночнику прошёлся озноб, Юра дёрнулся.

— Ну, чего ты, — прошептал Отабек. — Что ж ты так ненормально на всё реагируешь?

«Потому что люблю тебя, долбоёб», — не сказал Юра, а только ткнулся носом в шею, всё ещё стойко пахнущую Бекой. Потому что он живой. И тёплый. И венка бьётся под губами, потому что в живых людях кровь движется. Кровь Плисецкого, правда, уже месяц кипела и бурлила. Иногда ему казалось, что ещё немного, и кожа треснет, а вскипевшая алая жижа зальёт всё вокруг. Видимо, кому-то пора завязывать с компьютерными играми.

Они какое-то время лежали молча, лишь осторожно водя друг по другу пальцами. Иногда Юра целовал Беку шею, а Бек, в свою очередь, чмокал его в макушку. Каждый думал о своём или об одном и том же, но уютное молчание нарушать никому не хотелось.

За окном падал мокрый снег крупными хлопьями. Еще вчера утром был ливень, и все ходили мрачные и расстроенные из-за того, что снега в новогоднюю ночь не будет. Но он пошёл, вопреки прогнозам. «Вопреки». Юра попробовал слова на вкус. Это, кажется, тоже что-то из русской литературы. «Надрыв», «вопреки».

— Мне нравится то, какой ты сейчас, — вдруг прошептал Бек. — Ласковый.

— Мгмн.

— Ты ведь такой и есть, да? Настоящий Юрий Плисецкий?

— Я его не знаю, — проговорил Юра тихо. — Не знаю, какой он — этот настоящий Юрий Плисецкий.

— Мне бы хотелось его узнать.

— Мне тоже.

Отабек, кажется, что-то хотел сказать ещё, но передумал. А вот из Юры слова полились сами собой, словно больше не могли находиться внутри.

— Мне было четыре, когда мама получила заказ от самой Лилии Барановской*, знаешь такую?

— Прима-балерина? Да, знаю, видел по телеку, — отозвался Отабек.

— Она взяла меня с собой на замеры, потому что деда тогда ещё работал, и меня не с кем было оставить. Когда Лилия меня увидела, то начала уговаривать маму отдать меня ей, пророчила мне невероятное будущее. Мама сказала, что решать мне. Тогда Лилия подарила нам всем билеты на балет, и я был околдован, и, конечно же, согласился. Папа, помню, тогда сказал, — хмыкнул Юра невесело, — что так он и знал, что не нужно было маму, беременную, пускать на концерт Боуи, типа, теперь сын вырастет голубком. Думаю, они до сих пор уверенны, что я гей. Наверное, так и есть. И… их не парит, понимаешь? Казалось бы, что я тогда мучаюсь, если даже родители меня ещё с детства приняли, но…

Лилия Барановская впервые хвалит четырнадцатилетнего Юру. Нет, время от времени она выражает своё одобрение слабым кивком или поджарыми губами. Что-то, отдалённо напоминающее улыбку на каменном лице этой железной леди, Юра видит намного чаще, чем все остальные в группе. За это его ненавидят все, за то, что ему нет равных. И сегодня Лилия впервые говорит об этом вслух. Так и говорит, что на настоящий момент Юре нет равных. В мире. В мире! Это заставляет сиять, летать, парить в воздухе. Юра так счастлив, что почти физически ощущает, как раскрываются крылья за его спиной. Кажется, он сейчас может встать на подоконник, шагнуть в открытое окно и полететь вместе с птицами. На равных.

Всё было не зря. Ноги в кровь. Нескончаемые диеты, тренировки до натуральных обмороков. Все не зря! Лилия им довольна, а значит, и весь мир не устоит перед его красотой и грацией, перед его полётом.

У станка Барановская фотографирует Юру для того, чтобы повесить его фото в холле, на зависть всем. Юра лыбится во все свои двадцать восемь зубов. Позирует, словно настоящая модель, то и дело поправляя косы, которые ему лично заплетала прима-балерина.

После фотосессии он переодевается и летит домой, чтобы рассказать обо всём маме, но до дома так и не доходит. 

— Они отбили мне каждый орган, — сказал Юра Отабеку, чьё тело будто окаменело. — Переломали каждую чёртову косточку. Били в основном ногами, а потом… ну, типа — запнулся Плисецкий, проживая каждый момент вновь и вновь. — Раз я педик, то мне должен был понравиться золотой дождь.

Алтын сжал его плечи и поцеловал в мокрый нос. Сказал, что больше его никто не обидит, ведь он рядом.

— Мне больше не нужны защитники, Бека, я научился справляться сам, — хмыкнул Юра. — В тот день я умер. Всё умерло. Когда Лилия приехала меня проведать в больницу, я наорал на неё, обвинил во всём, сказал, что, если бы не она, то со мной ничего бы этого не случилось. Больше мы с ней не виделись.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось всё это пережить…

— Пофиг. Уже пофиг. Просто… того парня больше нет. А тот, что сейчас, похоже совсем не настоящий. И я больше не знаю, кто я. Ты столько раз просил меня быть собой, но это невозможно, ведь меня просто не существует!

— Мы тебя найдём, Юр. Обещаю. Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Угу. Я, кстати, тебе поесть привёз. Хочешь? Всего по чуть-чуть, а то испортится. Ещё одежду и сигареты. И зарядку для телефона. И ноут. Кстати, я пытался его взломать, но пароль так и не подобрал. Что там у тебя? Криптонский шифр?

— Плисецкий — долбаная истеричка, — рассмеялся Алтын.

— Ну что ты обзываешься?

— Нет, это пароль.

— Что?

— Ага, капсом.

— Какой же ты долбоёб, Бек.

— От долбоёба слышу!

— Пф!

— Что ты там пожрать принёс? Доставай…

Юра полез в сумку и принялся выставлять на тумбочку кучу контейнеров.

— Вот тут, — ткнул он пальцем в один из них. — Оливье твой ебучий. Но без гороха.

— А горох, кстати, цел! — оживился Отабек. — Глянь в тумбочке. Меня так с ним сюда и привезли.

Плисецкий расхохотался. Вот теперь у них самый настоящий Новый год, думал он, глядя с каким счастливым видом Бек высыпает полбанки горошка себе в тарелку. Такой не забудешь никогда. Куда лучше его традиционных попоек, которые сливаются одна в другую, и не различить, какой это был год. Не хватает только ёлки, но и чёрт с ней. Главное, что кто-то очень важный улыбается ему, Юре, и это делает его почти счастливым.


	9. Chapter 9

Лера потянулась, словно кошечка, и улыбнулась. Сказала: «Доброе утро», чмокнула Юру в щёку, ловко спрыгнула с кровати и, подхватив свои разбросанные вещи, направилась в ванную. Плисецкий протяжно вздохнул, глядя в след удаляющейся фигуре самой красивой девушки, что он видел, и потёр виски. Он действительно переспал с Полыгой! Прямо взаправду. Этой ночью они с Лерой сексом трахались. И Юра даже не косячил, как с Яной. Всё работало исправно, может, просто не ту девушку тогда выбрал?

Плисецкий потянулся и сел на кровати. Наверное, нужно приготовить завтрак или хотя бы сварить кофе. Он натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, бросив взгляд на покрасневший член. Не так уж и критично. Без защиты Полыга отказалась наотрез, поэтому пришлось наглотаться «Супрастина», но оно того стоило. Юра надеялся, что Лера тоже так думает, но об отношениях они пока речи не вели.

В ванной журчала вода, словно подтверждая, что прошлая ночь Плисецкому не привиделась. Юра прошёл мимо и завис на кухне. На столе стояли бокалы с недопитым вином и раскрытый торт, который он забыл убрать, ведь когда дело начинает перетекать в горизонтальное положение, какой может быть торт вообще? Понюхав его, Юра поставил коробку в холодильник. Лере он, конечно, не станет предлагать возможно подпорченный торт, а самому сгодится. И чем её накормить? Может, суши заказать? Или суши на завтрак — это перебор?

Он переспал с Лерой! Это было настолько нереально, что Юру даже не сильно волновало, что неделю назад она ещё встречалась с Отабеком и спала с ним. Впрочем, кто из них не спал с Отабеком? Зря он об этом подумал, ой, зря!

***

Алтын хрипит «блядьтвоюмать» и кончает Юре в рот. Горячая солоноватая сперма бьёт прямо в глотку. Плисецкий поднимает голову, выпуская член изо рта, после чего на него накатывает тошнота, и он блюёт, свесившись с кровати. Как-то не особенно романтично выходит.

— Юр, — зовёт Бек.

Плисецкий мотает головой, утирает рот, перепачканный слюной, желчью и спермой, бросает, что всё уберёт, и сбегает вниз. Что за пиздец, блядь, вообще? Откуда такая реакция? Он же сам хотел, сам приставал к Беку с самой выписки. Ему не было противно во время процесса, наоборот, слушать довольные стоны Отабека оказалось приятным. Да и член Бека ему всегда нравился. И то, что тот кончил ему в рот — это ничего. Так Юра и хотел… И тем не менее организм среагировал на то, что Плисецкий отсосал парню так, как среагировал.

— Юр? — раздаётся сзади.

Юра сидит на ступеньках лестницы и гипнотизирует одну точку в стене. Должно быть, ему стоит объяснить Беку, что дело не в нём. Алтына он любит. И член его любит. И делать ему хорошо Юре тоже хочется, но в его голове что-то не в порядке. С ним давно что-то не в порядке, и как это исправить, Плисецкий не знает.

Отабек садится рядом и протягивает Юре сигарету. Вообще в доме они не курят, но это, видимо, исключительный случай. Наверняка Алтын тоже чувствует себя крайне паршиво. Вряд ли кого-то приведёт в восторг минет, после которого стошнило.

— Извини, — Плисецкий кое-как находит в себе силы затянуться и начать разговор. Вкус рвоты и спермы во рту замещается никотином. Хоть какая-то польза от сигарет. — В следующий раз, наверное, будет лучше. Меня вырвало и после того, как ты мне впервые отдрочил. А потом ничего, привык.

Утешения, конечно, так себе. Бек морщится, и Юра понимает, что снова делает только хуже. Иногда лучший выход — это заткнуться. Иногда — это худший из всех вариантов. Как тут выбрать?

— Не думаю, что будет следующий раз, — говорит Отабек мрачно. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал то, что вызывает такую реакцию. Блядь, Юра! — рычит он и сжимает фильтр так сильно, что тот ломается. — Ну, зачем нужно было вообще… я же не заставлял тебя! Я думал, что ты этого хочешь!

— Я хотел, правда…

Но, кажется, Бек ему не верит. Юра бы тоже не поверил.

Весь день они молчат, потому что сказать тут нечего. Плисецкий тщательно вымывает пол у Бека в комнате, потом долго залипает в телефоне. Алтын что-то делает в гараже, Юра не лезет. Им обоим нужно всё это переварить. А ещё Юре пора бы валить домой, ведь проект закончен, а «Мазду» уже не спасти, но он всё ещё живёт с Беком, продолжая вешать лапшу на уши друзьям, рассказывая, будто бы они ещё не всё.

— Давай ты меня трахнешь, — говорит Отабек, и Юра подпрыгивает на кровати, роняя телефон на пол. — Если всё ещё хочешь, — добавляет, стушевавшись.

Юра хочет, но предложение, мягко говоря, настолько внезапное, что всё, что остаётся — это растерянно хлопать глазами и открывать и закрывать рот, как глупая рыбка в аквариуме.

— А ты? — наконец, спрашивает Юра. — Хочешь?

Алтын кивает, хотя это и не совсем чёткое «да». Или чёткое? Бек, помешанный на свободе выбора, не стал бы загонять себя в рамки для Юры, ведь так?

— Только я сам, — хрипит Бек и запинается, — сам себя подготовлю, — всё же заканчивает он предложение.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь.

***

На него смотрят красивые карамельные ягодицы Отабека, и всё происходящее до сих пор кажется нереальным. Неужели они решились? Неужели решился Бек?

В последнюю неделю между ними, кажется, всё налаживается, и о неудачном минете никто не вспоминает. Хотя, лучше сказать, что никто не говорит о нём, вряд ли на самом деле не вспоминает. Зимние каникулы вот-вот подойдут к концу, и, похоже, сейчас действительно наступает время для переломного момента в их отношениях.

Плисецкий растирает в ладонях масло «Джонсон Бейби», которым они решают заменить смазку из-за аллергии. Растирает уже давно, пора бы уже начать применять его по назначению, но Юра медлит. Он никогда не пробовал анальный секс, даже с девушкой. Ему никогда не казалось это привлекательным из-за неестественности процесса, но Отабека он на самом деле хочет так сильно, что это пугает. Вдруг он сделает что-то не так? Бек утверждал, что волноваться не о чем — он подготовился. Иди и возьми, что называется, но тревожное чувство Юру так и не покидает.

Глубоко вдыхая через нос, Плисецкий, наконец, опускает ладони на ягодицы Отабека, и тот слегка дёргается.

— Да тише ты, — говорит Юра. — Я еще даже ничего не сделал. Расслабься.

Как ни странно, Бек действительно расслабляется, пока Юра разминает красивые округлые половинки. Что не говори, у Алтына потрясающая задница. По ней непременно хочется поводить членом, что Плисецкий и делает, приподнимаясь с икр Отабека, на которых сидел верхом всё это время.

Хорошо, что Бек к нему спиной и не может видеть всей этой неловкой нерешительности, которая сквозит в каждом движении Юры. Сам факт того, что он собирается делать это с парнем, уже прибавляет нервозности, хотя «неправильность» всего процесса ещё и будоражит, отзываясь спазмами внизу живота.

Алтын, распластавшийся на кровати, утонувший лицом в подушке, никак не помогает, и вообще, почти не подаёт признаков жизни, лишь ровно дышит, словно полностью отдавая себя в руки Юры. Будто бы говорит: «Делай, что хочешь и как хочешь». Это одновременно распаляет и тормозит.

Юра осторожно проводит пальцем по ложбинке, очерчивает подушечкой кольцо мышц, когда Отабек из-под подушки говорит, что этого не требуется. Говорит: «Давай уже, не тяни». Плисецкий приставляет головку члена ко входу и толкается внутрь, замирая, войдя меньше чем на половину. Отабек всё ещё молчит, и только то, что простыни собираются под его пальцами, выдаёт, что и он участвует в процессе.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Юра, чувствуя, что его член сжат со всех сторон, и от этого даже больно.

— Давай, — повторяет Отабек, и Юра толкается ещё раз.

Хвалёная «тугость» оказывается не такой уж приятной, и Плисецкий просит Отабека расслабиться, и, кажется, спустя какое-то время тому это удаётся. Давление спадает, и Юра может нормально двигаться, от чего ощущения становятся в разы приятнее. Он наваливается на Алтына сверху, прикусывая его за холку, пытается ласкать руками, целовать шею и нашёптывать что-то успокаивающее, изо всех сил пытается сделать процесс приятным для них обоих, но чувствует, что ни черта у него не выходит. В порно всё выглядит иначе. И да, Плисецкий понимает, что там «бывалые» подготовленные профессионалы своего дела, но всё равно испытывает жуткое разочарование. Оргазм наступает скорее от трения, нежели из-за каких-то эмоций или непередаваемых ощущений. Юра резко выходит и кончает Беку на бедро. Всё, что хочется — это сказать «прости». И, кажется, секс нельзя считать удачным, если за него приходится извиняться.

Бек говорит, что всё нормально, и неуклюже одевается. Щёки Юры пылают. Злость на самого себя перемешивается с остатками адреналина и возбуждения. Плисецкого рвёт на части от калейдоскопа таких разных и, казалось бы, не сочетаемых друг с другом эмоций. Он смотрит, как Алтын выходит на террасу над гаражом, видимо, чтобы покурить. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Юра поспешно накидывает на себя одежду и выходит следом.

Они курят молча, но у Юры в голове стоит фантомный громкий треск. Это трещит по швам всё, что между ними было! С этим звуком разрастается пропасть, раскидывающая их по разным сторонам.

— Это было настолько ужасно? — наконец, решается подать голос Плисецкий.

— Хочешь попробовать? — хмыкает Бек. Он пытается воспроизвести свою привычную насмешливость, но выглядит скорее надломленным, чем язвительным.

— Нет.

— Вот и мне больше не хочется, — вздыхает Отабек.

Его руки без перчаток, покрытые паутинами шрамов, покоятся на заборчике террасы. Бычок в пальцах подрагивает. Бек докурил, но всё равно продолжает сдавливать истлевшую сигарету. Юре хочется сказать, что он всё равно любит его, даже если с сексом у них не складывается, но вместо этого говорит:

— У нас ни черта не выйдет, да?

— Похоже на то, — хрипло отзывается Отабек. — Мы, конечно, можем… — осекается он.

Что мы можем? Продолжать это безумие, которое ни к чему не приведёт? У них нет никакого будущего, да никто из них и не хотел бы никакого совместного будущего. Оскар Уальд говорил, что лучший способ побороть искушение — это поддаться ему. Похоже, это не сработало. Их заразу этим не победить. Тут нужно вырывать с корнем. Сжигать не мосты, а порты, спасаясь от этой нездоровой одержимости.

— Нет, не можем, — отзывается Юра, после чего идёт собирать вещи.

Каникулы закончились, вместе с ними закончилась их история, которой не следовало начинаться. 

***

— Как вкусно пахнет! — сказала Лера, вошедшая на кухню, где Юра варил кофе.

Плисецкий обернулся, разглядывая влажные каштановые локоны и стройную фигуру девушки, одетую лишь в его рубашку. Красивая картинка, давно он хотел увидеть её в живую, а не только в своём воображении. Говорят, что мужская рубашка на обнажённом теле девушки — это как флаг на завоёванной крепости. Пока они с Беком жили вместе, Юра частенько таскал его футболки, толстовки и рубашки. В груди кольнуло, и парень тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти наваждение. Он хотел быть с Лерой. Это правильно. ПРАВИЛЬНО. Он хотел.

— Если ускоримся, то успеем ко второй паре, — снова промурлыкала Полыга. — Или можем прогулять.

— Нет, нужно успеть, — отозвался Юра, разливая кофе по кружкам.

В универе они, скорее всего, даже не увидятся с Отабеком, потому что с нового семестра у них нет общих пар. И это хорошо. То, что они не пересекаются. Так лучше. Так лучше для всех. Но всё же есть хоть маленький, но шанс, что где-нибудь в толпе или в курилке, или в буфете промелькнёт красивое лицо с высокими точёными скулами. И, может, они друг другу кивнут. Или пройдут мимо, будто между ними никогда ничего и не было. И это будет хорошо. Правильно. Так будет правильно.


	10. Chapter 10

Стойкий аромат духов Леры перебил запах автомобильной вонялки, которую прикрепил Отабек к зеркалу заднего вида. Ещё тогда, когда это была, типа, его машина, и он пытался заглушить, «никотиновый шмон», оставленный Плисецким и его «отстойными дружками». Юре казалось, что этот запах сандала и чего-то древесного не выветрится никогда, и, что, садясь за руль своего авто, он каждый раз будет думать о чёртовом казахе. Оказывается, Полыге нужно было только усесться рядом, чтобы заполнить весь салон своим ароматом. Только почему Юра всё равно продолжил думать об Отабеке?

***

— Ну-у-у, я пошёл? — протягивает Юра, поднимая спортивную сумку со своими вещами, которых оказалось удивительно много. И когда только всё успел перетащить? Будто реально с Алтыном жить собирался. — Если что-то забыл — свистни.

А ведь забыть что-то совсем немудрено. Шмотьё Плисецкого так вписалось в интерьер Отабека, и за тот месяц, что они прожили вместе под одной крышей, начало казаться, что им здесь и место. Но это, конечно, иллюзия.

Алтын поднимается со ступенек и подходит к тумбочке. Берёт ключи от «Шевроле» и протягивает Юре. Вид у него такой, будто только что вернулся с похорон любимой бабушки. Если бы Юра глянул в зеркало, то знал бы, что у самого не лучше.

— Эм, — Плисецкий удивлённо глядит на ключи с брелком в виде тигра, будто не узнаёт. — Зачем?

— Это же твоя машина, — отзывается Отабек так, словно Юра сморозил какую-то чушь.

— Раньше тебя это мало волновало, — напоминает Плисецкий, пряча руки в карманах худи. — Да, я, типа, расплатился за «Мазду», но ей всё равно настала кабзда… и снова по моей вине. И тебе до сих пор нужна машина для работы…

— Я с этим разберусь, — отрезает тот.

Понятно. Он больше не хочет иметь с Юрой ничего общего. Отлично.

— Окей, — отзывается Плисецкий, вырывая ключи из ладони в кожаных перчатках.

Он выходит за дверь, кое-как удерживая себя о того, чтобы не обернуться и не взглянуть в последний раз на уродливую, но такую ласковую и офигенную кошку с именем диснеевской принцессы; чтобы не потрепать по холке горе-псину, которая погрызла его телефон; чтобы не умилиться крысе, которая разгуливает по всему дому с важным видом или разъезжает на радиоуправляемом нечто. Радиоуправляемое нечто тоже хотелось бы увидеть в последний раз, но Юра этого не делает. Он садится в свою тачку и уезжает к себе домой. Там, где ему на самом деле следовало быть все эти дни. Там, где его место. Оно же там, да? 

***

— Эй, Юр, ты тут? — голос Леры вырвал его из болезненных воспоминаний.

Она что-то спросила? Что она спросила? Всю дорогу девушка о чём-то трещала, но Юра не слушал, лелея свои старые раны, непонятно зачем. Вышло не очень, конечно. О чём же она говорила?

— О чём думаешь? — поинтересовалась Полыга.

— О нас, — соврал Плисецкий.

— Оу… давай, пока не будем об этом много думать, — произнесла она негромко. — Всё случилось так быстро. Нужно время.

— Ладно, — согласился Юра.

Согласился он, правда, только вслух. На самом деле, Плисецкий не понимал, зачем она его продолжает морозить, когда уже всё случилось. Но, наверное, лучше не давить. Он так долго её ждал, было бы глупо спугнуть девушку теперь, когда всё более или менее вошло в нормальное русло.

Лера, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжила болтать, рассказывая о какой-то из своих подруг, которая завалила сессию, вылетела из универа и теперь не знает, как жить дальше. Плисецкий честно пытался вникнуть, но, когда обнаружил себя паркующимся возле альма-матер, понял, что вновь с треском провалился.

Юра помог девушке выбраться из автомобиля и пикнул сигналкой, когда стоящая рядом Полыга внезапно обвила его шею руками и с жаром поцеловала. От неожиданности он чуть было не отпихнул Леру от себя, но, опомнившись, ответил на поцелуй и объятия. Когда они разлепились, Юра увидел, как до боли знакомая фигура в кожанке скрывается в дверях университета. Интересно, Бек их видел? Видел, как они целовались?

— Знаешь, — проговорила Лера, беря Юру за руку, — мне нравятся твои отросшие волосы. Не стригись больше. Тебе очень хорошо с такой длиной.

Плисецкий на автомате провёл рукой по своей действительно успевшей порядком отрасти шевелюре. Сейчас волосы доходили почти до середины шеи, и он всё собирался добраться до парикмахерской, но так и не успел. Да, длинные волосы ему шли, только очень уж напоминали не самые приятные времена. Впрочем, это всего лишь волосы, и раз Лере нравится…

***

Оказалось, «улетал» Юра не только из-за болтовни Полыги, но и на парах. Сконцентрироваться совсем не получалось. Он записывал лекцию на автомате, совершенно не соображая, что именно пишет. Мысли в голове хаотично фланировали, цепляясь от одного к другому. То Юра вспоминал, как ходил в детстве с дедушкой в зоопарк; то, как сдавал выпускные экзамены, то, как ночью целовал Леру; но все, так или иначе, возвращалось к Алтыну. Так много, как сегодня, Плисецкий не думал об Отабеке с самого момента их так называемого расставания, ведь сложно расстаться с человеком, с которым даже не встречался. Но как это ещё назвать?

— Плисецкий, оглох?! — заорали над ухом.

Юра дёрнулся. Перед ним стоял Пётр Александрович и недовольно на него глядел. Судя по раскрасневшейся физиономии, дозваться Юру он пытался долго. Что декану снова от него нужно?

— Ко мне в кабинет, живо, — рявкнул он и широкими шагами направился к выходу.

Плисецкий переглянулся с Лерой, но та недоумевающе пожала плечами. Под неодобрительный взгляд препода, которого так бесцеремонно прервали, Юра поплёлся в деканат, надеясь, что больше на него никаких проектов не повесят. Хватит, проходили. Он последствия того всё ещё никак не разгребёт, а чем ему отплатил университет? Две тысячи! Две! Им с Беком подкинули к последней стипухе по два косаря, и на этом всё. А они, между прочим, вошли в десятку лучших! Заняли четвёртое место! И ведь, наверняка, призовые были приличные. Сто пудов, декан между своими распилил.

Зайдя в кабинет Петра Александровича, Юра так и застыл. Алтын был уже там, и одно его присутствие заставило подавиться воздухом. Да что такое с ним сегодня в самом-то деле? Что так кроет?

— Садись, — декан кивнул на стул напротив, и Юра испытал дежа-вю.

Он, как и в прошлый раз, сел через стул от Отабека, который даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Алтын играл в каменное изваяние, сидя в закрытой позе со скрещенными руками на груди. Что ж, не одному тебе неуютно, Бека.

— Плисецкий, загранник есть? — спросил декан, лениво рассматривая своих студентов.

— Ну, типа.

— Есть или «типа»?

— Ну, есть.

— Алтын? А у тебя?

— Да.

— Значит, едете на конференцию в Стамбул.

— Чё? — охренел Юра.

— Через плечо, — фыркнул Пётр Александрович. — Подарок вам от университета за заслуги.

Но это, конечно, не было никаким подарком. Конференция была для лауреатов конкурса и оплачивалась организаторами. Там им нужно будет рассказать о своей работе, послушать других и, возможно, заинтересовать инвесторов, которые захотят воплотить идеи молодых исследователей в жизнь.

— Что за кислый вид, Плисецкий? — хмыкнул декан, укладывая кисти на толстом животике. — Заграница! Такие возможности?

— Пф, Турция? — скривился Юра. — Нашли заграницу. Кто не был в Турции?

— Вообще-то много кто не был в Турции, — подал голос Отабек. — А если и был, то Стамбул — это совсем не то, что Алания с Анталией. Это потрясающий город контрастов, где сочетается, казалось бы, несочетаемое.

— Круто, — мрачно произнёс Юра. — Может, Бека один сгоняет, раз ему так хочется в Стамбул?

Пётр Александрович посмотрел так выразительно, что стало ясно: нет, не сгоняет. И выбора у Юры снова нет. Двое суток бок о бок с Отабеком. За что?! Ну… за что?

— Можно тебя на пару слов? — спросил Бек хрипло, когда они вышли из деканата, получив необходимые инструкции.

— Что?! — Юра развернулся на пятках и, наконец, заставил посмотреть себя Отабеку в лицо. Всё такое же красивое. Ничего не изменилось.

— Это насчёт Леры, поосторожнее с ней.

Что, блядь?! Нихуя себе заботливый!!! Да как он…

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Юра, отворачиваясь. — У тебя шанс был. Ты его проебал, — он быстро зашагал по ступенькам, пытаясь хоть как-то унять колотящееся сердце. — Теперь она со мной. Так что… просто отвали от нас, окей?

— Она с тобой только, чтобы заставить меня ревновать! — бросил Бек вслед.

Это ударило под дых и заставило снова развернуться. Бек стоял на несколько ступенек выше и смотрел на него сверху вниз, в этой своей надменной похуистической манере. Юра взбесился не на шутку. Если бы злость так не сковала его мышцы, он бы кинулся драться, вот точно бы кинулся!

— Не всё вертится вокруг тебя, Бек, — прошипел Юра, отвисая.

— Я просто предупредил.

Отабек кинул на него странный, сложный взгляд и ушёл в противоположном направлении. И вот о какой конференции может быть речь? Им же одним воздухом дышать трудно! Убедившись, что Алтын удалился окончательно, Юра закусил губу и скульнул. За что? Вот за что это всё с ним?


	11. Chapter 11

— С кем ты оставил свою живность? — спросил Юра, чтобы просто не молчать, ведь некогда уютное молчание с Отабеком осталось в прошлом. Теперь в наличие лишь неловкие паузы.

— С сестрой.

Исчерпывающе. А, между тем, до вылета оставалось чуть больше часа. Регистрация на рейс прошла на удивление быстро, и теперь им приходилось сидеть в накопителе и тупо ждать. Подозревая, что диалога у них не склеится, Юра вытянулся в полный рост на неудобных железных креслах и уткнулся в телефон. На его последнее сообщение Лера так и не ответила, и этот игнор порядком достал. Две недели их отношений — коту под хвост. Да и можно это вообще назвать отношениями? Даже с Беком у них всё было гораздо ближе к отношениям, чем с Полыгой. Неужели Лера действительно всё это затеяла, только чтобы позлить Алтына?

Юра глянул поверх смарта на Отабека и подумал, что Полыга облажалась. Этого ведь ничем не прошибёшь, у него на всё один ответ — похерфейс. И всё же обставила она всё мастерски, только вот Бек ей был не по зубам. Играйся Полыга с кем попроще, наверняка, прокатило бы.

***

С той ночи, которую Юра провёл с Лерой, они практически не видятся, кроме как в универе, где Полыга ведёт себя так, словно их отношения длятся, по меньшей мере, вечность. Они ходят за ручку, вместе сидят и обнимаются во время перерывов, но, когда Юра зовёт девушку в кафе, кино, боулинг — да куда угодно, Лера так естественно находит отговорки, что Плисецкий ведётся до последнего.

— Давай на выходных погуляем? — предлагает он в пятницу.

— Было бы здорово! — отвечает Лера с энтузиазмом, затем протяжно вздыхает и смотрит разнесчастными глазами. — Только не в эти. Ко мне приезжает двоюродная сестра, нужно будет провести время с ней. Мы почти не видимся, всего пару раз за год. Я и так не знаю, как всё успеть. Обещала сводить её в миллион мест, а Кондратьев задал эти дурацкие лабораторки. Буду сегодня, видимо, всю ночь решать.

— Хочешь, я помогу? — тут же предлагает Юра. — Всё равно делать нефиг, Серёга уехал от меня. Съехался с какой-то мутной тёлкой. Дома скука смертная.

— Ну, не знаю, — произносит девушка смущённо. — Мне не хочется тебя напрягать.

— Мне не трудно!

— Тогда, — закусывает она губу и радостно улыбается, — я была бы благодарна. Спасибо, Юрочка!

Лера целует его в щёку, а затем, внезапно, решает награду увеличить и целует уже в губы. И Юре безумно не хочется думать, что это только потому, что мимо проходит Алтын.

Следующая неделя начинается с той же песни. В будни так сложно найти время, ведь у неё учёба, фитнес, ужины с родителями, ногти, волосы, эпиляция, брови, массаж — всё расписано. А на выходных Юра улетает в Стамбул, какая жалость. А Лера так рассчитывала на свидание. И ведь ничего особенного ей не надо! Посмотрели бы фильм, заказали пиццу. Она бы осталась у Юры на ночь. Увы, увы. Но конференция — это так важно! 

***

— Что это? — спросил Юра, когда Бек ткнул ему под нос стаканчик с кофе, заставляя снова обратить внимание на себя и выбросить Леру с её закидонами из головы.

— Это кофе, Юра. Познакомься. Кофе, это Юра, — язвительно прошипел Алтын, двигая жопой ноги Плисецкого, чтобы устроиться рядом.

— Я, блядь, в курсе, — фыркнул Плисецкий, нехотя поднимаясь со своего импровизированного лежака. — С чего вдруг?

Он уселся и, наконец, взял стаканчик, который чуть ли не выбила из рук своим громадным чемоданом дамочка, проходящая мимо. Плисецкий чудом не перевернул на себя горячий кофе и начал, было, крыть дамочку матом, но женщина его даже не услышала, потому что увлечённо болтала с кем-то по телефону.

— Вот поэтому и кофе, — философски заключил Отабек. — У тебя вид был такой, словно ты сейчас кидаться на людей начнёшь. И обычно кофе тебя приводит в норму.

— Ебать ты знаток моей тонкой душевной организации! — огрызнулся Юра.

— Блин, Юр, какого хрена?

— В смысле?

— Почему ты себя так ведёшь? — прорычал Алтын, хмурясь.

— Как?!

— Будто я разбил тебе сердце и бросил! Ты огрызаешься, разговариваешь со мной, как с последним человеком, и я не понимаю, почему. Ты получил, что хотел. Полыга теперь с тобой. Тачка у тебя. На парах мы не вместе. Мы разошлись, потому что ты так захотел, что хоть снова не так? Какого чёрта ты бесишься? Я просто не понимаю!

В этом-то и дело, ты не понимаешь.

Юра отвернулся и закусил губу. Что тут сказать? У него было именно такое ощущение, будто его бросили. И плевать, что он был инициатором этого. Бек мог бы… Что? Что он мог? Броситься на Юру с поцелуями и мольбами не оставлять его? Сказать, что всё у них будет хорошо, потому что ничего не имеет смысла, кроме их большой любви? Для начала, ему, конечно, стоило признать наличие этой большой любви. Как бы это не было по-девчачьи или по-гейски, или будто он насмотрелся слезливых мелодрам, но, кажется, именно этого Юре и не хватило. Тех самых трёх заветных слов. Можно сократить до одного, до простого: «люблю».

И в то же время Юра и сам ничего не сказал. Он боялся, что ему не ответят тем же, но ведь и у Бека было точно такое же право бояться невзаимности и молчать. И тут уже не скажешь, что мужчина должен делать первый шаг, ведь они как бы оба… Так чего же Юра злится, как брошенная девица?

Вот, блядь, Бек же это и спросил…

— Кхм, — Плисецкий откашлялся и снова повернулся к Отабеку лицом. — Просто я не знаю, как себя с тобой вести после этого всего. Вот и вернулся к старой версии, где тебя ненавижу. Наверное, это не слишком честно. Прости.

— Мы просто можем…

— Нет, не можем! Мы не можем просто быть друзьями, Бека. Не потому что я не хочу. Я бы хотел, правда, очень, — проговорил Плисецкий с чувством, сжимая горячий стаканчик в пальцах. — Ты охуенный. От такого друга откажется лишь идиот. Но я, видимо, идиот. Просто… не могу, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Я и не предлагал тебе дружбу. Я хотел сказать, что мы просто можем вести себя нормально и цивилизованно, как… приятели. Не нужно постоянно на мне срываться. Мне тоже всё это далось нелегко.

Юра молча кивнул. Наконец, объявили посадку, избавив тем самым парней от мучительных разговоров. Впрочем, впереди ещё четыре часа в самолёте. Можно успеть столько всего сказать… или не сказать.

***

— Блинчики или омлет?

Юра вздрогнул и часто заморгал. Когда это он успел вырубиться? Стюардесса терпеливо ожидала ответа, поэтому пришлось выдавить из себя хриплое «блинчики». Почему-то принесли в итоге омлет, но Юра спорить не стал. Всё равно есть не хотелось. Он снова вернулся в ту же позу, в которой так сладко спал, и тут до него дошло, что той самой удобной опорой для головы было не что иное, как плечо Отабека. Плисецкий снова дёрнулся и чуть не вышиб лбом иллюминатор.

Алтын, насмешливо за ним наблюдавший, как-то многозначно фыркнул, а потом принялся вытирать своё плечо салфеткой. Это, что, его слюни?! Юра залился краской от пяток до самых ушей.

— Долго ещё лететь? — спросил Плисецкий, ища воду.

— Часа полтора, — ответил Бек, подавая ему бутылку. — Можешь и дальше спать, моё плечо снова сухое и всё в твоём распоряжении.

— Заткнись, — простонал Юра, пряча лицо в ладони. — Просто… не рассказывай никому.

— Что ты пускаешь по мне слюни?

Плисецкий не ответил и окончательно отвернулся к иллюминатору, поджал под себя ноги и принялся неуклюже ютиться на неудобном кресле. Он прислонил голову к прохладной обшивке самолёта и прикрыл глаза. Да уж. Не Алтыновское плечо, конечно, но сойдёт. Никто и не обещал им бизнес-класс, но могли бы сидушки и поудобнее сделать. И так уже уши заложило! Можно хотя бы пощадить позвоночник? С этими недовольными мыслями Юра каким-то образом снова смог задремать, а когда вновь проснулся, то обнаружил, что вот-вот начнётся посадка, а сам он опять умудрился прилечь на Отабека. Магнит у него там, что ли, в кожанке? Ну как так-то?

***

В аэропорту их встретила улыбчивая девушка и проводила к автобусу, который развозил туристов по отелям. До места добирались ещё около часа, и его Юра тоже провёл в полусонном состоянии. В отеле ребят уже ожидал куратор, который проводил их в номер, объяснил, куда позже пройти на обед, когда они будут готовы.

— В три часа дня, — сказал куратор, — общий сбор, как раз все участники соберутся. Так что, у вас есть немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, пообедать и даже, возможно, недолго прогуляться. Только далеко не уходите. Общий сбор пропустить никак нельзя. Там вам расскажут о самой конференции, покажут оборудование и прочее. После сбора до самой конференции завтра вы будете полностью свободны, так что сможете осмотреть город. Если не знаете, куда сходить, обратитесь к отельному гиду, он расскажет вам обо всех экскурсиях.

Юра за двоих ответил «ага», пнул сумку под кровать и пошёл в душ, оставив Бека, который (кто бы сомневался) принялся аккуратно развешивать свои вещички в шкаф. Душ окончательно взбодрил выспавшегося за длинную дорогу Плисецкого, поэтому после радушного турецкого обеда они с Отабеком отправились изучать окрестности.

Когда они вышли из отеля, Юра, наконец, понял, что имел в виду Алтын, когда сказал, что Стамбул — это не совсем Турция. Город напоминал скорее Нью-Йорк, чем Аланию или Кемер, в которых маленький Юрочка отдыхал с родителями. Большие колоритные здания с современными вывесками, такими же, как в Москве, Питере или Европе. Торопящиеся куда-то люди. Скопление автомобилей. В общем, всё, как у людей. Это удивляло.

— Мы в Европейской части города, — пояснил Отабек, когда Юра поделился своими наблюдениями. — Ещё есть азиатская. Там всё немного иначе. Больше мечетей и восточного влияния, но тоже очень красиво. Надеюсь, мы сможем побыть и там, и там. Ещё у них тут есть и христианские церкви.

Плисецкий кивнул, прощаясь с былым скепсисом. Стамбул начинал ему нравиться с каждым шагом всё больше и больше. И нет, не появилось желания всё бросить и переехать в Турцию. Но этот город стоит того, чтобы быть увиденным, хотя бы раз в жизни.

Они придались бесцельному фланированию, разглядывая по дороге всё, что попадалось на пути. Юра фотографировал улицы с женщинами, укутанными в хиджабы, и мужчинами, одетыми по последней моде. Иногда встречались и европейки, даже, пожалуй, чаще, чем иногда. В одной из подворотен Плисецкий заприметил кошку, и ей досталось больше внимания, чем красотам города контрастов. Турецкие кошки какие-то другие: здоровые и дикие. Это Юра заметил ещё тогда, в детстве, когда завёл дружбу с одной из котеек, что жила при отеле в Кемере.

— Нужно возвращаться, — напомнил Бек, оттаскивая Юру от лениво вылизывающейся кошки. — Опоздаем на собрание.

А потом они заблудились. Как так вышло, ни один из них понять не мог. Вроде и не заворачивали особо никуда, и шли недолго, но, сколько бы не ходили по кругу, их отель никак не хотел показываться.

Время поджимало, интернет не работал, а Юра злился всё сильнее и сильнее. Когда он обвинил Бека во всех смертных грехах в очередной раз, тот не выдержал.

— Хватит делать из меня козла отпущения! — возмутился он.

— Какой ещё козёл отпущения? — съязвил Плисецкий, пытаясь припомнить, видел ли он похожее здание раньше. И если видел, то когда? Когда они вышли из отеля или уже после, когда пятнадцать раз прошли один и тот же круг. — Просто козёл, никакого отпущения!

— Я не козёл!

— Ну да, скорее баран.

— С чего это? Неправда, — Отабек надулся и внезапно сделался таким милым с этой своей недовольной моськой, что раздражение Юры как рукой сняло.

— Вообще, ты, скорее, мишка, — Плисецкий не смог сдержать улыбки. — Бурый мишка, можно тебя так звать?

— Конечно, котик, — хмыкнул Бека, возвращая привычный интерфейс. Тема «мачо стайл». Применить.

— Чёй-та котик? Я не котик, я — тигр, — Юра едва удержался, чтобы не порычать в доказательство.

— Все котики думают, что они тигры, а тигры, между тем, никто иные, как котики, — произнёс Алтын пространно, с лукавой недоулыбкой.

— Ебать ты философ, — улыбнулся Юра шире.

— Ага, а ещё зоолог.

— Одни таланты.

— И не говори. А ты очень красивый, когда улыбаешься, — внезапно обрушил на него Бек.

— Э-э-э, что за нежности? — Юра почувствовал, что тушуется и, наверняка, краснеет. — Приятели не говорят такого друг другу, — постарался сохранить беспечность в голосе он.

— Почему это?

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил что-то подобное какому-нибудь другому приятелю?

— Нет, но это только потому, что среди них нет никого, кто так же красив, когда улыбается, — заявил Алтын безапелляционно.

— Да иди ты, — окончательно смутился Юра и принялся изучать плитку, которой был выложен тротуар.

— Пьеха.

— Она самая.

— Эй, Юр, — Бек внезапно схватил его за рукав куртки, заставив тем самым остановиться. — А это не наш отель?!

— Да! Он, точно! Бегом!

И они помчались через улицу, успев на сбор впритык к самому началу.


	12. Chapter 12

Собрание заняло меньше часа. Там участникам раздали памятки с порядком выступлений, проверили, у всех ли идут презентации или видео, уточнили несколько нюансов и отправили на полдник, едва ли уступающий предшествующему ему обеду по разнообразию блюд.

После плотного перекуса Юру разморило, и он почти было решил, что фиг с ним, со Стамбулом, ведь огромная кровать в номере так и манила! Однако Бек пресёк зачатки зарождающейся лени и потащил Юру гулять. Правда, они не успели слинять из отеля до того, как их отловил местный гид. Оказалось, что организатор любезно предоставляет юным исследователям обзорную экскурсию по городу. Слово «бесплатный», конечно же, сыграло наиболее значимую роль.

Всю группу усадили во вполне себе удобный автобус и повезли любоваться красотами. Их экскурсоводом оказался турок, который говорил по-русски лучше многих знакомых Плисецкого. Серёга вот, например, так грамотно предложения строить не умел. Акцента у мужчины практически не было, разве только чуть-чуть. Впрочем, то, что многие турки неплохо знают русский, для Юры не было таким уж открытием.

Поездка не стала той, что бывают галопом по Европам, хотя и проходила весьма динамично и началась с самого что ни на есть главного. Их привезли в район старой части Стамбула — Султанахмет, где гид приправил прогулку парой фактов, а Бека нашептал Юре на ушко ещё несколько. Потом издалека показали Собор Святой Софии и предложили дополнительную экскурсию уже после этой обзорной, где можно будет зайти внутрь.

— Ах, вот где собака порылась, — сказал Юра Беку. — Это у нас демо-версия. И нам пытаются впарить полный пакет.

Алтын согласно кивнул и намотал на шею шарф, который достал из рюкзака. Да, жары в конце февраля в Турции ждать было глупо. Но плюс пятнадцать в сравнении с московским минусом всё равно радовали. Было бы ещё не так ветрено, вообще кайф.

В Голубую мечеть, что находилась совсем недалеко, можно было войти. Им дали пакеты для обуви, так как для входа внутрь необходимо было разуться, а девушкам ещё и надеть специальные накидки. Конечно, походить можно было по ограниченной территории, что была огорожена специально для туристов, но всё равно впечатляло.

На выходе им указали на дом Ибрагима паши, бывшего визиря Сулеймана Великолепного. Глядя на здание, так радикально отличающееся от остальных построек того же периода, Юра не удержался и воскликнул:

— Это же тот чувак из «Великолепного века», да?! Которого казнили ещё.

— Ага, — отозвался Отабек. — Он самый.

— У меня мама смотрит эту херню, — зачем-то добавил Плисецкий, оправдываясь.

— У меня тоже. И сестра. Можем сходить в мечеть самого Сулеймана, — сказал он. — Там, вроде как, можно на усыпальницы посмотреть его и этой рыжей русской бабы, по которой он сыпался.

— Да, давай! Мать умрёт от счастья, если я скину ей фотки. Она помешана на этом сериальчике.

Пока они болтали о том, чья мама сильнее фанатеет по «Великолепному веку», и лениво щёлкали телефонами всё подряд, парни даже не заметили, как снова оказались в автобусе. Их ещё недолго покатали по Стамбулу, показали Мраморное море, Босфор, азиатскую часть города и даже привезли в христианскую церковь. А потом, в самом конце экскурсии, автобус остановился у… фабрики кожаных изделий.

Конечно, это было так же сделано для навара на туристах, необходимо же окупать «бесплатные» экскурсии, но лицо Отабека, когда их привели после демонстрации всяких станков и цехов в павильон с кожаной одеждой на любой вкус и цвет, нужно было видеть! Такой вожделенный взгляд у Алтына Юра, пожалуй, видел лишь единожды: когда в первый и единственный раз засунул член Бека себе в рот по самые гланды. Так вот она где, смерть Кощеева. Оказывается, не только в хм… яйцах!

— Дай угадаю, — сказал Плисецкий, глядя, как Отабек любовно поглаживает каждую косуху. — Ты хочешь их все?

Бек закивал, как болванчик, глуповато улыбаясь. Конечно, всех их он не купил, но без новой кожанки уйти не смог. Юра от незапланированных трат воздержался, хотя порывы, конечно, были. Но он научился избегать искушений. Научился же?

На этом самом моменте демо-версия кончалась. Те, кто соблазнился на дополнительные ништяки (а их оказалось повальное большинство), вроде посещения Собора Святой Софии, Египетского базара и прогулки на катере по Босфору, пересели в другой автобус, а остальных, на кого смотрели как на несчастных лохов, отправили назад, в отель. Юра с Беком, правда, до отеля не доехали, потому что планировали посетить всё перечисленное своими силами, догадываясь, что так выйдет в разы дешевле.

Египетский базар оказался примерно таким, как Юра себе и представлял: куча народу, пахнет специями и пряностями, нигде не протолкнуться. Он урвал пару шарфиков для мамы за смешные деньги и купил дедушке трубку, тот давно хотел. Правда, для этого пришлось поменять немного денег, потому что доллары принимали не всюду, но обменники были практически на каждом шагу, так что проблем не возникло.

Выбравшись из толчеи, парни оказались прямо перед заливом, хотя заходили на базар явно с другой стороны. На берегу у припаркованных пароходов стояли будки, где продавали билеты. Бек предложил глянуть, сколько будет стоить поездка по Босфору, если сделать это без поддержки отеля.

— Быть не может, — пробормотал Юра, глядя на вывеску. — Не может же быть настолько большая разница?

Четыре доллара. Часовая поездка на пароходе по заливу стоила четыре доллара, а им гид предложил такую же, но за сорок евро.

— Видимо, может, — произнёс Бека, заходя на пароход.

Босфор более чем великолепен. Можно бесконечно восхищаться открывающимися видами на берегах, где расположены невообразимо роскошные виллы, где почти у каждой стоит свой собственный катер, но пленяет залив именно своей водой — чистой невероятного голубого цвета, от которого сложно оторвать взгляд. Омрачал поездку только сильный ветер, от которого не спасали даже пледы, что им выдали, как только они ступили на борт. Но оно того стоило. Стоило и отмороженного лица, и, наверное, стоило даже сорока евро, хотя замечательно, что для них с Беком это обошлось гораздо дешевле. *

Когда любование водным великолепием подошло к концу, и окоченевшие, но весьма довольные парни ступили на землю, в их списке осталась лишь Сулеймание, как говорил гугл — «жемчужина Стамбула и пока что крупнейшая мечеть Турции». И это воистину оказалось так!

Как только они подошли к парадному входу, раздались звуки, призывающие к молитве. Это настолько впечатлило, что даже Юру, настолько далёкого от мусульманства, пробрало до костей.

— Пойдёшь молиться? — спросил он Бека, только чтобы сбросить с себя наваждение, вызванное прекрасным завыванием.

— Я — атеист, — буркнул Бек, выглядящий не менее потрясённым.

Когда все разрешённые для этого уголки мечети были осмотрены и сфотографированы, кладбище во дворе и мавзолеи, где покоятся сам Сулейман и его любимая жена Хюррем с их дочерью, найдены, у ребят просто не осталось сил, чтобы сходить куда-то ещё. Но и этих впечатлений вполне хватило, чтобы добираться до отеля молча, в глубокой задумчивости переваривая увиденное. Можно быть сколько угодно далёким от востока с его витиеватыми традициями, но невозможно остаться равнодушным, увидев всё это в действии.

Совсем не заплутать не удалось, но в этот раз Юра с Отабеком нашли дорогу к отелю быстрее. И стоило им только войти, как их тут же потащили на ужин, где распалённым впечатлениями туристам помимо роскошных угощений были предложены ещё и горячительные напитки. Правда, как и в какой-нибудь Анталии, алкоголь оказался разбавленным и слабым, но каким-то образом Бек умудрился поднакидаться. Может, Юра бы этого и не заметил, если бы в лифте у Алтына не случился приступ неадеквата.

Стоило створкам лифта за ними закрыться, как Отабек оголодало на него накинулся, прижимая к стене.

— Блядь, мне вообще пить рядом с тобой нельзя! Я так хочу тебя, — пробормотал он опешившему от подобного неожиданного натиска Юре прямо в губы. — Давай трахнемся. Хоть ты и херовый любовник. Ни сосать, ни ебать нормально не можешь, всё равно хочу тебя до одури, — Алтын обжёг горячим алкогольным дыханием, сминая губы Плисецкого своими.

На несколько секунд Юра потерялся в пространстве и времени, но быстро пришёл в себя и отпихнул этого сорвавшегося с цепи долбоёба.

— Остынь, а? — прохрипел он. — Мы с этим завязали, ясно? У меня девушка есть, а ты предлагаешь всякие непотребства в… эм, священной цитадели, — он выставил руку, не позволив Алтыну приблизиться снова. — Фу-фу-фу, Бека. Харам**. Нельзя. Сходи — подрочи в душе, если так припёрло.

«А потом и я схожу, потому что ты, мудак, сводишь с ума.»

— Зачем делать это по одному, если можно вместе? — снова оживился Бек, лукаво приподнимая бровь, словно видел Плисецкого и его потаённые мыслишки насквозь.

К счастью, двери лифта раскрылись, и Юра поспешно сбежал, чуть было не согласившись. Он судорожно ткнул карту, открывающую дверь, к замку, когда Бек был уже сзади и многозначительно дышал в затылок. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Сейчас они окажутся один на один, закрытые в номере и… слово «нет» исчезнет на веки вечные!

Дверь, наконец, распахнулась, Юра вбежал в номер и остолбенел, увидев невысокую коротко стриженую девушку, лежащую на кровати, на которой должен был спать Отабек. Что за…

После долгого разговора на ломаном английском выяснилось, что трёхместному номеру на двоих они с Алтыном радовались зря. Девушка оказалась одной из лауреатов, которая просто приехала позже других, и её подселили к ним. А ещё это означало, что та большая двуспальная кровать, что Юра застолбил, оставив Беку обычную, теперь была одной на двоих. Не будет же незнакомка спать с кем-то из них! С другой стороны, теперь они не одни, пусть и на большой кровати, а, значит, Алтыну придётся пыл поунять. И Юра уже не знал, хорошо ли это или нет.

Девушку звали Мишель, и она была из Швеции. Мишель оказалась не особенно разговорчивой, поэтому, перекинувшись с Юрой парой слов, надела наушники и улеглась назад на кровать, втыкая в планшет. Явно недовольный незваной гостьей Отабек ушёл в душ, и Плисецкий старался не представлять, чем он там занят. А ещё делать вид, будто ему совсем не хочется присоединиться. Пришлось всё-таки по одному.

Когда с водными и не только процедурами было покончено, и Юра вышел из ванной, то нашёл Отабека уже спящим, уткнувшимся головой в подушку. Мишель всё так же залипала в планшете. Что ж. Никто и не обещал, что будет легко.

Если бы этот день не был таким долгим и насыщенным, то Плисецкий после выходки Бека уснуть не смог, но усталость взяла своё. Засыпая, Юра почувствовал, как Отабек притягивает его к себе, обнимая со спины. Отодвигаться сил и желания не было. Плисецкий наплевал на Мишель, которая, если проснётся раньше, рискует застать многозначительные объятия, и растворился в приятных ощущениях, вызванных теплым дыханием в затылок и сильными руками, опоясывающими талию.

***

Утро и весь следующий день прошли в суматохе. Быстрый завтрак, где Бек подчёркнуто молчал, и было не совсем ясно, чем он больше раздосадован: тем, что ничего не получилось, или неудачным откатом системы назад. Затем началась сама конференция, где Юра с Отабеком выступали в середине, что значило, что их вряд ли вообще запомнят. Однако, судя по многочисленным вопросам собравшихся, их проект на самом деле вышел вполне интересным. Конференция вместе с перерывами на перекус длилась до самого вечера, а после уже настало время собираться и ехать в аэропорт. Ещё одной прогулки по Стамбулу не получилось.

Всю дорогу до и в самом аэропорту Алтын продолжал молчать, а Плисецкий и не думал пытаться это как-то изменить. Уже в самолёте, когда Юра втыкал наушники в слот сидения, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильмец, Бек внезапно сказал:

— У тебя завтра день рождения.

— Ага.

— Как отмечать будешь?

— Пойду с друзьями в бар и нажрусь в слюни.

— Ясно.

Больше до самого Домодедово они не говорили. В аэропорту Юру встретили родители, а Бек уехал с каким-то неизвестным Юре парнем. Интересно, было бы так же грустно смотреть Алтыну в след, не подсели к ним Мишель?


	13. Chapter 13

Мама без умолку болтала о своих заказчиках с их выходками и необоснованными капризами. Казалось, за всю свою дизайнерскую карьеру она умудрилась собрать весь набор профессиональных штампов: от « — Мне не нравится, это не то, что я хочу! — А что вы хотите? — Чтобы нравилось!» до «— Какой из четырёх вариантов выбираете? — Да». Папа поддерживал разговор, вставляя остроумные ремарки, а дедушка с бабушкой и Юрой слушали их с набитыми ртами, почти не участвуя в дискуссии, но это всё равно было здорово. Юра не пожалел, что перед основным торжеством с друзьями решился заглянуть к родителям — вышло душевно, что являлось большой редкостью для их семьи.

Отношения Плисецкого с родителями нельзя было назвать плохими, но и нормальными они тоже не были. Мама родила его слишком рано, ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и они с отцом были не особенно готовы к ребёнку, поэтому, спихнув маленького Юру на дедушку и бабушку, активно строили карьеру. С годами мало что поменялось, вращаясь в прогрессивной сфере, в кругу творческих, неординарных людей, родители так и не выросли, не стали теми самыми взрослыми, которые знают, что делать и у которых всё под контролем. Иногда у них бывали приступы «взрослости», что бесило Юру, который относился к маме с папой, скорее как к приятелям, нежели настоящим наставникам, и эти «игры» в родителей обычно заканчивались ссорами. С семнадцати Плисецкий начал жить один, что окончательно раскидало их в разные стороны.

— Я дам тебе еды с собой, а то, кажется, перестаралась, — сказала мама, погладив Юру по плечу. — Сам не съешь, хоть друзей своих оголодавших накормишь.

«Перестаралась» — это точно. Она накрыла стол явно не на пятерых, но и это было как раз в стиле мамы. Порой у них с отцом пустовал холодильник по нескольку дней, они перебивались доставкой или святым духом, а порой, наоборот, продуктов хватило бы, чтобы отметить небольшую казахскую свадьбу. Родителей всю жизнь кидало из крайности в крайность, за что бы они не брались, что, в какой-то степени умиляло, а в какой-то — злило. Это он здесь ребёнок, Юра! Почему же так часто именно ему приходится быть взрослым и наставлять их на путь истинный, объясняя, например, как планировать бюджет?

— Как там Серёжа? И остальные. Помирились? — вспомнила вдруг мама. — Ты давно о них ничего не рассказываешь, Юрочка.

— Нормально, — буркнул Юра. — Помирились.

Ну, как помирились. Они и не ругались. Просто какое-то время не общались после той истории с группой, из которой выперли Юру. Потом встретились у Серёги с его странной пришибленной девушкой (впрочем, нормальная бы с ним встречаться не стала) и сделали вид, будто всё нормально.

— Ну, расскажи ещё про Стамбул, — не унималась мама.

— Да я всё рассказал, — пожал плечами Юра.

Даже фотки показал. На телеке смотрели всей семьёй, блин. Во время показа Плисецкий судорожно припоминал, нет ли там ничего провокационного. Ничего провокационного не обнаружилось, правда, бабушка отчего-то привязалась к Отабеку, с которым у Юры было пару сэлфиков, и называла его бандитом. Сказала, что он опасно выглядит, и Юрочке с ним лучше не общаться. Юра чуть было не ляпнул, что это всё эффект кожанки и берцев. Без одежды Бек не такой уж и грозный. Милый бурый мишка.

— Мне, наверное, ехать пора, — проговорил Плисецкий, помолчав. — Ребята ждут.

— Ох, ладно, подожди, — подорвалась мама. — Сейчас упакую еду.

Она долго носилась по кухне, распихивая салаты, котлеты и рулеты по контейнерам, пока Юра прощался со всеми, благодаря за внимание и подарки. В этом году все родственники сошлись на том, что лучшего подарка, чем деньги, не существует. И Юру это нисколько не огорчило, будет на что погулять от души, хотя, от чего-то глупого и ненужного, но на память, он бы тоже не отказался.

— Сильно не напивайся, — назидательно сказала мама в дверях, протягивая увесистый пакет с едой.

Юра снисходительно улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Иногда лучше просто промолчать, чем соврать, верно? План напиться в слюни не поменялся с того момента, как Плисецкий озвучил его в самолёте Отабеку. Даже, скорее, окреп и утвердился, ведь утро Юры началось совсем не по-праздничному — они окончательно расстались с Лерой. Когда девушка позвонила и объявила, что на день рождения Плисецкого прийти не сможет, потому что…. Юра даже не дослушал очередное высосанное из пальца оправдание. Просто сказал, что они расстаются. Полыга ответила: «Ладно». Вот так просто. Нужно было слушать Бека и просто с ней не связываться.

— Отстань от ребёнка, — вклинился папа. — У него сегодня день рождения! Как это не напиться?

— Вот чему ты его учишь, Дима?! — Мама легонько стукнула папу по плечу. Тот в ответ начал её щекотать.

Юра хмыкнул, закатил глаза и покинул родительский дом. Всё-таки они у него ничего, мама с папой. Чудаковатые слегка, но прикольные. Только вот, когда родители любят друг друга больше, чем ребёнка, невольно чувствуешь себя одиноким. Садясь в машину, Плисецкий вздохнул. В последнее время одиночество стало его извечным спутником.

— Соберись, — он похлопал сам себя по щекам. — Нехрен нюни распускать. Всё ведь нормально.

Нормально же?

***

— Всё, Серёг. Иди ты в пизду! — рявкнул Макс, стукнув полупустым стаканом пива по столешнице. — Закрыли тему.

Нить разговора Юра потерял ещё десять минут назад, но он и не вникал, точно зная, что спор закончится именно так. Серёга довольно хмыкнул, считая, что, если противник сдался, то победа достаётся ему автоматически; но Максим, как и любой другой человек, оказавшийся на его месте, просто не выдержал тупорылой упёртости. С Серёгой так всегда. Его невозможно переспорить и отнюдь не из-за великолепных ораторских способностей или богатого запаса знаний и фактов. Просто Серёге на всё по боку. Ему закон не писан, и он ничего не признает, кроме того, что надумал сам. Покажи ты ему Конституцию, так он скажет, что, мало ли что там в ней написано, а вот он думает по-другому. Таким упорством он обычно доводит собеседника до белого каления, и тот просто сдаётся, в той самой манере, как это сделал Макс.

Лицо Максима покраснело от злости и алкоголя, но Юре даже было его не жалко. Нашёл с кем спорить. Он, что, знаком с Серым первый день? Не стоило и начинать, зная, что всё закончится, как обычно. Впрочем, может, и Плисецкому не стоило начинать всю эту попойку, которая тоже не отличалась ни от одной другой.

Все их празднования, будь то дни рождения, проводы, мальчишники или новые года отличались лишь одним — тем, кто платил. Они просто собирались, напивались, говорили ни о чём — вот и всё. Серёга находил себе новую жертву для спора, Макс обычно под конец встречи из-за чего-нибудь психовал и на всех обижался, а Саня лечил кого-нибудь своими сердечными делами, ведь не зря кто-то однажды пошутил и сказал, что самая разговорчивая баба — это пьяный Саня. Почему Юра думал, что сегодня будет исключение? Почему ожидал, что среди этих людей почувствует, что это его особенный день… или хотя бы избавится от грызущего одиночества?

Отабек говорил, что Юркины друзья — отстойные. Сейчас, глядя на эти пьяные рожи, Плисецкий не мог не согласиться. Да и друзья ли они вообще? Так, приятели-собутыльники. Они ведь не знают о Юре ровным счётом ничего — ни о его прошлом, ни о его настоящем. И вряд ли хотят узнать, а если бы и хотели, то, наверняка, не поняли бы. Почему он до сих пор продолжает цепляться за людей, с которыми даже не интересно?

«Потому что того, с кем интересно, ты попросту не пригласил», — ответил Плисецкий сам себе.

Интересно, если бы он позвал Алтына, пришёл бы тот его поздравить?

— Эй, Плисец! — Макс щёлкнул пальцами у Юры перед лицом. — Что завис? Тоскуешь по своей универовской красавице?

Ну, почти. По универовскому красавчику.

— Нет. На неё плевать, — отозвался Юра и не соврал.

На Полыгу действительно было плевать. Внутри даже ничего не ёкнуло. Расстались да расстались. Не пришла — и хрен с ней.

— Правильно, — поддержал Саня, который вот-вот разразится тирадой о том, что все бабы суки, а Катя, его бывшая, их предводительница.

— Весь бар забит классными тёлками, — закивал Макс. — Зачем ограничиваться одной?

Юра вместо ответа опустошил стакан и кивнул официанту, чтобы повторил. Посмотрев тоскливо на телефон, в котором был номер Отабека, Плисецкий принялся жевать орешки. Нельзя звонить. Только не так, спьяну. Может, завтра, когда проспится. Если ничего не изменится… если он не перестанет ТАК скучать, то позвонит Алтыну и скажет… что-нибудь скажет.

— Привет, красавчик, потанцуем? — раздалось над ухом.

Юра бросил расфокусированный взгляд на девицу с соседнего столика, что уже минут сорок строила ему глазки, и, кажется, не возымев успеха, перешла к радикальным действиям.

— Да-да! Он потанцует, — ответил вместо Юры Макс, выпихивая друга из-за стола прямо в объятия девушки.

И только оказавшись на ногах, Плисецкий понял, что едва ли на них держится. Кажется, проект «напиться в слюни» завершился гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Однако настойчивую девушку это не смущало, и она вопреки всему потащила Юру на танцпол, где уже к середине невнятной современной песни попыталась его засосать. Юра отшатнулся, довольно резко отпихивая от себя обольстительницу, и это необдуманное движение нанесло значительный удар по его координации. Зашатало ещё сильнее, и Плисецкий врезался в какого-то парня, который, естественно, не смог проигнорировать столь вопиющее неуважение и начал выяснять отношения. Девица, пригласившая его на танец, что-то завизжала, явно обидевшись.

— Ты мне не н-нра-а-авишься, — пьяно протянул Юра, обращаясь к девушке, но, кажется, надоедливый парень, которому прилетело при попытках Плисецкого удержаться на ногах, воспринял это на свой счёт. — Я просто Беку люблю, — постарался прояснить ситуацию горе-именинник, делая только хуже.

Потом всё как-то закружилось и завертелось. Приятели Плисецкого, кажется, подоспели на помощь, предотвращая мордобой. Или начиная его. Кто ж теперь разберёт? Внезапно чьи-то руки обхватили его поперёк талии и вывели на улицу, потом усадили в незнакомый автомобиль. Даже не пытаясь наладить связи с реальностью, Юра прикрыл глаза. Последнее, что он заметил — это кожаные митенки водителя такси. «Как у Бека», — подумал он.

***

Сознание включило аварийный генератор лишь тогда, когда Юру подвели к двери его квартиры.

— Давай ключи, алкотя, — проурчал над ухом тот, кто осторожно придерживал за плечи. — Понятно, — протянул он, когда реакции не последовало. — Тогда я слегка тебя полапаю.

Настойчивые ладони похлопали по карманам Юркиной куртки, затем спустились ниже и прошлись по бёдрам. Юра дёрнулся.

— Не трогай, — каким-то образом он даже нашёл в себя силы зашипеть.

— Тогда мы не попадём внутрь, — снова прохрипели в ухо. — Хочешь ночевать на лестнице?

— Хочу ночевать с Отабеком, — скульнул Юра. — Знаешь, я его, пиздец, как люблю!

— Правда?

— Ага.

— Не переживай, он тебя тоже любит.

— Да?

— Да.

— Это хорошо, — еле-еле проговорил Плисецкий, тыкаясь носом в шею говорящего. — Ключи под ковриком.


	14. Chapter 14

— Привет, алконавт. Эй, не надо делать резких движений, — предупредил Бек, что бы он, чёрт возьми, тут не делал. И был прав.

Приподнять голову с подушки оказалось непосильной задачей. Да что уж голова! Моргать и то больно.

— Тсс, вот так, давай помогу, — продолжил Бек вкрадчивым голосом, помогая Юре устроиться удобнее в полусидячем положении. — Нормально? — Заботливо поинтересовался он, когда Плисецкий всё, что мог — лишь ошарашенно глядеть на него во все глаза. — Вот, выпей это. В аптеке сказали, что очень хорошо помогает от похмелья.

Он протянул две таблетки и стакан, в который ловко налил минералку. От созерцания прозрачной, пузырящейся прохладной жидкости у Юры по рукам побежали мурашки. О, да! Вода. Пить. Божественно! Вот только конечности слушались плохо. Кисти подрагивали, а сердце в груди неприятно ухало. Глядя на это всё, Бек помог Юре напиться, словно тот был, по меньшей мере, парализован.

— Кто ты? — прохрипел Юра. — Куда дел злого казаха?

Отабек очаровательно улыбнулся, наливая ещё один стакан живительной влаги. Что он тут делает?! И откуда в нём столько участия?

Второй стакан минералки Плисецкий выпил уже без помощи, правда, от сушняка это так и не избавило. Он попытался припомнить, как вообще вчера попал домой, но доступа к этой информации не было. Воспоминания обрывались на том, как его пригласила потанцевать незнакомая девушка. Дальше система лагала.

— И как ты тут оказался? — Юре пришлось обратиться к сторонней базе данных, раз уж своя неполная. — Ты, что, сталкерил меня у бара?

— Если я скажу, что просто проходил мимо, поверишь? — Лукаво сощурившись, спросил Алтын.

— Не-а.

— Тогда не буду. Да, немного сталкерил.

— Зачем?

— Хотел поздравить тебя с днём рождения, но было уже некого. Поэтому я вытащил тебя из заварушки и привёз домой. Хотел сначала к себе, но потом подумал, что ты взбесишься, когда очухаешься.

— Зачем остался? — Продолжал допрос Юра, во время которого Отабек ни на секунду не переставал улыбаться. Что это с ним? Может, под кайфом? С хрена ли такой довольный?

— Не мог же оставить тебя в отключке одного. Нужно было убедиться, что ты оживёшь.

— Ожил, можешь уходить, — буркнул Юра, отворачиваясь.

— Ладно, если ты действительно этого хочешь, — пожал плечами Алтын, но всё равно продолжая лыбиться, как придурок. — Я там сварил тебе супчик, — добавил он, сползая с кровати. — У тебя в холодильнике полно еды, но не думаю, что ты сможешь съесть что-то из неё. Но супчик обязательно съешь. Он совсем жидкий и не жирный. Как раз для таких случаев.

Юра широко распахнул глаза и часто заморгал. Он что сделал? Сварил ему суп? Это было слишком мило и не укладывалось в голове. Чего это Бек с ним носится, как с какой-нибудь важной персоной? В любом случае, после таких благородных порывов, какую бы почву они за собой не несли, не стоило быть таким грубым и неблагодарным.

— Эм, Бек? — позвал Плисецкий, когда тот уже был в дверях. — Если ты… тебе… у тебя…

— Да, я останусь, — просиял Отабек, вернувшись к кровати.

В голову Юры закрались смутные сомнения. Что же он вчера мог такого наговорить Алтыну?

***

Хотя Отабек и предлагал сопроводить Юру в ванную, тот справился сам. Кое-как умылся, расчесался, почистил зубы, но выглядеть сильно лучше не стал. Теперь план напиться в слюни казался дерьмовым. Как и положено среди тех, кто переживает похмелье, Юра зарёкся ещё когда-нибудь пить.

По возвращению Алтын ожидал его на кухне с ароматным супчиком на столе. Он восседал на стуле, сложив руки на коленях, как верная жена, дожидающаяся мужа с работы. Странная картина. Юра, было, тряхнул головой, чтобы сменить кадр, но всё осталось точно так же, только в висках застучало сильнее.

— Ты сам-то ел? — поинтересовался Плисецкий, усаживаясь за стол. — Можешь порыскать по холодильнику. Мама передала кучу еды… мне с ней не справиться.

Уговаривать Отабека не пришлось, он быстро сбросил с себя образ домохозяйки и принялся изучать содержимое холодильника, после чего вернулся за стол с большой тарелкой, в которую накидал всего по чуть-чуть.

— Почему тут есть горох? — удивился он, указывая на один из салатов вилкой. — Теперь ты не можешь утверждать, что не ждал меня в гости, — добавил он довольно.

— Просто моя мама забывает, что у меня аллергия, — отозвался Юра, хлебая свой суп. — Это нормально. Я привык и больше не считаю, что она пытается меня прикончить. Слушай, Бек… я… что, вчера… эм… я ничего такого не говорил тебе?

— Какого? — Алтын насмешливо приподнял одну бровь и чуть слышно хмыкнул. — Хочешь узнать, не признавался ли ты мне в любви? — Огорошил он, когда Юра не ответил.

Плисецкий побледнел и уронил ложку в суп, запачкав стол.

— Ого, вот это реакция, — присвистнул Отабек. — Не переживай. Я пошутил. Ты… был не в состоянии что-либо говорить.

Почему-то это не успокоило, поэтому Юра продолжил молча есть суп, который внезапно потерял свой божественный вкус. Всё происходящее казалось более чем странным, и Плисецкий не мог не нервничать, особенно, когда Отабек снова включил «жёнушку» и помыл посуду. Даже со стола протёр.

— У тебя стало намного уютнее, когда ты начал жить один, — заметил он, протирая тарелку. — И пахнет вкусно. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок, но он дома. Я не стал тащить его сюда, потому что не уверен, что… в общем, посмотри первое фото в галерее, — кивнул Бека на свой телефон.

— Пароль? — спросил Юра.

— Буква Y, — Алтын начертил в воздухе пальцем воображаемую Y.

Разблокировав телефон, Юра открыл первое фото и завис. На него смотрело нечто пучеглазое, лысое и жутко милое.

— Это, что, сфинкс? — изумлённо произнёс Плисецкий, увеличивая снимок и разглядывая его по частям.

Голубоглазый котёнок в вязаном свитере (!) сидел на Бековой гитаре, что уже само по себе было вопиюще, ведь к его величеству Гибсону нельзя было подходить ни одной душе ближе, чем на пару метров. Но, похоже, это кошачье недоразумение обладало исключительными привилегиями.

— Ты купил мне сфинкса? — Юра поднял глаза на Отабека, который, кажется, выглядел слегка смущённым.

— Ну-у-у, да, — протянул тот, наконец. — Не знаю, нравятся они тебе или нет. Но ты хотел кота… и это кот. У него нет шерсти, так что аллергии быть не должно. Я просто увидел его в зоомагазине и подумал о тебе… но, если тебе не нравится, или ты не хочешь никого заводить, то ничего… я понимаю. Он просто останется у меня…

— Бек…

— … моя живность с ним уже подружилась, так что это не проблема, — продолжал тараторить Отабек, отведя взгляд. — В общем, если тебе он нравится, то я его привезу, но, если нет… — он вздрогнул, когда Юра, позабыв о похмелье, в два прыжка оказался рядом и притянул Бека к себе.

На несколько мгновений они зависли, после чего одновременно подались на встречу друг другу, сталкиваясь губами. Они ещё никогда так не целовались, потому что Юра впервые за всё то время, что они были знакомы, позволил себе вложить в поцелуй это пресловутое «люблю». Он перестал делать вид, что ему это не нужно или не нравится, перестал спихивать всё на симптомы какой-то несуществующей болезни или временное помутнение рассудка. В топку остервенелые укусы, борьбу за лидерство, которая была у них даже в поцелуях. Юра просто целовал парня, который сводил его с ума так, как хотелось очень давно. Возможно, всегда хотелось именно так: нежно, чувственно, словно самого нужного человека на земле. Словно? Кажется, это слово было лишним.

— Юра… — выдохнул Отабек, которого заметно потряхивало.

Продолжить мысль Плисецкий ему не позволил, возвращая в поцелуй прямо у раковины с недомытой посудой.

— Если бы я знал, что будет такая реакция, я бы купил кота раньше…

Да что его на разговоры-то пробило? Зачем он постоянно останавливает то, что так хорошо?!

— Юра… — снова прошептал Отабек, не выпуская из крепкого захвата.

Глаза в глаза, так близко, что путаются ресницы. Губы в губы. Жарко. Дыхание перемешивается, теперь не разобрать, где чьё. Не узнать, кто сделал вдох, а кто — выдох. «Я раньше и не думал, что у нас на двоих с тобой одно лишь дыхание», — внезапно пронеслось в опустевшей голове древнее творчество Бутусова.

— Я… — ресницы Бека мазанули по щекам, щекоча.

Давай же, Алтын. «Я люблю тебя, Юра». Совсем ведь не сложно. Просто скажи это. Пожалуйста. Ну, же. Ты ведь уже начал. Осталось всего три слова. Ладно, к чёрту обращение. Можешь без него.

Юра умоляюще глянул в потемневшие глаза напротив. Отабек сглотнул.

— Давай встречаться, — сказал он.

Так, это не совсем оно. Юра опешил. Оторвал взгляд от демонических глаз и перевёл его на собственные руки, подрагивающие у Бека на плечах. Встречаться… это ведь тоже не плохо, да?

— Я очень по тебе скучаю, — Алтын, кажется, вернул самообладание. Его дрогнувший голос приобрёл привычные хриплые ноты. — Я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было… по-настоящему. Ты так мне нравишься, Юра… очень, — добавил он на выдохе.

— Ты хочешь встречаться? — Переспросил Юра, снова примагничиваясь к тёмному омуту глаз Отабека. Утонуть, как в сладкой патоке. Дьявол. Ты, дьявол, Бека. — Несмотря на то, что человек я говно, веду себя, как долбанная истеричка, и трахаться не умею? — насупился он. — Как ты там сказал? — Плисецкий скорчил рожу, будто бы что-то старательно припоминая. — Ни сосать, ни ебать не могу. Зачем это тебе такие отношения, а, Бека?

Алтын хрипло рассмеялся, пресекая Юркины попытки прервать объятия.

— Ты очень хороший человек, — проговорил он томно. — Беру свои слова обратно. Когда я это говорил, то совсем тебя не знал.

— Окей, тогда зачем тебе долбаная истеричка и херовый любовник? — сощурил глаза Юра.

— Я постараюсь не давать тебе поводов истерить, — сказал Бек вполне серьёзно. — А насчёт любовника… это дело наживное. Я ведь тоже не блистал, мягко говоря. Тогда… я мог думать лишь о том, что меня трахает мужик в жопу. И это ужасно.

— Разве что-то изменилось?

— Да.

— Что?

— Теперь это будет с человеком, которо…

— Юрочка! — донеслось из коридора вместе с хлопком входной двери. — Ты живой?!

— Блядь, это мама! — шикнул Юра, отпихивая Алтына в сторону.

— Мы проезжали мимо, и я решила проверить, как ты тут после вчерашнего… ой, ты не один!

Мама появилась на кухне и уставилась на Отабека. Юра покосился на него же, оценивая картину со стороны. Они находились друг от друга на приличном расстоянии, но вид у обоих всё равно был нашкодившим.

— Здравствуйте, — хрипло сказал Бек, откашливаясь.

— Эм… — почесал голову Юра. — Мам, это… Отабек… ну, тот, из универа. Мы с ним… встречаемся.

ЧТО? Что он сейчас сказал?! Отабек и мама одновременно удивлённо уставились на Юру, который на самом деле не планировал камингаута, тем более так. Он не собирался говорить ничего такого, просто в голове так и засело это слово, и вот…

— Я имел в виду, что видимся… общаемся… не встречаемся в смысле… этом самом, а…

Он встретился с насмешливым взглядом мамы и заткнулся. В принципе, кого он обманывает? Мама с папой поняли, что он из другой лиги ещё раньше, чем он сам. К чему теперь глупые попытки оправдать оговорку.

— Симпатичный, — сказала мама. — Я пойду… извини, что так без предупреждения вломилась. Всё забываю, какой ты уже взрослый, — улыбнулась она. — Заезжайте как-нибудь к нам с папой…. Когда будете готовы. Всё, пока! Приятно было познакомиться, Отабек!

Она махнула рукой и скрылась так же феерично, как и появилась.

— Мне нужно покурить, — вздохнул Юра, глядя маме вслед. — И ещё раз напиться.


	15. Chapter 15

— Не туго? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Отабек, завязав на Юркином запястье маленький аккуратный бантик.

Плисецкий помотал головой, разглядывая бинтовую повязку. Вот и познакомился с котейкой. Бешеная зверюга!

— Он просто испугался, — в который раз попытался оправдать мелкую кусаку Бек. — У него всё ещё стресс. В зоомагазине он жил с братишками и сестрёнками, а тут всё новое.

Защитничек-то, поглядите! Кошкин адвокат. Юра не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на Бека у своих коленей, по щекам которого размазался лёгкий румянец будто акварелью. Эти несмелые мазки широкой кистью захотелось потрогать, и, нерешительно протянув руку, Плисецкий провёл пальцем по точёной скуле Отабека. В ответ ему подарили пронзительный взгляд, в котором Стивен Хокинг наверняка бы углядел сингулярность, несферический коллапс и Большой взрыв вместе взятые. Две чёрные дыры, а чёрная дыра — это, как известно, область пространства, в которой гравитационное притяжение настолько сильно, что ни вещество, ни излучение не могут эту область покинуть. Всё верно. Невероятное притяжение. Невозможно покинуть. Вселенная схлопнулась до одного конкретного человека.

Юра сполз с кровати прямо Беку в объятия, повалив флакон с перекисью водорода, которой тот ещё минуту назад обрабатывал укус котёнка. Плевать, что их знакомство с новым питомцем прошло так себе, главное, что хоть Плисецкий и воспользовался предлогом, объявив Отабеку, что они срочно едут к нему за котом, он всё равно оказался там, где так давно хотел — у Бека дома, в месте, что представляло собою квинтэссенцию уюта и комфорта.

Холодные губы обожгло жаром, Юра и не думал, что так мёрз, пока язык Отабека не коснулся его рта. Вены заполнило медленным огнём — это всего лишь поцелуй, отчего же в нём всего так много? Это потому, что они теперь встречаются? После того, как мама уехала, парни так и не вернулись к прерванному разговору. Юра сказал, что хочет посмотреть на кота, поэтому они собрались и уехали, даже не обсудив, что значит для них этот новый виток в отношениях. Что ж, чтобы это всё не значило, целовать своего парня оказалось намного слаще, чем какого-то ничейного. Может, Бек тоже это чувствует? Ведь в нём однозначно что-то изменилось. Что-то не только в поведении, но и во взгляде, в его движениях. Он стал осторожнее, но это была не напряжённая осторожность, а скорее… трепетная.

Юра сжал пальцами плечи Отабека и повалил его на пол, нависая сверху. Задрать футболку. Свою и чужую, чтобы кожей к коже, чтобы горячо. Припасть губами к шее, провести языком вверх-вниз, руками трогать, касаться, гладить.

— Юр, притормози, — закопошился Алтын, отстраняя. — Остынь, пожалуйста.

Остыть? Как можно остыть, когда всё охвачено пожаром? Как можно притормозить, когда тормоза отказали, а стоп-крана в принципе не предусмотрено?

— Я не хочу повторять одни и те же ошибки, — сказал Отабек, распластавшийся на полу.

Хм. Торможение двигателем с усилием. Применять только в экстренных ситуациях, когда отказала основная тормозная система. Это переключить с пятой на первую. Опасно для двигателя.

— Не думай, что я не хочу — хочу. Ещё как! — продолжал Алтын. — Но так мы уже пробовали. И у нас не вышло. А я хочу, чтобы в этот раз всё получилось. Не хочу тебя терять. Снова.

Юра хотел встать, но Бек его не отпустил, удерживая за талию двумя руками, припечатав к себе, не давая распсиховаться.

— Давай узнаем друг друга лучше, — мягко нашёптывал Отабек, поглаживая по спине. — Привыкнем к друг другу.

— Ты просто боишься, что тебе снова не понравится, — ответил, наконец, Юра.

— Да, — согласился Бек с готовностью. — Боюсь. А ты нет?

— И я, — вздохнул Плисецкий, тем самым признавая правоту Отабека. — И что теперь? Ходить за ручку в кино и целоваться в щёчку?

— Типа того, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Целоваться можно и более по-взрослому.

— Это как? — хмыкнул Юра.

— Вот так.

Бек снова вовлёк его в жаркий поцелуй, который ничем не отличался от предыдущего, разве только руки распускать было нельзя. Юра понимал: Алтын прав. Им не стоит вот так с разбегу прыгать в койку, но только… что делать с неконтролируемой реакцией организма? Очень сложно узнавать человека и его тонкую душевную организацию, когда член стоит колом и упирается, между прочим, в такой же готовый ко всему член.

— Ты же в курсе, как будут болеть яйца, если ничего не сделать? — проговорил Юра в поцелуй, поёрзав на Отабеке. — Может, старым способом, а потом обязательно узнаем друг друга? Могу скинуть тебе резюме, чтобы ускорить процесс интеграции.

— Нет. Так всё, слезай, — упрямо заявил Алтын, спихивая его с себя. — Пойдём… не знаю… поужинаем, посмотрим фильм? Какие ты любишь фильмы? Можем реально в кино съездить, хочешь?

«Я хочу кончить. Вот чего я хочу».

— Кино… отлично, — прохрипел Юра, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги. — Только… я приму душ, окей?

Плисецкий сверкнул глазами, явно давая понять, что собрался делать в душе. Отабек сглотнул, но на провокацию не поддался. Сказал: «Хорошо. Пока погуглю, что там в кино».

«Ну-ну. Гугли, гугольщик хренов».

***

— Нормальный фильм, ты придираешься, — заявил Отабек, в который раз воруя Юркину картошку. Свою он умял, пока Плисецкий распинался насчёт косяков второй «Малефисенты».

— Фильм-то нормальный, — возразил Юра. — Красочный, забавный и милый, и трогательный. Никто не спорит, но концовка смазана и притянута за уши! С чего вдруг они все резко поменяли своё отношение к ней? Я ожидал, что Малифисента своей магией вернёт всё, как было. Исправит разрушения, воскресит мёртвых, что-то типа того. Тогда все бы увидели, какая она молодец, и одумались бы. А так… ну, они махались, махались, а потом бац… и перестали. Ты бы это заметил, если бы не пялился на Джоли.

— Это же Джоли, как на неё не пялиться? — пожал плечами Алтын и забрал всю картошку себе.

Юра вгрызся в свой бургер и задумался над самоидентификацией, а заодно и Отабековой. Он был в курсе, что ЛГБТ-сообщество изобиловало терминами: пансексуалы, бисексуалы и прочие сексуалы, но к кому из них отнести себя самого, Плисецкий не знал. Сейчас ему очень нравился казах, сидящий напротив, бесстыдно присвоивший себе картошку фри. Он затмевал всех вокруг — и женщин, и мужчин, что осложняло задачу. В таком свете сложно определить, нравятся ли тебе мужчины в целом, ведь вполне возможно, что нравятся, просто из-за случившегося в прошлом Юра привык подавлять «неправильные» желания. Что касается женщин, тут ещё сложнее. Если совсем положить руку на сердце, то Юре скорее нравилось наличие секса, нежели секс с девушками.

— Я съел всю твою картошку, — объявил Отабек, прерывая ни к чему не приведшие размышления. — Давай ещё куплю?

Плисецкий машинально кивнул и только потом вспомнил, что не собирался сильно наглеть, когда Бек объявил, что платит за всё. Они спорили на этот счёт ещё на этапе покупки билетов. Юра почти распсиховался, бросив, что, если они, типа, встречаются, то это не значит, что его следует обхаживать, словно хрупкую барышню. Отабек думал иначе:

— Это я пригласил тебя на свидание. И я буду за всё платить. Вот когда свидание организуешь ты, то — пожалуйста.

Свидание. Свидание… странное слово. Мелодраматичное. И на вкус, как сладкая вата. Свидание… Был ли Юра хоть раз на нормальном свидании с девушкой? Наверное, нет. Он очень пытался организовать нечто такое, нормальное, с Лерой, но не вышло. С остальными девушками в его жизни всё было слишком прозаично. В народе — перепихон по дружбе. Кстати, насчёт Леры. Без неё не обошлось и сегодня.

Когда Юра с Беком добрались до кинотеатра, накупили попкорна, начос и пять видов соусов к ним, то столкнулись с Полыгой. Девушка, вышагивающая под руку с каким-то качкообразным хреном, окинула их недобрым взглядом и даже не поздоровалась. Отабек на подчёркнутое неприветствие ответил ей каким-то хищным оскалом, будто та всё ещё должна ему миллион одной бумажкой. Плисецкий сделал мысленную пометку спросить, почему они вообще расстались, но благополучно о ней забыл уже на середине трейлеров, ведь Бек переплёл свои пальцы с Юриными, и этот, казалось бы, незначительный жест, превратил поход в кинотеатр в настоящее, чёрт его дери, свидание. И пусть ничего больше, чем погладить друг другу в темноте костяшки пальцев, они не могли себе позволить, неважно. Может, даже хорошо, что так. Алтын правильно сделал, что потащил Юру в общественное место. Только так у них есть шанс реально пообщаться и узнать друг друга лучше, ведь если бы они, например, остались дома, решив посмотреть фильм, просмотр закончился бы слишком быстро. Может, Бек бы и посопротивлялся немного, взывая к разуму, но не железный же он, в самом-то деле? А уж Юра бы постарался добиться желаемого всеми способами! Ну, а если нет… всегда можно огреть чем-нибудь по голове и выебать, пока тёпленький.

— Чего ты лыбишься так странно? — Отабек вернулся с картошкой и сел, как и до этого, напротив.

Юра хмыкнул, наверное, план Б, где Алтын в отключке, а Плисецкий совершает над ним противозаконные действия, озвучивать не стоит.

— Думаю, что мелкий мерзавец меня сожрёт, — ответил он вместо этого. — Как ты только умудрился выбрать такого злобного кошака?

— Вот уж не знаю, — улыбнулся Бек, окидывая Юру неприкрыто нежным взглядом.

Плисецкий смутился и опустил ресницы. Это всё ещё казалось странным и непривычным, то, как Отабек на него смотрит с самого утра, когда Юра проснулся с диким похмельем, которое, кстати, прошло стараниями одного красивишного казаха.

— Я бы мог тебя защитить, если бы не кот переехал к тебе, а… кхм, скажем, ты к коту, — проговорил вдруг Алтын.

— У нас было всего одно свидание! — делано возмутился Юра. — А ты уже зовёшь меня переехать. Ты сам себе противоречишь, Бека. Определись, хочешь ли ты всего и сразу или сначала узнать меня лучше.

— Да, ты прав, — отозвался Алтын серьёзно. — Не стоит торопиться. Просто… не хочется с тобой расставаться. Я хорошо провёл время. Теперь хочется забрать тебя домой.

— Я же не зря всё это накупил, — Юра закусил губу и кивнул на пакеты, стоящие рядом.

Перед тем, как пойти перекусить после киношки, Плисецкий потащил Бека в зоомагазин, чтобы купить новому питомцу всё необходимое и что-то, чтобы задобрить вечно шипящее на него недоразумение. Почему этот лысый малыш так реагировал на Юру, никто не знал. С Беком тот вёл себя нормально, как и положено котёнку — мурчал и ласкался. Алтын предположил, что кошак попросту ревнует. Ну, здрасьте, приехали. Зато другая живность Отабека приезду Юры несказанно обрадовалась. Белль так об него тёрлась, что её шерсть, похоже, въелась в толстовку Плисецкого намертво; как они не пытались её почистить, ничего не вышло. А Лаки прыгала, как умалишённая, и виляла хвостом так, что начало казаться, будто он вот-вот отвалится. Сам Юра в знакомых стенах тоже вздохнул полной грудью: он соскучился по каждому уголку этого дома.

— С другой стороны, — продолжал рассуждать Бек. — Разве можно узнать человека лучше, чем в быту? И нет, ты не зря всё это накупил. Лишним не будет…

— Я же тебя трахну, ты это понимаешь? — сказал Юра, понизив голос. — Всё ещё считаешь, что мне стоит остаться у тебя?

— Да, — ответил Бек после паузы.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Юра, пихая в рот картофелину. — Как скажешь. Значит, едем к тебе. Хотя я всё ещё думаю, что ты зажал мне ещё два свидания…

— Это в кредит.

— Ок. Отдашь с процентами.


	16. Chapter 16

Юра помешивал ложечкой чай и грыз сушку, время от времени прикрывая веки дольше, чем следовало бодрствующему человеку. Отабек уехал в универ, а у Плисецкого пары сегодня отменились — их препод заболел. Можно было поспать подольше, но стоило Алтыну покинуть стены дома, как кое-кто маленький лысый и злобный принялся угрожающе выть и шипеть, нарезая круги у кровати. Пришлось встать, поскольку Юра всерьёз опасался за свою жизнь.

Бека его опасений не разделял, и неудивительно! Котейка, когда рядом находился Алтын, вёл себя подчёркнуто прилично. До фальшивых ласк не опускался, но и агрессию значительно усмирял; стоило Отабеку скрыться из поля зрения, как начинались это шипение и многозначительное прижимание ушек.

— Чё зыркаешь? — Буркнул Юра, покосившись на микроволновку, на которой и притаился комок неприкрытой ненависти.

Котёнок не сводил с него огромных ледяных глаз. Кончик хвоста подёргивался, намекая, что в любой момент на лице Плисецкого могут появиться все четыре когтистые лапы.

— Это мой мужик, ясно? — Юра сверкнул глазами и вернул кошаку неприветливый взгляд. — Даже не пытайся меня выжить. Никуда я отсюда не денусь, маленькая сволочь, — добавил он, играя с котёнком в гляделки. — Поверь, у меня козырей в рукавах побольше твоего. Советую поумерить пыл, а то быстро вернёшься туда, откуда там тебя взяли.

Кот предсказуемо промолчал, но взгляд отвёл и принялся демонстративно вылизываться. То-то же.

Помыв кружку, Плисецкий потянулся и поплёлся на террасу, чтобы покурить и официально начать бодрствование. Бек, уезжая, оставил ему миллион поручений, половина из которых была связана с живностью: кого и как кормить, кому какие витамины давать и прочее. Это не напрягало, но кое-что в списке «маст би дан» заставляло понервничать. К одиннадцати должен был приехать клиент. Алтын сказал, что там ничего сложного: поменять масло, подкрутить ручной тормоз, долить тосол и так, по мелочи. Однако после истории с отвалившимися колёсами Юра побаивался приближаться к автомобилям, но вида не подал. Тем более, Бек не настаивал, уверяя, что может и сам мотнуться с пар и всё сделать. Плисецкий заверил его, что это ни к чему, он и сам справится. За это был награждён долгим поцелуем.

Вопреки Юркиным угрозам в кино, кроме поцелуев у них больше ничего за три дня совместного проживания не произошло. И вроде ни один из них и не был бы против, но и инициативы никто не проявлял. Зато поцелуев было много. Их и других приятных мелочей, которые Юра поначалу воспринимал в штыки.

***

Отабек воркует над ним, как наседка, ни на минуту не ставя режим примерной жёнушки на паузу. Он печёт Юре шарлотку (!) и трепетно обрабатывает кошачьи царапины и укусы, которые всё прибавляются и прибавляются в упрямых попытках Плисецкого подружиться с «подарочком». Когда он пробирается к Юре в душ и вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь взрослое и приятное, предлагает помыть Плисецкому голову, тот окончательно выбешивается.

— Ты, кажется, иначе воспринимаешь понятие «встречаться», Бека, — рычит Юра, выпихивая того из душевой кабины. — Хватит носиться со мной, как с цветочком! Я тебе не тёлка, ясно? Может, ещё букет мне подаришь, блин?!

— Мне не очень понятна мысль, — отзывается Бек, усаживаясь у душевой прямо на полу.

— Это заметно.

— Ты бесишься, что я проявляю заботу? Это странно…

— Странно — это то, что ты делаешь!

— Почему? — Искренне недоумевает Алтын. — Мне, правда, не понятен твой сексизм. Неужели заботиться можно только о девушке? Ты мне не безразличен, мне хочется делать твою жизнь лучше. Что в этом такого? Я бы был не против подобной заботы с твоей стороны. Делать что-то милое друг для друга никак не умоляет твоих… хм… мужских достоинств, как мне кажется. И если бы тебе нравились цветы, я бы дарил. Я знаю, что ты парень, Юра. И не забываю об этом. Ладно, прости, — добавляет он примирительно после паузы. — Мне нужно было догадаться, что подобного рода нежности не придутся тебе по вкусу. Я пока могу смотреть на эти отношения лишь через свою призму… и руководствовался лишь тем, что счёл бы приятным для себя. Но мы же для этого и узнаём друг друга, да? Просто в следующий раз не молчи так долго. Говори сразу, если тебе что-то не по душе. И я перестану, хорошо?

И это заставляет стыдливо потупить взгляд, даже несмотря на то, что стёкла душевой кабины надёжно прячут Юру от Отабека. Алтын ведь прав. Он не пытался своими чрезмерными ухаживаниями каким-то образом принизить Юру. Наоборот, демонстрировал чувства поступками, а не словами, которых так жаждал Плисецкий. А ведь слова — ничто.

— Мне никогда не мыли голову, — хрипло произносит Юра, приоткрывая двери кабинки. — Залезай.

И Отабек залезает. Прямо в одежде, как и был. Он не трогает ничего, что ниже поясницы, но от пальцев, массирующих голову, коротит. Юру плющит и размазывает. Член, который Бек игнорирует, наливается кровью и сочится смазкой, но, придерживаясь какого-то негласного правила, Плисецкий пытается игнорировать собственный стояк. Ласкающие его руки смелеют, плавно перемещаясь с головы на плечи, очерчивают соски и впалый живот. Пена с волос стекает по обнажённой коже, и Алтын хаотично растирает её по всему телу. Его промокшая футболка липнет к спине, в ягодицы упирается бугорок мокрых джинсов. Юра прижимается лопатками к твёрдой груди Отабека и не может не урчать, когда влажные губы прикасаются к шее и плечам. Сладостная пытка становится невыносимой. Юра разворачивается и впечатывает Бека в стену. Он стукается губой о зубы Алтына, от чего во рту мгновенно появляется вкус крови, но такая мелочь не способна прервать томительный поцелуй. Бек притягивает его за бёдра ближе, вжимает пахом в пах. Юра давится всхлипом и водой, льющейся сверху, тыкается носом в чужую шею и кончает. Кончает ярко и густо, даже не прикоснувшись к себе.

— Помыл, блядь, голову, — шепчет Плисецкий позже, отдышавшись.

Бек сотрясается в беззвучном смехе, после чего они оба домываются и идут вниз, будто ничего и не произошло. На самом деле ничего и не произошло. Они же… встречаются. Им можно делать такие штуки.

Позже, тем же вечером, парни устраиваются на диване и играют в «Колду»* до полуночи. Юра лежит головой у Бека на коленях, посасывая из длинной трубочки пиво, стоящее на полу. Этот инженерный гений целиком и полностью принадлежал Алтыну. Когда им обоим надоело отвлекаться от игры, чтобы сделать глоток, Бек сходил за трубочками и навтыкал одну в другую. Получилась мегатрубочка, из которой сосать было сложнее, но зато без лишних движений.

— Это ты меня так тренируешь? — Спрашивает Плисецкий, разминая скулы после таких вот силовых нагрузок.

— Не нравится — вали с моих коленей и пей, сидя, как нормальные люди, — отзывается Бек.

— Нравится-нравится, — примирительно произносит Юра. — Мне всё нравится.

И это так. 

***  
«Мам, привет. Слушай… как варить борщ? В смысле, я знаю, как… но, может, есть какие-то премудрости, о которых не пишут в интернете? Хочу, чтобы, как у тебя…»

Юра отправил маме аудио-сообщение и принялся изучать холодильник. Кажется, все необходимые ингредиенты у них были. Дело за малым — привести их к состоянию борща, идея сварить который пришла, пока Плисецкий просыпался на террасе, наблюдая за тем, как Лаки скачет по двору, словно умалишённая. Впрочем, она так всё делала. Но лучше уж так, чем взгляд наёмного убийцы, которым постоянно одаривал его лысый кошак.

«Мелкого надо назвать Чарльз. В честь профессора Х», — набрал Юра Алтыну, подумав, что, может, котейка бесится, потому что у него до сих пор нет имени?

Так, борщ. Вообще Юра внезапно вспомнил их с Беком разговор в супермаркете, когда тот признался, что питает нежные чувства к шедевру русско-украинской кухни. А поскольку ему уже давно хотелось сделать для своего… парня хоть что-то, то почему бы и не борщ?

— Парень. Мой парень, — проговорил Плисецкий вслух. — Пиздец, конечно. До сих пор не верится, что я до такого докатился.

Телефон пикнул входящим сообщением.

«Почему не Том?», — спрашивал Бек.

«Это слишком банально», — ответил Юра, наливая воду в кастрюлю.

«Нет, если это в честь Волан-де-Морта».

Юра отправил ржущий смайлик, а затем: «Волли?».

«Или Мортя», — пришло в ответ.

«Гениально. Так и оставим».

— Ты ж реально Мортя, — сказал Плисецкий коту, пристально наблюдающему за процессом изъятия мяса из холодильника.

А вот и мама прислала аудио-инструкцию. Та-а-ак, что там дальше?

***

Юра едва потушил конфорку, как во двор въехала красная «Кия». А вот и клиент. Плисецкий нажал на кнопку у двери, и ворота гаража поползли вверх, пропуская автомобиль внутрь. В животе урчало, но продегустировать собственные кулинарные изыски не удалось. Ладно, всё после. Там дел на полчаса. Накинув на плечи старую толстовку Бека, Юра пошёл встречать клиента. Оу. Клиентку. Вау.

Из «Кии» показалась платиновая блондинка на высоких шпильках в короткой юбке и с декольте на выкате. Они с Юрой уставились друг на друга со схожим недоумением на лицах.

— А где Отабек? — Поинтересовалась барышня неопределённого возраста. Вроде и немолода, а вроде и хороша. Ей могло быть как около тридцати, так и далеко за. Таких хрен разберёшь.

— Я за него, — сказал Юра, лучезарно улыбнувшись, заметив разочарование на лице «клиента».

Ну, ясно. Хотела… прочистить цилиндры? Простите, сегодня в наличие только безвтыковые поршни.

— А его долго не будет? — Произнесла она раздосадовано и как-то нараспев.

— Долго, — отрезал Юра.

Для тебя — никогда.

Странно-то как. Однажды Яна после их очередного перепихона разоткровенничалась и сказала, что женская интуиция не знает границ. Мол, они всегда чуют соперницу за версту, и среди толпы баб безошибочно выберут ту, с которой их нынешний партнёр когда-либо спал. Тогда Юра лишь поулыбался, а теперь понял. Да, такое чувствуется. Бека точно… продувал её радиатор и разбирался с протечкой масла. Видимо, когда у тебя появляется парень, нюх на такие штуки идёт в комплекте.

У барышни выбора не осталось, поэтому, присев на стульчик и положив ногу на ногу, она принялась покорно ждать, когда Плисецкий сделает обещанное. Ну, может, не всё обещанное, конечно. Акция «Покажи грудь и получи горячего механика в подарок» кончилась. И возобновлять они её не будут больше никогда!

Когда он закончил, а не вполне удовлетворённая клиентка протянула деньги, единственным вопросом Юры был: «А вам котёнок не нужен?!». Но он его не озвучил, потому что с Мортей они как-нибудь разберутся. А вот эту куклу Плисецкий надеялся больше никогда не увидеть.

— Это мой мужик, — снова сказал он вслух, когда ворота гаража опустились, скрывая красную «Кию». — И с сегодня только я с ним сплю.


	17. Chapter 17

Телевизор вырубился, потому что уже более сорока минут на него никто не обращал внимания. Из-за отсутствия громких уговоров купить прокладки, средство от диареи, сортирку со смывающейся втулкой и укрепить иммунитет горла (с хрена ли у горла какой-то отдельный иммунитет?), комнату заполнили вздохи, охи и чавкающие звуки.

— Больше не могу, — взмолился Юра. — У меня сейчас язык отвалится, — и, видимо, чтобы отваливающийся язык не пропал зря, он с упоением вернул его в рот Отабеку, где тот прибывал в заложниках уже около часа.

С ума сойти! Кто бы думал, что просто целоваться можно так долго и до одури сладко? Бек промычал «у-у-ум» и, кажется, хотел отстраниться — слабак, но Плисецкий впиявил ногти тому в шею, что означало тотальный запрет на «рыпанье». Отабек кинул из-под ресниц полунасмешливый, полураздражённый взгляд, мол, чё тогда ноешь, если всё устраивает.

Если бы у Юры кто-то сейчас взял анализ ДНК, то наверняка бы постановил, что они с Алтыном — сиамские близнецы, ибо своих собственных слюней у него не осталось. Сейчас он на девяносто процентов состоял из Отабека. Все их бациллы обвенчались и теперь радостно праздновали бракосочетание. Именно это Юра зачем-то и озвучил, когда Бек в качестве разминки перешёл от опухших губ к подбородку и скулам.

— Я ничем не болен, — ответил на это Алтын. — Недавно проверялся.

Здорово. Великолепно. И это, конечно же, прозвучало в голове голосом Ильи Лагутенко.

— Бек, давай уже… сделаем это. Я хочу. Прямо сейчас, — сказал Юра, смирившись с ролью инициатора.

— А как же узнать друг друга лучше?

Юра закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Ох, Алтын! Ты сейчас лежишь сверху на парне, припечатав его к дивану, а твой член вот-вот прорвёт джинсу. Или прожжёт, потому что оттуда пышет огнём, будто из печи крематория, в котором ты превратил в пепел все планы, решения и принципы. Разве нужно ещё что-то знать?

— Я хорошо тебя изучил, — проговорил Юра, пошкрябывая по плечу Отабека. — Ты любишь уединение, хотя и ненавидишь одиночество. Ты жутко ленивый, несмотря на видимую активную деятельность. В твоём доме чистота и порядок именно из-за лени, ведь ты пришёл к выводу, что, если всё убирать вовремя и класть вещичку к вещичке, то это отнимает меньше сил и времени. Ты носишь крутые шмотки не для того, чтобы все вокруг потекли и не для того, чтобы создать образ брутального мачо, а чтобы никто не лез тебе в душу, теряясь в неприступной оболочке, потому что, если за твоей кожанкой, стильной стрижкой и армейскими жетонами найдут тебя настоящего, то ты будешь чувствовать себя уязвимым, как сейчас, когда я всё это говорю. Потому что… потому что на самом деле ты очень добрый, нежный и ранимый, но ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то об этом знал, потому что боишься, что тобою начнут пользоваться. Ведь ты практически безотказный и готов отдать последнюю рубашку почти что любому. А ещё, — задумался Юра, — я могу приложить к этому список твоих любимых сериалов, книг, музыки, блюд и напитков. Ну, так что, я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю? Можем теперь трахнуться? Или мне нужно ещё выучить твою мед.карту? Список прививок там или…

Или. Окинув Плисецкого потемневшим, нечитаемым взглядом, Отабек впился ему в губы, опалив их жарким дыханием.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он хрипло, когда Юре уже подумалось, что придётся довольствоваться поцелуями и дальше, несмотря на патетическую речь. — Сделаем это. Пойду в душ, — объявил он, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Это не обязательно, — сказал Плисецкий, наблюдая, как Бек сползает с него и неуклюже поднимается на ноги, на которых плохо держится. — Потому что ты сверху. И я подготовился.

Что ж, это решение хотя бы окупилось живописным растерянным лицом Алтына, который приоткрыл рот и захлопал ресницами. Вот-вот взлетит. Наслаждаться недоумением пришлось недолго, потому что Бек быстро вернул себе самообладание, насмешливо прокомментировав:

— Заставляешь чувствовать себя никчёмным, Юр. Ты успел и борщ сварить, и тачку починить, и клизму сделать, когда как я только на пары сходил… Впечатляет.

Юра зарделся. Про клизму мог бы и не напоминать, романтик херов.

— Я всё равно схожу в душ, окей? — Спросил Алтын, но ответ явно его не интересовал, потому что, развернувшись на пятках, он зашагал наверх.

— Окей, — сказал Юра в пустоту. — Окей.

***

Юра лёг на кровать. Затем сел, после чего снова лёг. Су-у-ука. Он поелозил по простыням ещё немного, потом снова сел, подтянув к подбородку колени. Хорошо быть девчонкой, разделась до кружевного белья, улеглась в красивой позе жрицы, пока кое-кто намывает свои причиндалы, и жди себе преспокойно. А Юре вот что делать? Поза жрицы — это явно не его вариант, а ожидание портит настрой. Давай, Бека, живее, пока никто не передумал.

Чтобы убить время и не накрутить себя ещё больше, Плисецкий залез в тумбочку и выудил оттуда гипоаллергенную смазку и такие же презервативы. Девушка в аптеке клялась чуть ли не на Библии, что всё настолько натуральное (в отличие от него самого) и импортное, что Юре нет смысла переживать — жопа с членом не отвалятся. Сам Юра в этом уверен не был, но «Джонсон Бейби» решил больше не использовать. Не самые приятные ассоциации.

Бек вернулся скоро. В одном полотенце на бёдрах, влажный и чертовски сексуальный, но это не смогло спасти от неловкой заминки. Они нерешительно уставились друг на друга, не зная, как начать. От неловкости захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь в ад, где им всё равно придётся рано или поздно оказаться, так почему не вот сейчас?

— Если ты передумал…

— Заткнись! — Перебил Юра, рыкнув. — Иди уже сюда и… что-нибудь сделай.

Алтын кивнул с весьма серьёзной миной, словно ядерный реактор решил перебрать — не иначе. Но это помогло, Юра хрюкнул и притянул к себе физика-ядерщика поближе, ткнувшись тому в пупок. Полотенец предсказуемо свалился с бёдер, показывая, что Отабек-младший куда честнее и решительнее своего товарища. Однако познакомиться поближе им не дали, Бек завалил Юру на кровать и навис сверху. Язык прошёлся по саднящим губам, но задержался на них недолго, отправившись путешествовать по щекам, шее, ключицам. Остановки были недолгими, он будто никак не мог определиться с наиболее привлекательным для себя местом. Плисецкому тоже никак не удавалось опознать своё наиболее чувствительное место на теле, потому что он весь превратился в одно большое чувствительное место.

— Мог бы и раздеться, — прохрипел Бек, вытряхивая его из футболки.

— Мог бы и не пиздеть, — отозвался Юра.

Алтын хмыкнул и опустился к груди, очерчивая языком сосок. Юра охнул, и на соске легонько сомкнулись зубы, тогда как пальцы Бека прошлись по рёбрам и добрались до джинсов. Да, нужно было раздеться, тогда не пришлось бы прерываться. Но прерваться пришлось. Сосок остался недоласканным, а Бека начал расстёгивать пуговицы на джинсах.

— Блядь, сколько их тут? — Прорычал он.

— Пять, — хмыкнул Юра. Да, не самые удобные джинсы…

Не самые удобные джинсы полетели к чертям собачьим, а Бек, вопреки ожиданиям Плисецкого, вместо того, чтобы вернуться к предварительным ласкам, прямо сходу раздвинул колени Юры, улёгся тому между ног и облизал основание члена.

Первым порывом было проявить благородство, сказать, что это всё необязательно и всё в таком духе, но все порывы вышибло, стоило Алтыну вобрать в рот головку, смачно причмокнув.

— О Господи, — богохульно слетело с тонких губ. — Где ж так научился… прекрати, иначе мы не дойдём до главного…

Отабек воспринял «прекрати» буквально и прекратил, но, как оказалось, ненадолго. Вылив себе на ладонь треть тюбика смазки, он вернулся в исходную позицию, лизнул мошонку и направил палец ко входу. Юра дёрнулся и интуитивно попытался отползти.

— Да или нет? — Спросил Бек низким голосом.

О боги.

— Да, — кое-как выдавил из себя Плисецкий.

— Тогда расслабься и не мешай мне. Обещаю быть осторожным.

Юра тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и пошире развёл ноги. Попытался представить спокойные воды океана где-нибудь в Доминикане. Белый песочек, пальмы, кокосы — райский уголок. Бедро покрыли чередой коротких поцелуев, кольцо мышц невесомо погладили.

— Мне неудобно, — засопел Бек. — Дай подушку. И ногу мне на плечо положи. И не зажимайся так, ну.

— Так, будешь ныть, поменяемся местами, ясно? — Фыркнул Плисецкий, бросив Отабеку подушку в лицо.

— Окей, — сказал Алтын, подпихивая её Юре под задницу. — Я не против. Особенно, если ты будешь делать так, — он очертил колечко языком. — Или так, — облизал член по всей длине, — и так тоже можно, — палец вошёл легко и полностью, без сопротивления.

Плисецкий скульнул от непривычных ощущений. Сложно было назвать это приятным, но и неприятным или болезненным не было. Бек подвигал пальцем в разные стороны, ощущения стали чуть интереснее, но не такие, как описывали в интернете.

Продолжая фрикции пальцем, Отабек вернулся к ласканиям заскучавшего члена, однозначно забавляясь процессом. Он почти доводил Юру до пика, но останавливался за мгновение до разрядки, переключался на бёдра, яички, тазовые косточки, а потом принимался за пытку снова. Второй палец вошёл туже, но снова никакой боли не последовало, лишь тянущее ощущение странной заполненности. Схема не изменилась, но ко всему прочему прибавились восхитительно одуряющие ощущения, когда Алтын, наконец, отыскал простату.

— Вот так хорошо, Бека, — промурчал Юра, пытаясь как-то удобнее устроить затёкшие ноги. — Так очень хорошо.

— Я слышу, — отозвался тот довольным голосом. — Думаю, даже через дорогу это слышно.

— Оу, — Юра прикусил и так саднящую губу.

— Нет, не замолкай, пожалуйста. Твои стоны — это нечто. Это так заводит, что я вот-вот кончу только от звуков, не притрагиваясь к себе.

Юра не очень хорошо понимал, как воспринимать подобные замечания, поэтому решил, что воспримет, как комплимент. Заводить же своего парня — это здорово, да?

— Бек… нужно… давай уже. Иначе мы так и не дойдём до конца.

— А мы торопимся?

— Да, твою мать. Мы торопимся!

— Будет больно, Юр. Нужно хотя бы, чтобы три пальца…

— Блядь, выеби меня уже, ну! — Взвизгнул Плисецкий, потянув Отабека наверх за волосы. — Мне нужно. Нужно, чтобы до конца. И поцелуй меня.

— Но я же…

— Целуй, я сказал! Я в курсе, что ты облизывал мою жопу, Бека. Я тоже там был. Мне пофиг. Она чистая.

Плисецкий буквально вгрызся в перепачканные лубрикантом губы. Вкуса у смазки не было. Только скользко и всё.

— Может, перевернёшься, так будет…

— Нет, не будет, — отрезал Юра. — Хочу видеть глаза парня, который пихает в меня свой хуй. Огромный, блядь, — выстонал он, когда Бек, видимо, решив не слушать эту ерунду, попытался проникнуть внутрь.

— Это только головка. Не зажимайся, Юра. Расслабься. И потерпи, пожалуйста, ещё немного.

— Блядь, не могу, это точно член, Бек? Ты уверен, что член, а не колено?

— Ой, прости, перепутал, — язвительно отозвался Алтын. — Сейчас поменяю.

А потом они заржали. Бек прислонился лбом ко лбу Юры, тихонечко сотрясаясь. С его носа скатилась капелька пота и попала прямо в ранку на губах Плисецкого. Он зашипел, после чего рану быстро зализали, незаметно вовлекая в долгий, медленный и нежный поцелуй, заставивший вообще позабыть о том, чем они, в общем-то, занимаются.

Алтын давно прекратил таранить чужую многострадальную задницу, полностью переключившись на лицо Юры, которое упоённо целовал, мешая ласку с милыми глупостями, которые время от времени слетали с его губ.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал он, снова прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, задевая ресницы ресницами, спутывая их между собой, спутывая мысли.

Его руки проникли между их животами и нашли полуопавший член Юры. Погладили, надавили.

— Иногда я на тебе просто залипаю, — прошептал Бек, не разрывая гляделок, не прекращая ласкать вновь оживающую плоть. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь, ешь, как тупишь в телефон. Всё, что угодно. Ты красивый, когда хмуришься и когда улыбаешься. Ты был красивым даже тогда в больнице с распухшим носом и невменяемостью в глазах. Наверное, тогда я влюбился. А может, раньше. Может, уже тогда, как ты словно ураган скинул мои вещи с парты, нелепо выёбываясь.

Юра давно не слушал, потерявшись в ощущениях. Шрамированные пальцы Отабека привычно сжали оба их члена, ловко двигаясь так, как им нравилось обоим. Что ж, в дрочке они преуспели. Может, и с еблей, однажды разберутся. Разнеженный влажными ласками и шёпотом, Плисецкий выгнулся, слабо мяукнул что-то невнятное и кончил. Бек догнал за пару секунд, придавив всем весом. Юра ткнулся ему в шею, а затем… разревелся.

— Эй, ты чего? — Опешил Алтын, напрягаясь. — Я сделал тебе больно? Что случилось? Что не так?

Если бы Юра только знал, что не так и почему такая реакция! Но он не знал и просто продолжал реветь, пачкая шею Отабека соплями и слезами, в которую тыкался, словно слепой щенок в ладошку. Алтын хотел приподняться, но Юра не позволил, впиваясь пальцами в плечи до синяков. Всё, что осталось Беку — это хаотично поглаживать волосы Юры и чмокать того время от времени в макушку. Вскоре рыдания притихли.

— Ты, кажется, хочешь сделать меня импотентом, — заметил Бек. — То блюёшь после минета, то истеришь после секса…

— Это не из-за тебя, — всхлипнул Юра, выползая из-под вспотевшего тяжёлого тела. — Это… хрен знает, что это.

Он сел на кровати и потёр глаза кулаками. Вот идиот! Что это, мать твою, было?!

— Пойду покурю, — объявил Алтын, втискиваясь в спортивки, игнорируя белёсые разводы на животе.

Юра кивнул и завернулся в одеяло. Кажется, пора задуматься о лечении, потому что нормальные люди так себя не ведут. И почему у них ни черта не выходит с сексом? Вроде и хорошо было, и теорию они оба изучили от «А» до «Зю». И хотели. Как так-то?!

Бек возвратился пахнущий улицей и никотином. Сел рядом, уставившись в стену.

— Опять расстанемся? — Спросил Юра прямо. Чего тянуть кота за яйца?

— Нет, ты что, нет. Почему ты так решил?

— Потому что я доведу тебя до импотенции?

Бека усмехнулся и притянул к себе кокон из одеяла, из которого торчала золотистая макушка и пара огромных зарёванных глаз.

— До могилы ты доведёшь меня раньше, — хохотнул он.

— Звучит, будто пока смерть не разлучит нас…

— Так и есть, Юра. Так и есть.


	18. Chapter 18

— Давай никуда не пойдём, Бек, давай прогуляем! — Пробормотал Юра под аккомпанемент будильника.

— Давай, — согласился Отабек, горячо надышав в макушку. — Зачем нам образование?

— Точно. Какой-то там диплом. Никчёмная бумажка.

— Картонка.

— Зануда, — улыбнулся Юра, а Бек прижался плотнее.

Хорошо. Как же хорошо! Несмотря на очередной секс-фейл. Всё равно. Просто вот так лежать, когда самый классный парень на свете дышит тебе в затылок, как загнанный конь, хотя вы только проснулись и нигде утомиться не успели. Но Бек всегда так дышит — громко и глубоко.

— Поспим ещё? — Спросил Отабек. — Или пойдём в душ, а потом я приготовлю нам блинчики на завтрак?

— Ты умеешь готовить блинчики???

— Умею.

— Звучит соблазнительно. А если я выберу вариант «поспим ещё», то «душ и блинчики» автоматически отпадают?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Бек. — Вы можете заказать полный премиальный пакет услуг.

— И как дорого мне это обойдётся?

— О-о-о, — протянул Алтын заговорщицки, — как лучшему клиенту мы предоставим вам большую скидку и удобный график платежей. Вы останетесь довольны.

— Могу я сначала сравнить ваше предложение с предложениями конкурентов? — Спросил Юра, за что получил шлепок по заднице. — Понял. Абсолютная лояльность к вашей компании. Обещаю.

— То-то же, — фыркнул Бек. — Спи, давай. Предложения конкурентов, блин.

Юра хихикнул, подозревая, что после такого разговора окончательно проснулся, но Отабек так удобно его обнял, что Плисецкий разомлел, и дремота вернулась сама собою. В итоге они проспали до обеда, а потом Юра-таки получил свой премиальный пакет услуг, да ещё и с бонусами. Например, в душе его ожидали привычные, но не менее от этого приятные ласки, а к обещанным блинчикам добавился ещё и вкусный кофе, сваренный по таинственному рецепту, который, наверное, передаётся горячим казахам из поколения в поколение, как великое секретное Знание.

Но самый бонусный бонус случился уже в процессе завтрака, когда лысое чудовище в леопардовом свитере, который Бек припёр хрен знает откуда, внезапно прыгнуло Юре на колени и начало тереться о руки и мурчать.

— Ты башкой, что ли, где-то приложился? — Проговорил Плисецкий, глядя на Мортю неверящим взглядом. — Что за приступ нежности?

Выяснилось, что приступ нежности оказался не совсем к Юре, а к сметане, в которую тот макал свой свёрнутый в трубочку блинчик.

— Я не думаю, что ему можно сме…

Бек не договорил, потому что оба — и Юра, и Мортя зыркнули на него крайне недовольно. Нашёлся тут умник! Не ему решать, что им можно, а чего нельзя. Вот так конфликт был разрешён. Путь к сердцу Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть оказался весьма прозаичным — через сметану.

— Итак, чем займёмся в наш импровизированный выходной? — Спросил Юра, помыв посуду в качестве расплаты за вкусный завтрак.

Бек кивнул в сторону Х-Бокса, и Юра зашагал к дивану. Они снова играли в Колду, развалившись, как тюленчики. Когда завтрак более или менее усвоился, Алтын предложил слегка расстрястись.

— Я купил диск с танцами, — сказал он, глядя из-под ресниц как-то странно. Изучающе.

— Ну… э-э-э, — замялся Плисецкий. — Может, лучше поколотим грушу?

— Там есть баттл. Уверен, что уделаю тебя! — Самодовольно заявил он.

— Ты? Меня?! Я профессиональный танцор в прошлом!

Юра понимал, что Алтын пользуется самой что ни есть дешёвой уловкой на свете, но она работала безотказно. Во-первых, состязание. Во-вторых, с Отабеком. А главное — в танцах. Роет себе могилу, глупый казах.

— Ключевое слово — «в прошлом», — подливал масло в огонь Бек. — Когда ты делал это в последний раз? Тем более, у тебя болит задница. Все обстоятельства на моей стороне.

— Ничё она не болит, было бы от чего болеть, — недовольно заметил Плисецкий. — Врубай, давай, пока я не передумал.

На экране появились два человечка в мотоциклетных шлемах на фоне каких-то психоделических кругов токсичного цвета. Пока шла загрузка, Юра прыгал и разминался, словно на ринге перед боями без правил. Бек с него ржал, выглядя при этом невозмутимым и излишне в себе уверенным. Наконец, заиграл клубный микс, и человечки стали двигаться. Некоторые движения у них были одинаковыми, но некоторые — сильно отличались друг от друга. Каждому нужно было повторять за «своим» человечком. Юрин был в синем, а Беков — в красном. Иногда один человечек замирал в какой-нибудь позе, пока другой выполнял довольно сложные финты, и наоборот. За каждое правильно выполненное движение начислялись баллы, чем точнее ты выполняешь движение, тем больше очков получаешь. Всё это сопровождалось ещё разными подбадривающими фазами, типа, «молодец», «так держать», «превосходно» и т.д. Времени следить за своими очками, а уж тем более — за чужими не оставалось, поскольку все движения были энергичными и в каком-то бешеном темпе. Однако краем глаза Плисецкий замечал, что жёлтенькие подбадривающие фразы частенько загораются со стороны Отабека.

К тому моменту, как песня закончилась, а человечки поклонились и ушли в закат, оба танцора запыхались и обливались потом, но выглядели весьма довольными. Юра пытался отдышаться, нетерпеливо ожидая результатов. И… тадам! Он выиграл! Правда, с каким-то ничтожным разрывом буквально в пару очков.

— Понравилось? — Спросил Бек, вытерев лоб краем футболки.

— Ага, — ответил Юра, падая на диван. — Нужно повторить. Там разные уровни сложности, да? Это лёгкий или сложный?

— Это средний, — Алтын плюхнулся рядом и запустил пятерню во влажные волосы. — Скучаешь по балету?

— Нет.

— Юр, это же я.

— Да, скучаю, — Плисецкий отвёл глаза в сторону и наткнулся взглядом на притаившуюся в углу живность.

Лаки и две котейки наблюдали за ними из-за барной стойки и, кажется, пытались решить, не пора ли вызывать хозяевам дурку. Должно быть, они комично смотрелись, когда прыгали перед телеком.

— Я безумно скучаю, Бек. Не было и дня, когда бы я не жалел, что бросил. Доволен?

— Почему я должен быть доволен? — пробурчал Алтын обиженно. — Я сочувствую. Может, возобновишь тренировки?

— Издеваешься? Время упущено.

— Ну, может, не балет, не профессиональный балет, но просто, танцы… для души?

Он, что, не понимает, что сейчас грязным ножом на живую? Этот разговор отдавался прямо в кишках колющим спазмом, ноющей болью.

— Я бы мог ходить с тобой, — продолжал беспощадный палач. — Есть же куча разных вариантов. Почти в каждом фитнес-клубе своя танцевальная группа. Они и на соревнования ездят. Это… может быть весело.

— Ты бы пошёл со мной? — Изумился Юра, подтягивая под себя ноги.

— Да. Почему нет? Всегда прикольно заниматься чем-то новым. Я люблю музыку. Почему бы не научиться под неё двигаться.

— Я не знаю.

— Ну, подумай. А если… если в твоей голове до сих пор раздрай, и ты никак не избавишься от стереотипов, что это будет выглядеть… не знаю, не круто, не мужественно или что там у тебя в башке, то я могу построить тебе танцевальный зал. У меня огромная мансарда. Пустая. Туда можно поставить зеркала и станки… могу даже пилон сделать, если хочешь, — хохотнул он. — Эй, ну чего опять с лицом? Об этом будем знать только мы. Юр. Помнишь? Со мной ты можешь быть самим собой, Юр, — позвал он снова, но Плисецкий словно онемел.

Казалось бы, чему тут удивляться? Бек был далёк от иллюзорности. Всегда конкретен, как скала. Он предлагает реальные решения. Переизбыток ярости? Поколоти грушу. Хочешь парня? Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Не нравится быть снизу? Будь сверху. Хочешь реверс? Не проблема. Он прямо как Киркоров: «Если хочешь забыть — забудь». Но даже король всея российской эстрады не додумался бы… построить танцевальный зал кому-то, кто не совсем дружит с принятием собственных желаний. Это было… было самым романтичным предложением в мире. Это было как: «Я принимаю тебя со всеми твоими тараканами и постараюсь вас всех тут устроить с максимальным комфортом». И это было слишком. Так слишком, что хотелось снова позорно расплакаться, но даже всех невыплаканных за многие годы слёз не хватило бы, чтобы продемонстрировать весь тот спектр эмоций, что испытывал Юра.

— Бек… я так тебя… Ай, блядь, Мортя!

Лысая сволочь больно куснула за палец. И когда только подкралась, злобная тварюга?! Видимо, эффект сметаны не был долгоиграющим. И что этому мешку с костями неймётся?

Алтын отругал котейку и в качестве наказания прогнал с дивана. Лысая сволочь сверкнула обиженно глазами и удалилась, явно довольная испорченным моментом. Юра тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся в телефон — универсальный спасательный… эм, квадрат, когда нужно изобразить невозмутимость. Кто тут собирался в любви признаваться? Не знаю, не видел. Я же смотрю в телефон.

— Ну, что? Снова Колда? — Спросил Отабек, будто только что не предлагал построить Юре танцевальный зал. Будто это не было в тысячу, в миллион раз лучше, чем предложение руки и сердца. Будто бы он не достаточно свёл мир Юры к себе одному. Будто он ни черта не понимает! — Притащить чипсы? — поинтересовался Алтын, когда Юра кивнул.

— И пиво захвати, — бросил вдогонку Плисецкий.

***

За окнами заметно повечерело. Мышцы заныли, и парни, не сговариваясь, одновременно отложили джойстики. Юра пошёл разогревать борщ, пока Отабек варганил к нему бутерброды.

— Всё-таки встречаться с парнем прикольно, — проговорил Плисецкий, разглядывая Бека, сосредоточено мажущего хлеб плавленым сыром. Идеальные брови сведены к переносице, а между ними — ямка. На очерченных скулах пробиваются тёмные волоски. Красивый. Какой же, сука, красивый. — Ну, с девчонкой не так прикольно, — ударился Юра в объяснения, когда одна из идеальных бровей вопросительно приподнялась. — Какая девушка захочет провести выходной вот так? За Х-Боксом с пивком? И в быту у нас проблем нет, потому что мы, типа, равны. Мы можем дурачиться, можем заняться чем-то серьезным. Можем поколотить грушу или собрать робота. Короче, понимаешь, о чём я?

Отабек кивнул и сменил нож. Для Юры до сих пор было загадкой, как он их отличает, но Бек отличал: хлеб он резал одним, масло мазал другим, мясо — третьим. Сам Юра предпочитал один и для всего, тот, что не из набора, одиноко хранящейся в выдвижном ящике вместе с ложками, вилками и открывалкой. Недостойный изгнанник, потому что он мог всё, в отличие от этих из набора, с ограниченными возможностями. Нож — дивергент.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, Юра. Понимаю и охуеваю, если честно. Как можно быть таким сексистом, ну?

— Э-э-э?

— Хотя, пожалуй, это не удивительно. Большинство парней думают так же. Но на самом деле, с девушкой может быть тоже весело и интересно, как и с парнем. И в быту, и во всём. Твоя ключевая мысль и есть ответ. Ты сказал что? Что проблем нет, потому что мы на равных. Так вот, если мужчина и с женщиной себя так ведёт, то и в гетеросексуальных парах нет проблем.

— Ты феминистка у нас, что ли? — Хмыкнул Юра, разливая борщ по тарелкам. Лысая тварь крутилась рядом. Чуяла, что там, где борщ, там и сметанушка.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Алтын. — Понятие феминизма сейчас слишком извратили и превратили в какую-то дичь. Но в целом… вообще, дело не в мужчинах и женщинах, а в парах. В паре должно быть равенство, я скорее об этом. Конечно, ты прав в чём-то тоже. Не каждая девушка разделит с тобой такие интересы, но и не все парни задроты, как мы, — улыбнулся он. — И, тем не менее, есть девчонки, с которыми и в Колду можно зарубиться, и пива выпить, и поржать, и какую-нибудь хероту посмотреть, как есть и парни, которым интересны вещи, что нам с тобой по боку. Все люди разные, нужно просто искать своего человека. И пол тут не причём.

— Я знаю, что есть девушки задродки, но они страшные!

— О Господи! — Бек закатил глаза, покончив с бутерами. — Ты не исправим! Ну что за бред? У меня была классная, красивая весёлая девушка, с которой мы и на байке катались по фестам, и в Контру играли (видел бы ты, как она хэдшоты из калаша раздавала), и готовили с ней по очереди. И всё остальное.

— И куда она делась? — Юра закусил губу, уже ненавидя эту красивую байкершу. Мортя, кажется, был солидарен. Он пристроился с Плисецким рядом, словно признавая, что лучше уж делить Бека с Юрой, чем с какой-то идеальной барышней.

— Я ушёл в армию, а она… Она не хотела, чтобы я уходил. Мы поссорились на этой почве, а потом, через год, её уже увели, конечно же.

— Ты любил её? — Спросил Плисецкий, хотя и не особенно хотел знать ответ.

Они сели за барную стойку, когда с приготовлениями было покончено. Юра уже начал думать, что Бек не ответит, но тот задумчиво поднёс ложку ко рту, а потом вернул её в тарелку и сказал:

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, слова «любовь» как-то недостаточно для всего спектра эмоций, что разные люди испытывают друг к другу. Мы зовём любовью всё, что ни попадя. Есть пары, изменяющие друг другу, и это для них в порядке вещей, и, тем не менее, они вместе и, вроде как, даже друг друга любят. Есть люди, у которых угасла страсть, но остались привязанность, нежность и чувство ответственности за другого. Есть любовь к матери или сестре, и т.д. И всё это зовут любовью, хотя зачастую все эти чувства слишком уж разнятся. Как по мне, любовь — это когда всё сразу: уважение, забота, привязанность, желание, необходимость, страсть, даже некая повёрнутость на объекте воздыхания. Но я, наверное, идеалист. Наверное, долговечно такое всё и сразу быть не может. Но… посмотрим, — хмыкнул он как-то двусмысленно. — То, что было с той девушкой — это была первая любовь. И я убеждён, что это какое-то особое явление, отличное ото всех остальных любовей. Оно редко перерастет во взрослое чувство, но остаётся с тобою навсегда.

Юра сглотнул и принялся хлебать борщ. Хорошо, что Мортя не позволил спустить с привязи то, что спускать не стоило. Кажется, то, что между ними, Бек любовью не считает. Медленно сморгнув, Плисецкий представил, как «Я люблю тебя» слетает с губ, на что Алтын хмурится и впадает в долгую философскую тираду, мол, ты, конечно, Юрочка, мне нравишься, и на тебя у меня стоит, но понимаешь, нет всех необходимых пунктов. Так что прости, но не ты любовь всей моей жизни, хотя, конечно, со стороны может именно так показаться. Но если разобраться, то это особое явление, а названия я не придумал. «Зато я придумал», — ответил Плисецкий мысленно на воображаемый монолог Бека. — «Ебала. Между нами ебала».

— Я так тебя загрузил, что аппетит пропал?

— Нет, всё нормально, — отозвался Юра. — Правда, — добавил он, прекрасно понимая, что после слова «правда» всё звучит, как ложь.

Доели молча, после чего Бек сказал, что ему нужно к завтра написать реферат. Плисецкий вспомнил, что и у него есть парочка лабораторных работ, с которыми пора бы расквитаться. Он взял ноут и направился к лестнице, когда Бек, устроившийся в уголке дивана со своим ноутбуком, окликнул:

— Ты куда это?

— Наверх, чтобы не мешаться.

Алтын снова закатил глаза и похлопал ладонью по дивану.

— Тащи свою тощую задницу сюда, — скомандовал он. — Хочу видеть тебя.

В какой-то степени хотелось побыть одному и обдумать все мрачные мысли, что вертелись в голове распотрошённым муравейником. С другой стороны, ни к чему хорошему эти обдумывания никогда не приводят. Юра послушно вернулся и вытянулся на диване. Бек закинул его щиколотки себе на колени, а уже на них поместил свой ноут. Так под негромкую музыку из стереосистемы они занимались каждый своими делами. Когда руки Алтына не были заняты набором текста или традиционным Ctrl/C — Ctrl/v, он жамкал Юркины ступни, хаотично очерчивал пальцами выступающие косточки, от чего Плисецкий млел и почти начинал мурчать. Всё ведь так хорошо! Отчего же тогда внутри щемит? Почему так больно?! Если бы только не этот разговор, то всё могло бы быть идеальным. Но нет же.

Юру мотало из стороны в сторону. То он цитировал Земфиру и убеждал себя, что его огромной любви хватит им двоим с головою, то, наоборот, психовал и готов был вот прямо сейчас встать и уйти, покончив со всем навсегда. Но ведь танцевальный зал в мансарде… Алтын не бросал слова на ветер. Это было сказано не для того, чтобы сказать. Если Юра захочет, то Бек сделает ему свою собственную личную студию. Разве это не любовь? Не та самая? Может, они чувствуют одно и то же, но зовут по-разному? Может, Юра принимает всё слишком близко к сердцу?

Лабораторка не писалась, поэтому Плисецкий бесцельно листал ленту Вк, делая умный вид, чтобы Отабек не запалил, что кто-то филонит. Когда новости стали повторяться и прокрастинировать уже, казалось, невозможно, Юра решил почистить почту от рекламных сообщений. И среди них нашёл то, что могло изменить всё. То есть, абсолютно всё.

Видимо, его эмоции распространились по воздуху, потому что Бек резко повернулся к нему и мгновенно среагировал:

— Что случилось?

— М-мне… мне предлагают, — сбивчиво ответил Плисецкий, недоумевающе пялясь на экран. — Короче, я как-то кидал своё резюме всюду, куда придётся, так… по фану. И… мне ответили из крупной IT компании, которая находится… в Новой Зеландии. Они занимаются крутыми разработками, и предлагают контракт с проживанием, обучением и… кажется, охуенной зарплатой. Им понравился «Плибек». Пишут, что готовы предоставить мне и языковой курс и кучу кучную бонусов… Но ехать нужно сейчас. Говорят, что с переводом из Универа сами разберутся.

Глаза напротив потемнели, превращаясь в те самые чёрные дыры, из которых невозможно было выбраться. Адамово яблоко Бека пару раз дёрнулось. Губы поджались, а потом он сказал на выдохе:

— Это очень здорово. Ты — молодец! Шанс на миллион. Поздравляю.

Юра сглотнул. Да. Это так. Шанс на миллион.

— То есть, мне нужно согласиться?

— А есть причины не соглашаться? — Отозвался Алтын резко.

Ну, конечно. Бек причин отказаться не видит. Да и есть ли они? Ну да, любовь-морковь с парнем, с которым у вас весьма сомнительное будущее. Парнем, который даже и не любит в ответ по-настоящему. На другой чаше весов — Новая Зеландия и карьерный скачок, который глупо проебать.

— Нет, их нет, — ответил Юра, кусая губы.

Бек промолчал и вернулся к реферату. Вот и всё. Кончилась любовь, которой и не было.


	19. Chapter 19

Юра собирает вещи. Снова. Казалось бы, он это уже делал. Во второй раз должно быть легче, но это не так. У него ноет челюсть, потому что нельзя так долго и упорно сжимать зубы до скрежета. Ноет в висках, потому что он хочет вернуть всё назад, отменить все те слова, что были произнесены. Он хочет никогда не открывать то злосчастное письмо. Хочет, чтобы оно потерялось в спаме. Но главное, у него ноет в груди. Так ноет, что хочется выть. Выть, царапать чешущуюся кожу, выдирать волосы. А лучше сердце, да. Выдрать его и бросить под ноги невозмутимому Алтыну, который равнодушно помогает сортировать тряпки, который заливается соловьём о прелестях Новой Зеландии и о том, что там не зря снимали Хроники Нарнии, потому что сам остров, кажется, и есть та самая Нарния.

Отабек провожает до машины, помогает устроить сумки и переноску с котом в салон. Мортя истошно орёт, а Юра ему завидует, потому что он сам не может позволить себе такой же отчаянный вопль. По крайней мере, сейчас. Но позже, позже они ещё посостязаются, кто громче.

— Ну, мы же ещё увидимся? — спрашивает Бек, будто бы всё нормально. Будто бы они не расстаются сейчас навсегда. Будто бы это не он сутки назад исступлённо целовал Юре губы, не он дышал громко в шею, не он жарил блины и собирался строить танцевальный зал.

— Наверное, — отвечает Плисецкий таким же безразличным тоном. Тоном, в котором нет ни намёка на борщ, который он так старательно варил. Или на машинку для крысы, которую они сооружали. В нём нет и тени тех стонов, тех жгучих прикосновений, тех жарких взглядов, которыми они обменивались.

Всё было фальшивым. Всё было зря.

— Тебе улетать через неделю? — уточняет Алтын, закуривая.

— Ага, они сделают мне срочную визу. Но нужно кое-какие документы собрать и с универом разобраться окончательно. Ну, пока?

— Да, давай. Береги себя. И… Юр…

— Да?

— Порви их там всех!

В чёрных глазах мелькает горечь. Нет, показалось. Показалось?

— Обязательно, — отзывается Юра, садится в машину и уезжает.

Он проезжает ничтожно мало, пару кварталов, когда слёзы уже невозможно игнорировать. Они застилают глаза, и он рискует в кого-нибудь врезаться или сбить ненароком пешехода. Плисецкий паркуется в тени деревьев и даёт, наконец, свободу всей этой дерущей боли. Он плачет в голос, горько, надрывно, долбя по рулю, по панели управления, по собственным мокрым щекам. Кот орёт ему в унисон, и это невыносимо. Невыносимо! Почему, почему он не сказал: «Останься! Юра, останься со мной». Почему? Почему ему наплевать?

Юра плачет об Отабеке. Плачет о балете и о своих костях, которые после многочисленных переломов ноют в плохую погоду. О родителях, которые недостаточно уделяли ему внимания, и Лилии Барановской, которой он так несправедливо нагрубил. Он плачет из-за кота, который его ненавидит, из-за псевдо-друзей, которым на него, в общем-то, срать, а ещё потому, что не хочет ни в какую Новую Зеландию. Что ему там делать среди хоббитов и орков? Что ему, блядь, делать?!

Кажется, этим слезам нет конца. Кажется, Юра никогда не успокоится и так здесь и умрёт от обезвоживания под вопли лысого кота в леопардовом свитере. Но уже спустя несколько минут или столетий (как тут разобраться?) Плисецкий успокаивается так же, как и Мортя. Они едут к Юрке в квартиру, чтобы начать новую жизнь и оставить прошлое в прошлом.

***

Юра бесцельно бродил по улице, не зная, как ещё себя занять. А заняться хоть чем-то было необходимо, иначе… Иначе он окажется на пороге Отабекового охуенного дома, устроит истерику и, хрен знает, что ещё. А Беку его истерики на хрен не сдались. Ему, в общем-то, и сам Юра, похоже, не сдался. За полтора дня ни привет, ни пока. Ни грёбаной СМСки, ни долбанного звонка. Уезжаешь? — Езжай. Впрочем, вполне в духе Алтына, да? Да что Алтына, родная мама и то, не расстроилась. Нет, Плисецкий понимал, что ему выпал счастливый билет, и все за него рады и им гордятся, но… почему нет сожалений? Почему расставаться больно только ему одному? А ещё, может быть, декану. И то, только потому, что кого ещё кидать на амбразуру, как ни Плисецкого?

Фланирование сопровождалось урчанием в животе, но Юра его игнорировал. Кусок в горло не лез с самого возвращения домой. И не только из-за переживаний, а ещё и потому, что вся та еда, которую мама передала на день рождения, конечно же, протухла и покрылась плесенью, ведь Плисецкий про неё благополучно забыл, стоило этому мудиле поманить пальцем. Это ж надо было так сломя голову броситься к чёртову казаху, не оглядываясь. И что в итоге? В итоге плесень, гниль и рвота во время оттирания всего этого великолепия от контейнеров.

Наверное, в Новой Зеландии станет легче. Новые знакомства и впечатления, красивые виды. Можно будет отвлечься и забыться. Вот Мортя охуеет, когда его привезут в страну Хоббитцев. Поехать без этого костлявого мешка агрессии Юра не мог. Он так и ответил работодателю, мол, на всё согласен, но прилечу с котом. Ему сказали, что хоть с медведем, главное — приезжай. Может, стоит радоваться? В конце концов, хоть где-то его отчаянно ждут.

Пытаясь представить свою новую жизнь, Юра всё шёл и шёл. Шёл, куда шлось. А потом оно пришлось. И дальше идти ноги отказались. Плисецкий застыл у огромных окон кафе, в котором разворачивалась забавнейшая сцена: Бек, его, блядь, Бек, сидел рядышком с Лерой Полыгой и проникновенно ей о чём-то говорил. Лера, в свою очередь, чуть ли не глядела тому в рот, гладила его по руке и постоянно кивала, как идиотка. Здрасьте-приехали. Плисецкий сглотнул, уже даже и не понимая, что чувствует. Гнев? Нет. На гнев сил не осталось. Обида? Пожалуй, что. Правда, в слове «обида» есть что-то такое несерьёзное, будто бы детское. Словно это пройдёт. Но это не могло пройти.

Ещё несколько месяцев назад Юра в подобной ситуации скорее всего взял бы биту и расхерачил к хуям витрину кафе, черепушку Полыги и красивый еблет Отабека. Но то было тогда. А теперь…

— Да что ж такое, — Плисецкий смахнул выступившие слёзы и горько усмехнулся. — Опять протечка. Слабак ты, Юрка. Какой же ты слабак! Потому и балет бросил. Потому и ему ты на хуй не нужен. Кому интересно якшаться с долбанной истеричкой?!

Мимо проходящая парочка ответов, видимо, не знала. Но покосились она на него недвусмысленно. Пока никто не вызвал весёлых санитаров, Юра поплёлся домой. Ещё столько вещей собирать. Ещё столько всего нужно сделать…

***

Ярость накрыла внезапно и на полную катушку. Прошлась от макушки до пяток, отозвалась в каждом позвонке и грузом осела во всех нервных окончаниях. Плисецкий превратился в чистое бешенство. Скосплеил безумие. А ведь ничего не предвещало.

Юра уже лёг спать, заперевшись в комнате, потому что одно маленькое безволосое существо снова принялось на него нападать, но сон, конечно же, не шёл. Плисецкий всё прокручивал и прокручивал в голове милующихся Бека и Леру, припоминая каждую деталь. И акт мазохизма привёл к тому, что Юра взбесился. Так, как возможно, никогда в жизни. И, самое интересное, злился он на Полыгу. Вот, сука. Вот, блядина! И что ей неймётся, овце? Не могла подождать, когда Плисецкий покинет эту сторону земного шара? Ведь недолго бы ждать-то пришлось!

Не переодеваясь, лишь накинув поверх пижамы толстовку, Юра схватил ключи от машины и поехал в гости к Лере. Он не был уверен, что не оттаскает её за волосы, хотя, конечно, поднимать руку на девушку, хоть и тварь, не хотелось бы. В любом случае, этой ярости был нужен выход. Необходим.

Как прошла дорога, и как он добирался до квартиры Полыги, Юра не помнил. Его вела красная пелена перед глазами. Куда кровавые вспышки — туда и он. И, похоже, Плисецкий выглядел более чем красноречиво, потому что, открыв дверь и взглянув ему в лицо, Лера отшатнулась.

— Ю-юра? — Проговорила она в каком-то киношном ужасе. — Что ты…

— Не даёт он тебе покоя, да? — прошипел Плисецкий наступая.– Понимаю, от него рвёт крышу. Вот, моя, поехала по ходу. А ты в курсе, что он на оба фронта работает? Не смущает?

Юра вдавил Леру в стенку и навис над ней. Это могло бы сойти за страстную сцену, если бы не паника и ужас в глазах девушки. И не желание Плисецкого её придушить.

— Я в курсе, Юр, успокойся, — пропела она. — Я давно знаю про вас. Он мне сказал сразу. Отпусти, пожалуйста, мне больно!

— Что?

Что она несёт? Что она, блядь, несёт?!

Впрочем, трепыхания Леры и отголоски её слов слегка остудили воспалённые мозги. Красных пятен перед глазами поубавилось. Захват Юра ослабил, и Лера выдернула свои запястья и принялась их растирать.

— Синяки останутся, козёл! — Сказала она, отпихивая его от себя подальше. — Совсем больной?

Юра отшатнулся и сделал пару шагов назад. Врезался спиной в стену и так по ней и съехал на пол. Да, видимо, совсем больной. Это ж надо было додуматься! Приехать на разборки с девчонкой! Пиздец, докатился.

— Прости, — прошептал он обескровленными губами и спрятал голову в коленях. — Я… прости… — И, наверное, его сейчас могли услышать только собственные коленные чашечки.

Лера ничего не ответила и пошагала вглубь квартиры. Пошла звонить в психушку? Или ментам? Или Отабеку? О, Господи! Только бы не ему! Но никому звонить Полыга не собиралась. Она вернулась быстро и, поставив перед Юрой бутылку вина и тарелку с окурками, плюхнулась на пол рядом.

— Сигареты есть? — Спросила она. — Мои кончились.

Плисецкий швырнул ей пачку и уставился в стену. И давно она курит? Может, всегда курила? А он и не знал. Вообще, он мало что о ней знал.

— Я запала на него с первого взгляда, — сказала она, затянувшись.

Наконец, поборов оцепенение, Юра набрался храбрости взглянуть на девушку. Без косметики и в простой хлопковой ночнушке Полыга больше не походила на королеву красоты, но всё ещё была очень симпатичной. То есть, с такой можно не опасаться, что, когда пройдёт конфетно-букетный период, и вы перестанете изображать из себя тех, кем не являетесь, то красавица обернётся чудовищем. Если приглядеться, то такая она была даже милее. Если бы у них что-то сложилось в другой какой-нибудь жизни, Юре бы нравилось видеть её такой по утрам.

— Поскольку он в отличие от других, — продолжала исповедь Лера, — не смотрел на меня, как кролик на удава, — я решила его немного подстегнуть. И ты со своими тупыми наездами сыграл мне на руку. Ему не столько интересна была я, как взбесить тебя, — она стряхнула пепел в блюдце и приложилась к бутылке, после чего протянула её Плисецкому. Тот отказываться не стал. — Поначалу мне и этого было достаточно. И всё шло хорошо. А потом он ко мне внезапно охладел. Я решила за ним не бегать, а игнорировать. Но это не работало. Вы, казалось, подружились, занялись проектом, и Отабек совсем пропал со всех радаров. Я бесилась, злилась, но навязываться парню — это последнее дело. Парням не интересна добыча, которая сама идёт в руки.

Вино было южным, приторно сладким, но шло хорошо. Расслабляло и позволяло реагировать на слова Леры спокойно, без желания придушить её каждую секунду. Юра слушал историю словно со стороны, словно чужую. Он тоже закурил, и узкая прихожая наполнилась едкими клубами дыма. И пусть это было отвратительно, двигаться не хотелось. Нечем дышать? И ладно. Похоже, Лера думала так же.

— Однажды он мне позвонил, — снова подала голос Полыга. — Пригласил в гости. И я, наверное, впервые в жизни, радостно сорвалась, даже не задумавшись, что это не очень-то в моём стиле. Обычно парни в стиле «мне скучно, приезжай» идут на хуй. Я не считаю, что девушка должна мчаться по первому зову, но в этот раз я сделала именно так. — Юра понимающе кивнул. С ним такое тоже случалось. Но как не пойти, когда зовёт сам Алтын? — Я приехала, мы выпили, разговорились. Потом всё стало перетекать в горизонтальную плоскость, что опять же, не в моём стиле, но мне он так нравился, что… Короче, ничего так и не случилось, потому что он резко остановился на середине процесса и сказал, что не может, потому что… влюблён в тебя.

Юра поперхнулся вином, и оно вылилось у него через нос, окрашивая светлую футболку розовыми кляксами. Лера хохотнула и смешно сощурилась.

— У меня примерно такая же реакция была, — сказала она. — Не думаю, что он собирался мне раскрывать душу, но его понесло. Он рассказал, как не может выкинуть тебя из головы, как его это бесит, как он не хочет испытывать такие чувства к другому мужику и как вообще с тобой сложно, потому что ты напихан кучей предрассудков, стереотипов, у тебя не в порядке с кукушкой, и вообще ты мудак.

— Мило, — хмыкнул Юра. — Что ещё сказал?

— Много чего, но я, если честно, не прониклась. Я злилась. И зацепилась скорее за то, что у вас это не взаимно. Он, во всяком случае, тогда это так выставил. Из его уст это звучало, будто он в тебя влюблён, а ты — нет. И что ты его отшил.

— И ты решила со мной замутить назло ему?

— Да.

Как Бек и говорил. Только нюансы были расставлены иначе, но суть одна. Забавно.

— А потом вы уехали на конференцию, и я поняла, что он тебя всё-таки охмурил.

— Как ты это поняла?

— Не знаю, — пожала она плечами. — По твоим сообщениям. Тебе стало реально плевать на мои закидоны. Ну и я сделала вывод, что у вас всё сложилось. И, если честно, мне полегчало. И я отпустила.

— Судя по всему, нет, — проворчал Юра. — Вы миленько смотрелись в кафе…

— Всё-таки ты идиот, — заключила Лера, глянув на него долгим оценивающим взглядом. — Он мне позвонил, чтобы поплакаться. И не потому, что считает меня подружкой, а потому, что больше некому. Кому он ещё может рассказать? То, что я в курсе — это случайность. Он поделился со мною необдуманно и сто раз об этом пожалел. Но теперь я знаю, поэтому он и позвонил, чтобы поныть. Ты, правда, выбрал какой-то контракт вместо него?

— Выбрал? — сплюнул Юра. — У меня выбор был?

— Разве не было? Бек сказал, что спросил, есть ли у тебя причины остаться, и ты сказал, что их нет.

— Э-э-э…

— Он сказал, что ты воспринимаешь каждое ласковое слово в штыки, что он не знает, как к тебе подступиться, что ты не хочешь принимать ваши отношения, и всякий раз словно делаешь ему одолжение.

— Что?!

— Ну, это его слова, — отозвалась Лера, когда вино снова перешло к ней. — Типа, в твоей голове беспорядок, единственный раз, когда ты признал, что между вами есть чувства, был тогда, когда ты напился до невменяемости. Он не знает, как сделать так, чтобы тебя перестало это тяготить, старается не давить, но с каждым днём всё больше и больше убеждается, что игра идёт в одни ворота.

— Идиот, — прошептал Юра и не до конца был уверен, что это про Отабека.

— Бек бы не позволил тебе остаться, — добавила Полыга, — не дал бы упустить такой шанс, даже если бы ты и сомневался из-за вас. Он уже решил, что поедет за тобой. Сказал, что получит визу любыми способами, продаст всё, что у него есть, даже если тебе это не нужно. Но ему было бы легче, если бы он знал, что его будут ждать. Так что… ты должен ему либо сказать, что будешь ждать, либо уже поставить точку и не дать проебать всё, что у него есть, Юра. Потому что ты… разбил ему сердце. И это очень жестоко.

— Блядь, — всё, что смог выдавить из себя Плисецкий. — Я думал… я тоже думал, что это игра в одни ворота! Он никогда не говорил, что любит меня, и мне казалось, ну… что ему, типа, просто со мной прикольно. Что это… ну… он относится к этому как к эксперименту или… не знаю. Не знаю, почему я так думал.

— М-да. Кажется, вы оба клинические долбоёбы.

— Похоже, что так…

— Ну и чего ты ещё ждёшь? — спросила Лера, когда Плисецкий потянулся за очередной сигаретой. — Езжай к нему, он же там места себе не находит!

— Да… точно. Да.

Юра поднялся на ноги, только сейчас осознав, как глубоко винишко шибануло по шарам. Качнувшись, он схватился за стену, но отчего-то она не казалась надёжной и устойчивой.

— Осторожно, — проговорила возникшая рядом Полыга. — Так, на такси едешь, ясно? Не вздумай за руль. Я вызову. К Алтыну?

— Нет. Домой. Нужно… протрезветь хотя бы.

— Как скажешь, — Лера принялась набирать номер такси, слегка придерживая Плисецкого под локоть. И чего её так не накрыло?

— Лер…

— М?

— Спасибо и… извини за это, — он кивнул на запястья, где красовались лиловые синяки. — Это ужасно, мне так жаль…

— Да, не очень по-мужски. Но ты ж педик, почти подружка, — залилась она хохотом.

— Вот ща точно въебу, — рыкнул Юра, а потом тоже засмеялся.

Полыга проводила его до такси и даже обняла на прощанье. Сказала, что будет скучать. И это был первый человек, который так сказал. Но теперь Юра, наконец, усвоил, что слова — это не главное. Хотя без них всё тоже может казаться совсем не таким, каким является в действительности.


	20. Chapter 20

— Лаки! Сукина ты дочь! — Проворчал Юра, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя эту неадекватную собаку, избивающую его хвостом. Лаки оскорбление проигнорировала и, встав на задние лапы, нацелилась языком на лицо Плисецкого. — Молодец, давай ещё в засос меня поцелуй, дура! — Кажется, предложение пришлось собаке по вкусу, и она отчаянно принялась прыгать Юре на руки. — Ладно тебе, прекрати. Я тоже скучал. Всё, довольна? Отстань! Да отстань ты, ненормальная!

— Лаки, ко мне! — Прогремело с порога, и псина тут же пристыженно побрела к хозяину.

И вот как он это делает? Отабек — повелитель всех сучек. Юра усмехнулся собственным мыслям и направился прямиком к этому собачьему властелину. Хотя, конечно, если не знать, какие они оба придурки (и Алтын, и Лаки), а ещё забыть сцену тридцатисекундной давности, то сейчас, благодаря присмиревшей хаски у ног своего мрачного хозяина в кожанке и берцах, картина вырисовывалась впечатляющей. Особенной величественности этюду придавала тень от козырька, скрывающая от яркого весеннего солнца порог, где стоял Отабек в позе статуи Давида Микеланджело. Только вместо пращи — стаканчик с кофе. А ещё одетый, но это поправимо.

Юра сделал глубокий вдох и решительно зашагал вперёд по выпуклой тропинке, выложенной брусчаткой, вокруг которой уже стремительно пробивался газон. Воздух пропах волнующими переменами. Аромат чего-то кардинально нового кружил голову. И почему люди планируют начинать «новую жизнь» зимой под бой курантов? Разве весна не лучшее для этого время?

— Ну, привет.

Плисецкий остановился и глянул на Отабека, стоящего на две ступеньки выше, исподлобья. Из нагрудного кармана кожанки высунулась крысиная морда и поводила усиками, принюхиваясь. Видимо, удостоверившись, что все свои, крыска юркнула назад в карман.

— Привет, — ответил Алтын, выдавливая из себя подобие улыбки. — Ты чего здесь?

— Поговорить.

Отабек кивнул, и благодаря этому экономному движению солнечный блик успел пробежаться по напряжённому лицу, заставляя чёрные глаза загореться янтарём.

— Зайдёшь?

— Нет, блядь, на пороге стоять буду, — фыркнул Юра. — Я надолго. Если ты куда-то собирался, то планы изменились. Пошли.

Алтын удивлённо моргнул, но затем, пожав плечами, развернулся и шагал внутрь дома. Юра последовал за ним. Они сняли куртки и повесили их на крючки с черепушками, что по-прежнему находились за лестницей. Отабек предварительно избавился от кофе и вынул крысу за хвост, отпуская в свободное путешествие по полу. Глаза Плисецкого цеплялись за каждую деталь этого потрясающего дома, пытаясь запомнить всё до мельчайших подробностей. Как же он будет скучать! И почему нельзя упаковать в чемодан дом?

— Чай, кофе? — спросил Бек.

— Потанцуем.

— Можем и потанцевать.

— Обязательно, только поговорим сначала. Пошли.

Юра схватил Отабека за руку и потащил к дивану. Пальцы от соприкосновения ладони с кожаными митенками привычно коротнуло. Интересно, куда Алтын собирался при полном параде? Он ведь перестал носить перчатки дома, как только Юра увидел шрамы.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — Спросил Бек, сев на другой конец дивана, подальше от Плисецкого, словно тот был заразным.

Юра, глядя на эту глупую попытку держаться в стороне, усмехнулся.

— Да вот, спросить хотел, — проговорил он беспечно. — Ты меня любишь, Бека?

Если раньше Алтын казался каменным, то на фоне продемонстрированного застывания камень — это мягкий, подвижный материал. Всё, завис чувак. Где у тебя кнопка перезагрузки?

— Это ничего не меняет, Юра, — наконец, произнёс он хрипло. — Ты едешь в Новую Зеландию. Я не позволю тебе проебаться.

— Пф. Это всё меняет. Но я и не собирался проёбываться, не переживай. Я еду в Новую Зеландию. И, тем не менее, ответь. Ты меня любишь?

— Юр.

— Я хочу знать. Хочу услышать.

— Да. Люблю. Я тебя люблю, легче?

— Легче, — согласно кивнул Плисецкий.

— Рад за тебя, — Отабек поджал губы и уставился в окно.

Юра ещё немного полюбовался острыми чертами лица и красивым изгибом бровей. Понаблюдал, как сужаются и расширяются при напряжённом дыхании ноздри, как двигаются желваки, как подрагивает кадык.

— И я тебя люблю, — проговорил Плисецкий, наконец. — Мне всегда казалось, что признания — это для девчонок. Да, знаю, — замахал он руками, когда Бек отреагировал в своей этой манере — одними бровями, — я — сексист, набитый стереотипами. Но я, правда, так думал. Типа, парни не говорят о чувствах и отношениях. Не знаю, в какой именно момент мне стало этого не хватать. Этих слов. Но, однажды, я просто начал без них задыхаться. Мне так хотелось услышать это: «Я люблю тебя, Юра», — снова усмехнулся он. — А ты всё не говорил и не говорил… И тебя можно понять, — не дал Плисецкий ответить, — ведь обычно я реагировал на что-то подобное, как безумец. Как можно догадаться, что я жду любовных разговоров, когда любой комплимент воспринимаю в штыки? Но на самом деле, я их ждал. Именно этих слов. Без них мне казалось всё не настоящим.

— Юр…

— Дай договорить! — Рыкнул Плисецкий, и Отабек послушно замолчал. — Я знаю, что ты говорил. Говорил поступками, взглядами. Говорил завуалированно и почти прямо. Но всё это было почти. Мне хотелось конкретики. Наверное, потому что меня никто раньше не любил. Ну… даже родители не любили меня достаточно сильно. А ведь они тоже обо мне заботились, понимаешь? И… мне вообще сложно поверить, что меня можно полюбить, но тебе бы я поверил, потому что… ну, это ты. Ты бы не обманул. Я верю тебе больше, чем себе самому. Наверное, поэтому мне было так важно это услышать. Глупо, понимаю…

— Это не глупо, — прошептал Бек одними губами. — Я… Юра. Прости, что…

— Пошли в спальню, Бек. Я услышал, что хотел. Теперь хочу почувствовать. Почувствовать, как ты меня любишь.

— Но…

У Алтына был такой вид, будто у него вот-вот взорвётся мозг, но Юра не для того полутра намывался и пихал в себя пальцы, чтобы терпеливо ожидать, когда степень охреневания спадёт. Когда он это озвучил, Бек подавился воздухом и чуть не двинул свои степные кони.

— У нас не так много времени, Бек, — настойчиво приговорил Плисецкий, рывком поднимая того с дивана. — Потом потупишь и порефлексируешь. Пошли трахаться.

— Любиться, — поправил Отабек, явно с усилием собирая себя в кучу.

— Именно.

Словно опасаясь, что каждая секунда промедления может стать фатальной, Юра начал скидывать с себя одежду на ходу. Толстовка улетела в дальние дали ещё на лестнице, футболка отправилась за ней следом уже ближе к спальне. Отабек оглядывался на него через плечо и явно сомневался в психическом здоровье своего возлюбленного, но возражать и не думал, даже последовал примеру и снял майку в дверях, в которых нерешительно завис. Плисецкий пнул его в спину — волшебный пендель, чтобы не тупил. Алтын продолжил лагать, двигаясь к кровати заторможено и нерешительно.

«Всё. Поломался», — подумал Юра, выпрыгивая из джинсов. — «Ну, ничего, сейчас починим».

— Дай сюда, — прорычал Плисецкий, глядя, как Бек возится с ширинкой. — Хватит думать, расслабься. В этот раз всё получится. Не снимай перчатки, — добавил он, когда они в четыре руки вынули Алтына из всех одеяний. — Ложись. Выглядишь не слишком возбуждённым.

Отабек не ответил, но послушно лёг на кровать, бросив покорный, безвольный взгляд.

— Ну и видок! — хохотнул Юра. — Будто я тебя насиловать собираюсь.

Алтын был парнем умным и начитанным, наверняка знал, что маньяков лишними речами лучше не провоцировать, поэтому снова промолчал. Пожалуй, стоило не так резко переходить от откровенных признаний к откровенным сценам, но сколько можно ждать? Юра вздохнул. Всё снова выходило из-под контроля и делалось одновременно комичным и каким-то обречённым.

Плисецкий снял с себя боксеры под пристальным взглядом чёрных глаз и шагнул к полю брани. Собирался лечь рядом, но решил, что такими судьбами они не начнут никогда, поэтому перекинув ногу через бёдра Алтына, сел сверху, пытаясь не принимать на свой счёт, что у кого-то, в отличие от него самого, до сих пор не стоит.

— Я всё-таки сделал тебя импотентом? — Спросил он, хватая лицо Бека ладонями. — Что с тобой?

— Не могу не думать о том, что ты уезжаешь, — наконец подал голос Алтын. — Было легче, когда… до этого разговора было легче.

— Тогда почему мы продолжаем терять время? Когда уже перейдём к главному?

— Главному? Потрахаться — это не долго, Юр. Если ты успокоишься и дашь мне хоть немного времени прийти в себя, то мы обязательно успеем. Но вот танцевальный зал я тебе построить не успею. И с сестрой уже не познакомлю. Мы не сгоняем на фест на байке и так и не поужинаем с твоими родителями. А я бы хотел… твоя же мама приглашала. Я бы хотел тебя и с моими познакомить, но… они никогда не поймут, поэтому только сестра. И вот выходит, что на действительно главное… на важное, у нас нет времени.

— Блядь, Бека, ну ты чего?! Не перетягивай одеяло на себя! В наших отношениях я реву, ясно? Ну перестань.

Выступившие слёзы в уголках раскосых глаз застали врасплох. Такого сюжетного поворота Юра никак не ожидал, как и того, что от этого зрелища вывернет наизнанку. Оказывается, самому реветь гораздо легче, чем видеть, как плачет твой самый любимый человек на свете. Человек, в наличие слёзных желез которого ты в принципе сомневался. Человек, который, на первый взгляд, не чувствует ничего, но, как выяснилось, чувствует так много.

— Прости меня, ладно, прости, — шептал Юра, сцеловывая солёные капельки со щёк. — Ты едешь со мной, ясно? Со мной, Бек. Нас там ждут обоих. Прости, что не сказал сразу. Просто… я думал, что, если ты будешь думать, что у нас будет, как в последний раз, то выйдет эпичнее… прости. Бек? Ты меня слушаешь? Ты же поедешь со мной? Ты вообще понимаешь, что я говорю?

Бек покачал головой. Да, видно, что не понимаешь.

— Я… вчера я написал им, что никуда не поеду, — принялся объяснять Плисецкий, забыв, что сейчас они голые и собрались тут, в общем-то, с конкретной целью. — Написал, что не поеду без тебя, что мы вместе делали проект, и что ты мой парень… и мы идём в комплекте. Я скинул им твои данные и курсач с кафедры… и рассказал, какой ты охуенный инженер, и что без тебя я всего лишь… «Пли». И без «Бек» совсем никак. И они ответили, что заинтересованы в нас обоих… и выслали приглашение и тебе, понимаешь? Бек… Бек? Ты же поедешь со мной?

— А ты мудак, Юра, — ответил Отабек, шмыгнув носом. — И долго ты собирался надо мной издеваться?

— Нет, говорю же, прости, — Плисецкий виновато ткнулся носом Беку в ключицу. — Хотел сказать после секса. Честно. Я не ожидал, что ты… такого я не ожидал.

— А чего ты, блин, ожидал? — Проворчал Алтын, но вопреки холодным интонациям, обнял крепко и горячо. — Ты знаешь, что я уже выставил дом на продажу? И байк, и машину — всё!!! Я собирался в визовый центр — выяснять, как быстрее попасть в ебучую Новую Зеландию! А тут приходишь ты со своей любовью. Какой же ты ебанутый, бля-а-а. Просто… нет слов. Долбоёб, Плисецкий, блядь! Ты — долбоёб!

— Но ты же всё равно меня любишь? — Пикнул Юра Беку в шею.

— Но я всё равно тебя люблю, — вздохнул Отабек. — Пошли, бухнём? Да трахну я тебя, не ной, — рыкнул он, предвосхищая возмущения. — Просто… дай прийти в себя.

Юра, не зная, смеяться ему или плакать, слез с Отабека и потянулся за одеждой. И почему у них всё так по ебанутому-то?!

— Не одевайся. Тут кроме нас никого нет, — сказал Алтын, уходя. — Можешь подождать тут. Я только принесу что-нибудь покрепче.

***

Отабек залпом опрокинул в себя стопку коньяка и даже не поморщился, сразу наливая вторую. Юра не успел пригубить и первой, когда Бек повторил действие и ушёл на террасу курить. Ушёл, в чём был. То есть, голый. Конечно, на террасе заборчик должен был скрыть все казахские прелести, но всё же… впечатляло.

Плисецкий выпил свою порцию, поставил рюмку на прикроватную тумбочку. Лёг поперёк кровати, вытянув ноги, предоставляя себе обзор на прекрасную подтянутую задницу карамельного цвета. То, что можно созерцать вечно: огонь, воду и круглую жопу Алтына в лучах весеннего солнца. Красота-а-а. Коньяк ли, прекрасные ли виды, но на душе внезапно стало спокойно и хорошо. Юра перестал переживать, куда-то торопиться или чего-то бояться. Да, воссоединение вышло иначе, чем он планировал, как в фильме, чтобы после обмена главных фраз завалиться в койку и кувыркаться в ней до утра снова не получилось, но внезапно это стало казаться пустяшным.

Отабек вскоре вернулся и лёг рядом, правда, по-человечески, вдоль, устроив голову Юры на своей груди.

— Сколько у нас времени на сборы? — Спросил он, перебирая пальцами Юркины волосы.

— Дали ещё неделю.

— Понятно. Надо найти хозяев собаке. Кошку с крысой может сестра забрать, а вот Лаки…

— Они все едут с нами, — отозвался Юра, прикрыв глаза. От прикосновений к голове всегда хотелось урчать, от прикосновений Бека — обурчаться до смерти.

— Все?!

— Да, я предупредил, что со мной в комплекте: горячий казах — одна штука, лысый кот-маньяк — одна штука, ебанутая собака — одна штука, обгорелая кошка — одна штука, и крыса без изъянов — одна штука.

— Да, крыса реально самая нормальная, — согласился Алтын.

— Потому что я выбирал. Ты вечно выбираешь каких-то ёбнутых.

— И не говори.

— Эй! — Возмутиться Плисецкому никто не дал, потому что губы, наконец, накрыли коньячно-никотиновыми губами, приглашая в долгожданный поцелуй.

Бек быстро переложил Юру так, как ему было удобнее, устраиваясь сверху.

— Э-э-э, нет, — возразил Юра. — Я наверху. Наверху просто наверху, а не… блядь, ляг короче. Изобрази бревно. Я сам всё сделаю.

Отабек насмешливо хмыкнул и во второй раз за день послушно вытянулся на кровати. Правда, теперь всё его части тела жаждали продолжения. Плисецкий вздохнул с облегчением. Перезагрузка Алтына прошла успешно. Всё баги устранены. Система работает исправно — любитесь на здоровье.

Юра поцеловал Бека в плечо. Поцеловал ключицу. Пополз ниже, оставляя за собой влажные следы. В волосы вплелась пятерня Отабека, заставляя остановиться.

— Если ты снова начнёшь блевать, реветь или выкинешь что-то ещё в этом роде, я тебя убью. Убью и закопаю тебя на заднем дворе собственного дома. А потом самоубьюсь, потому что жить без тебя не могу, долбоёб белобрысый, это ясно?

— Ясно, — заржал Плисецкий Беку в лобок. Да уж, про их секс фильмы снимать не будут. Если только трэш-комедии. — Можно я уже тебе отсосу?

— Можно, Юра. Дерзай!

Плисецкий лизнул член Отабека и снова захохотал. Блядь, ну что за хуйня?! Бек закрыл голову подушкой и начал рычать по-казахски, наверное, матом. Быть закопанным на заднем дворе совсем уж не хотелось, поэтому, стерев выступившие после хохота слёзы, Юра вернулся к своим намерениям: обхватил ладонью у основания, вновь лизнул головку, будто бы чупа-чупс размера XXL. Казахские ругательства из-под подушки стихли. Вскоре Плисецкий вошёл во вкус, а Бека начал материться уже по-русски и от удовольствия, а не бешенства.

— Валера, настало твоё время, — сообщил Юра гипоаллергенному презервативу, раскатывая его по члену Алтына. — Смазку подай, чё лежишь без дела? — Это он уже Отабеку.

— Ты сказал быть бревном, — напомнил Бек, кидая в Плисецкого лубрикантом. — Вот вечно ты так: не слушаешь тебя — не доволен. Слушаешь — тоже не доволен. Как тебе угодить?

— Угу, — отозвался Юра невпопад, размазывая смазку по члену Алтына, после чего сел Отабеку на живот, закусил губу и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

— Не торопись, — Бек зазвучал внезапно тихо и мягко, без тени былого сарказма. — Поцелуй меня, вот так. Да. Хорошо.

Отабек надавил на поясницу, укладывая на себя. Поцеловал в губы, поцеловал в шею. Прошёлся ладонями по лопаткам, очертил пальцами позвоночник, погладил ягодицы. Он набрал ещё немного лубриканта и намазал им вход, осторожно очерчивая пальцами кольцо мышц, проникая внутрь буквально на одну фалангу.

— О, да ты, правда, постарался, — уркнул он одобряюще. — Но всё равно не торопись, хорошо?

Юра кивнул, залипнув на губах Отабека. Какие же красивые. Это они сегодня сказали, что любят его. Эти самые губы. Словно читая мысли, Отабек подался навстречу и снова жарко поцеловал. Долго, томно, неторопливо. Его пальцы тем временем продолжали ласкать ложбинку между ягодицами, то проникая внутрь, то очерчивая круги возле. И когда входа коснулась головка, Юра выгнулся и сказал: «Я сам».

Отабек возражать не стал, полностью отдавая инициативу Плисецкому, который, зажмурившись, попытался насадиться на давно изнывающий желанием член Бека.

— Блядь, снова это твоё колено, — простонал Юра, шмыгнув носом. В уголках глаз выступили слезинки. Ну какого хрена? Он же нормально себя растянул! Так быть не должно!

— Тише, не торопись, — Бек невесомо погладил по спине. — Всё хорошо, Юрочка, любимый. Всё хорошо.

Подышав немного, словно роженица, Юра сжал зубы и подался на встречу, позволяя войти в себя до конца.

— Ох, бля, — не выдержал он, кусая Алтына в плечо. — Хух… можешь двигаться. Только не быстро.

Впрочем, можно было и не уточнять. Движения Отабека внутри поначалу были едва ощутимы. Он, казалось, был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы целовать Плисецкому шею и скулы, вылизывать ушную раковину, гладить по спине и легонько сжимать ягодицы. Млея от этой ласки и привыкнув к незнакомым ранее ощущениям внутри себя, Юра внезапно обнаружил, что боли больше нет, вместо неё появилось странное жжение, заставляющее желать более настойчивых движений. Он поёрзал, примеряясь, ища наиболее приятный угол. Бек, полностью отдав ему в этом бразды правления, неторопливо двигаясь в указанном направлении, продолжал свои ласковые поглаживания и исступлённые поцелуи, вперемешку с какими-то казахскими, должно быть, нежностями. Звучало, во всяком случае, нежно.

— Ох, блядь, — прохрипел Юра, падая головой на грудь Алтына. — Вот так ещё сделай. Да, вот так. Твою ж…

Больше ничего осознанного сказать не вышло, потому что, найдя нужный угол, Отабек заметно ускорился и прижал к себе Юру, обхватив рукой поперёк спины. Вторая рука протиснулась между ними, сжав внезапно оживший член Плисецкого. Признаться, Юра и не рассчитывал, что так быстро начнёт действительно получать удовольствие от долгожданного процесса, но это случилось и не могло продолжаться долго, особенно, когда члена коснулась рука в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами. Его личный кинк. Шрамированные пальцы, обтянутые чёрной жёсткой кожей.

— Боже, Бек, — Юра впился зубами Алтыну куда-то за ухом, пытаясь держаться из последних сил. — Мне так хорошо. Мне так с тобою хорошо.

— В глаза, Юра. Посмотри мне в глаза, — прохрипел Отабек. Он настойчиво притянул к себе Плисецкого за волосы, укусил за верхнюю губу. Их безумные, затуманенные взгляды встретились, и Юра полностью потерялся в блаженстве.

Он больше даже не был способен почувствовать те несколько толчков Отабека перед тем, как тот тоже замер, так же, неспособный унять бешеное сердцебиение.

Мироощущение стало потихоньку возвращаться спустя несколько минут. Сердцебиение и дыхание всё ещё до конца не восстановились, но Юра хотя бы мог вновь различать запахи, чувствовать, как капли пота стекают по его спине, где тяжёлым грузом покоились руки Отабека, сжимающего его бока до синяков.

— Мы это сделали, — прохрипел Юра. — Если бы у меня были силы, я бы дал тебе пять.

— Основной босс пройден? — Отозвался Алтын, лениво слизав с виска Юры капельку пота.

— Да, но ещё столько побочного контента и интересных квестов в открытом мире. И вообще мне понравилась последняя миссия. Надо бы пройти её ещё раз как-нибудь.

— Только раз?

— Ну, может быть, ещё пару раз. Пару сотен раз. Пару тысяч раз. Ведь у нас такая крутая команда.

— Точно. Плибек — форева.

— А дом всё-таки жалко, — вздохнул Юра, сползая с Бека и устраиваясь рядом.

— Ничего, я построю тебе ещё круче. А этот, раз уж теперь мой переезд оплачен, оставлю сестре. И … Юр.

— Да?

— Ты был прав. Это всё меняет. Признание, — проурчал Алтын, копошась пальцами в Юркиных влажных от пота волосах.

— Да… А скажи ещё раз.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ещё.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Сколько раз ты так сможешь?

— Сколько захочешь.

— Тогда давай ещё разок.

— Я люблю тебя.


	21. Вместо эпилога

Отправить от кого: yuri-plisetsk@outlook.co.nz  
Кому: liliabaranovskay@rambler.ru  
Тема: ПРОСТИТЕ МЕНЯ, ИДИОТА

Дорогая Лилия!

Пишет Вам Юра Плисецкий — Ваш бывший ученик. Не смею и надеяться, что Вы не помните, на какой ноте мы расстались, ведь Вы всегда всё помните. У меня долго не было храбрости извиниться перед Вами за несправедливые слова лично, а теперь нет такой возможности, поскольку я живу на другой половине земного шара и совсем не планирую возвращаться. Так вот, мне очень жаль, что я был груб и не справедлив, ведь в том, что произошло, не было Вашей вины.

Я долго жалел, что струсил и не попытался восстановиться после случившегося, но со временем осознал, что с такими травмами у меня не было и шанса на возвращение в профессиональный балет. Теперь это всё в прошлом, хотя стараниями одного очень дорогого мне человека я вернулся к занятиям танцами, пусть и на любительском уровне. Здесь, в Новой Зеландии, где я учусь и работаю, у нас с ним есть свой маленький домик, в котором у меня собственный танцевальный зал, где я танцую для него. И знаете, что? Ещё никогда у меня не получалось лучше! Вам бы, наверняка, не понравилось. Так и слышу Ваш строгий голос: «Что это за ужас, Юрий! Тяните носок, какая некрасивая рука!». Но я счастлив, правда. И единственное, что меня тяготит, это отсутствие Вашего прощения. Надеюсь, Вы мне его подарите.

С любовью,  
Юра.

П. С. Будете в Новой Зеландии, заезжайте на чай. У нас тут чудные виды.


End file.
